Life of a Teenage Warrior CreateACat!
by Flyingsong
Summary: Submit cats for my newest story! Takes place before the first series! Go to chapter 13 for latest news!
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! It's thatgirlwithwings here, a.k.a. Flyingsong! (That's what I've decided my warrior name would be.) So, now that I'm off school for the summer, I'll be continuing my other Warriors story, A New Candescence, and starting up a new one! It is tentatively called "Life of a Teenage Warrior" and stares me as a cat! Starting from 3 moons old, to death... Basically, the story is that I'm turned into a kit and dropped, quite literally, into ThunderClan territory. They take me in, but there is a prophecy and darkness afoot, that only I can save the clans from. And if I don't I'll never return to being a human! :O

So, in the interest of having many people partake somewhat in this journey of mine, I decided to do a create-a-cat for the Clans! I want to thank Silverlight123 and Eclipsedawn of MoonClan for donating some of their cats to my story. In fact, all of them listed below, except Flyingkit, are theirs! But first, let's lay down some ground **rules**.

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current alliegances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the alleigances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. I will only allow one matching suffix and prefix in each clan. For example, Blizzardkit's warrior name is Blizzardstorm, and his brother's warrior name is Stormsplash. Hence, there will be no more names with "storm" in it in Thunderclan. **If any part of the name has been breaks this rule, or is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Winged Paws" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!** 'Nuff said.

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**From the sky she will fall**

**But from there she will fly**

**Songs of flight in her ears**

**And wings on her paws**

**The one who flies will be the on who saves**

**The clans from the .**

What will she save the clans from? I don't know! Because I need a villain! XD Here is **the prophecy** Flyingkit will receive, as well as the one above.

**Although cat you are not**

**Cat you are now**

**And to return to your home**

**You must follow the law**

**Grow up and grow strong**

**Live long and live proud**

**And when your quest is complete**

**To your life you will return**

Spooky, huh? What would you do if you got a prophecy like that? Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

_**ThunderClan**_

_**LEADER:**_

_**DEPUTY: **_

_**MEDICINE CAT: **_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate=** Lilyleap (deceased) **Kits=** Cedarpaw, Heronpaw **Apprentice=** **OPEN**)

_**2.) **_Ivoryfang - A silver tabby tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Swanfeather **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Apprentice=** **OPEN**)

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**7.) **_

_**8.) **_

_**9.) **_

_**10.) **_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_Cedarpaw (Cedarleaf) - A large dark grey tom with black stripes through his fur and golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Flyingkit **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Heronpaw **Mentor=** **OPEN**)

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.) **_Swanfeather - A white she-cat with black marking on her face and tail and green eyes (**Mate=** Ivoryfang **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit)

_**2.) **_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_Flyingkit (Flyingsong) - A dark brown she-cat with black paws, eye circles, underbelly, tail tip, and odd hazel eyes (**Future Mate=** Cedarpaw **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

_**2.) **_Willowkit (Willowsight) - A white she-cat with black markings in her fur and green eyes (**Future Mate=** **OPEN** **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Future Mentor=** **OPEN**)

_**3.) **_Blizzardkit (Blizzardstorm) - A large white tom with bright blue eyes (**Future Mate=** **OPEN** **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Stormkit, Willowkit **Future Mentor=** **OPEN**)

_**4.) **_Stormkit (Stormsplash) - A grey tom with white splashes in his fur and amber eyes (**Future Mate=** **OPEN** **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit **Future Mentor=** **OPEN**)

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.)**_

_**RiverClan**_

_**LEADER:**_

_**DEPUTY: **_

_**MEDICINE CAT: **_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= OPEN**)

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**7.) **_

_**8.) **_

_**9.) **_

_**10.) **_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_Heronpaw (Heroncry) - A cream dappled she-cat with bright green eyes (Exact copy of her dead mother) (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Cedarpaw **Mentor= OPEN**)

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.)**_

_**WindClan**_

_**LEADER:**_

_**DEPUTY: **_

_**MEDICINE CAT: **_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**7.) **_

_**8.) **_

_**9.) **_

_**10.) **_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.)**_

_**ShadowClan**_

_**LEADER:**_

_**DEPUTY: **_Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**)

_**MEDICINE CAT: **_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**7.) **_

_**8.) **_

_**9.) **_

_**10.) **_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.)**_

**_LONERS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_ROGUES:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_KITTYPETS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

These are **the main positions** open. Notice, some of them are already taken. That means that you _cannot _submit a cat for those positions. They will be disqualified.

_**Main: Flyingkit**_

_**Mentor: OPEN**_

_**Friend 1: Willowkit**_

_**Friend 2: OPEN**_

_**Love Interest: Cedarpaw**_

_**Main Villain: OPEN**_

_**Villain Crony 1: OPEN**_

_**Villain Crony 2: OPEN**_

**_Now for what you really want... **The form**!_**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)

**_That's it! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Loves, hugs, and flying bombs,_**

**_thatgirlwithwings, a.k.a. Flyingsong_**


	2. Update 1

Hey guys! Here is the first update on my create-a-cat! I've decided on the ThunderClan leader after given some great submissions. In fact, one of them was so good I put him as deputy! Also, for all the other leaders, deputies, medicine cats, and medicine cat apprentices, I've decided not to have a contest for them. I'm just too lazy to deal with it. But, the contest for Flyingkit's future mentor, #2 friend, and all the villains are still open! Villains can be from any clan, people! Finally, to make everyone's lives easier, I'm going to list at the start of every chapter the name parts that can no longer be used in any sort of way by clan.

For ThunderClan: storm, splash

Everything is open for all clans, and storm and splash names can still be used for RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan.

EmpoleonLv.100: As your cats were not in the correct form, I could not accept them. Please put them in the right form to be accepted. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Hey y'all! It's thatgirlwithwings here, a.k.a. Flyingsong! (That's what I've decided my warrior name would be.) So, now that I'm off school for the summer, I'll be continuing my other Warriors story, A New Candescence, and starting up a new one! It is tentatively called "Life of a Teenage Warrior" and stares me as a cat! Starting from 3 moons old, to death... Basically, the story is that I'm turned into a kit and dropped, quite literally, into ThunderClan territory. They take me in, but there is a prophecy and darkness afoot, that only I can save the clans from. And if I don't I'll never return to being a human! :O<p>

So, in the interest of having many people partake somewhat in this journey of mine, I decided to do a create-a-cat for the Clans! I want to thank Silverlight123 and Eclipsedawn of MoonClan for donating some of their cats to my story. In fact, all of them listed below, except Flyingkit, are theirs! But first, let's lay down some ground **rules**.

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current alliegances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the alleigances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. I will only allow one matching suffix and prefix in each clan. For example, Blizzardkit's warrior name is Blizzardstorm, and his brother's warrior name is Stormsplash. Hence, there will be no more names with "storm" in it in Thunderclan. **If any part of the name has been breaks this rule, or is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Winged Paws" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!** 'Nuff said.

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**From the sky she will fall**

**But from there she will fly**

**Songs of flight in her ears**

**And wings on her paws**

**The one who flies will be the on who saves**

**The clans from the .**

What will she save the clans from? I don't know! Because I need a villain! XD Here is **the prophecy** Flyingkit will receive, as well as the one above.

**Although cat you are not**

**Cat you are now**

**And to return to your home**

**You must follow the law**

**Grow up and grow strong**

**Live long and live proud**

**And when your quest is complete**

**To your life you will return**

Spooky, huh? What would you do if you got a prophecy like that? Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

_**ThunderClan**_

**_LEADER:_** Kingstar - A proud, blue-grey tom with always ruffled fur and white, lightning like stripes on his face (**Mate=** Desertwind **Apprentice=** **OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Nightbreeze - A sleek black tom with blue-green eyes (**Mate=** Violetwisp **Kits=** Splashpaw **Apprentice=** Cedarpaw)

******_MEDICINE CAT: _**

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate=** Lilyleap (deceased) **Kits=** Cedarpaw, Heronpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Ivoryfang - A silver tabby tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Swanfeather **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Apprentice=** Splashpaw)

**_3.) _**Desertwind - An emotional, challenged pretty blonde she cat with copper tones and green eyes (**Mate=** Kingstar **Future Apprentice=** Flyingkit?)

**_4.) _**Snowfall - A completely snowy white she-cat with silver circle around her left eye (**Mate=** TAKEN **Littermates=** TAKEN **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_5.)_**Violetwisp - A white she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Mate=** Nightwind **Kits=** Splashpaw **Future Apprentice=** Flyingkit?)

******_6.) _**

**_7.) _**

**_8.) _**

**_9.) _**

**_10.) _**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Cedarpaw (Cedarleaf) - A large dark grey tom with black stripes through his fur and golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Flyingkit **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Heronpaw **Mentor=** Nightwind)

**_2.) _**Lightningpaw (Lightningbolt) - A dark gray with black striped tom with sapphire eyes (**Future Mate=** Willowkit **Mentor=** **OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Splashpaw (Splashflower) - A small black she-cat with white markings and blue-green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Violetwisp (mother) Nightwind (father) **Mentor=** Ivoryfang)

**_4.) _**

**_5.) _**

**_6.) _**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Swanfeather - A white she-cat with black marking on her face and tail and green eyes (**Mate=** Ivoryfang **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit)

**_2.) _**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Flyingkit (Flyingsong) - A dark brown she-cat with black paws, eye circles, underbelly, tail tip, and odd hazel eyes (**Future Mate=** Cedarpaw **Future Mentor= **(candidates) Desertwind, Violetwisp)

**_2.) _**Willowkit (Willowsight) - A white she-cat with black markings in her fur and green eyes (**Future Mate=** Lightningpaw **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Blizzardkit (Blizzardstorm) - A large white tom with bright blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Stormkit, Willowkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Stormkit (Stormsplash) - A grey tom with white splashes in his fur and amber eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Pantherkit (Pantherclaws) - A small black she-cat with hazel eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**

**_2.) _**

**_3.)_**

_**RiverClan**_

_**LEADER:**_

_**DEPUTY: **_

_**MEDICINE CAT: **_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= OPEN**)

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**7.) **_

_**8.) **_

_**9.) **_

_**10.) **_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_Heronpaw (Heroncry) - A cream dappled she-cat with bright green eyes (Exact copy of her dead mother) (**Future Mate= **Riverpaw **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Cedarpaw **Mentor= OPEN**)

_**2.) **_Riverpaw (Riverswift) - A handsome brown and white tom with two different color eyes, a scar on his left eye. (**Future Mate=** Heronpaw **Mentor= RIVERCLAN LEADER**)

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.)**_

_**WindClan**_

_**LEADER:**_

_**DEPUTY: **_

_**MEDICINE CAT: **_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**7.) **_

_**8.) **_

_**9.) **_

_**10.) **_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_Destinypaw (Destinyheart) - A white she-cat with grey tail markings and ocean blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Mentor= OPEN**)

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.)**_

_**ShadowClan**_

_**LEADER: **_Singlestar - A black cat with a cobweb eyepatch and a blue eye (**Mate= OPEN** **Apprentice= OPEN**)

_**DEPUTY: **_Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**)

_**MEDICINE CAT: **_Horace - An orange colored tom with long fur (**Apprentice= **Lilypaw)

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Lilypaw (Lilyclaw) - A soft brown she-cat with white paws and pink pads and bright yellow eyes (**Mentor=** Horace)

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**7.) **_

_**8.) **_

_**9.) **_

_**10.) **_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_Blackpaw (Blackstreak) - A black tom who has a white stripe running up the side of his leg (**Future Mate= OPEN Mentor= OPEN**)

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.) **_

_**4.) **_

_**5.) **_

_**6.) **_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.)**_

**_LONERS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_ROGUES:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_KITTYPETS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

These are **the main positions** open. Notice, some of them are already taken. That means that you _cannot _submit a cat for those positions. They will be disqualified.

_**Main: Flyingkit**_

_**Mentor: (candidates) **_**_Desertwind, Violetwisp_**

_**Friend 1: Willowkit**_

_**Friend 2: (candidates) **_**_Splashpaw_**

_**Love Interest: Cedarpaw**_

_**Main Villain: **_**_(candidates) Pantherkit_**

_**Villain Crony 1: **_(candidates) Pantherkit_****_

_**Villain Crony 2: **_(candidates) Pantherkit_****_

Now for what you really want...** **The form**!**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)

**_That's it! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Loves, hugs, and flying bombs,_**

**_thatgirlwithwings, a.k.a. Flyingsong_**


	3. Update 2

Hey guys! Here is the second update on my create-a-cat! We've had a few more submissions, but not enough! Especially with the other clans! ThunderClan is filling up pretty quickly, but I need a single expecting queen, 3 more warriors, 3 more apprentices, and 3 elders. RiverClan needs a leader, deputy, medicine cat apprentice, 10 warriors, 4 apprentices, 3-4 queens, at least 6 kits, and 3 elders. WindClan needs a leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, 10 warriors, 5 more apprentices, 3-4 queens, at least 6 kits, and 3 elders. ShadowClan needs 10 warriors, 3 more apprentices, 3-4 queens, at least 6 kits, and 1-2 more elders.

These are the name parts that cannot be used any longer by clan.

For ThunderClan: storm, splash, feather

For ShadowClan: night

Everything is open for all clans, and storm, splash, and feather names can still be used for RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Names containing "night" can be used for ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan.

Also, I will not be deciding on the mentor for Flyingkit until ThunderClan is full and/or I receive a third submission for the role. For the villains, once I receive the third cat, I will decide on what roles they will play.

Amberfern: For the villains, which will be Flyingkit's enemies, I'm having a bit of a contest to find the best ones. That means that Pantherkit is a candidate for being one of the villains, and her name is there. Since most people don't like creating villains, it's highly likely she will be chosen for one of the spots.

* * *

><p>Hey y'all! It's thatgirlwithwings here, a.k.a. Flyingsong! (That's what I've decided my warrior name would be.) So, now that I'm off school for the summer, I'll be continuing my other Warriors story, A New Candescence, and starting up a new one! It is tentatively called "Life of a Teenage Warrior" and stares me as a cat! Starting from 3 moons old, to death... Basically, the story is that I'm turned into a kit and dropped, quite literally, into ThunderClan territory. They take me in, but there is a prophecy and darkness afoot, that only I can save the clans from. And if I don't I'll never return to being a human! :O<p>

So, in the interest of having many people partake somewhat in this journey of mine, I decided to do a create-a-cat for the Clans! I want to thank Silverlight123 and Eclipsedawn of MoonClan for donating some of their cats to my story. In fact, all of them listed below, except Flyingkit, are theirs! But first, let's lay down some ground **rules**.

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current alliegances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the alleigances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. I will only allow one matching suffix and prefix in each clan. For example, Blizzardkit's warrior name is Blizzardstorm, and his brother's warrior name is Stormsplash. Hence, there will be no more names with "storm" in it in Thunderclan. **If any part of the name has been breaks this rule, or is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Winged Paws" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!** 'Nuff said.

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**From the sky she will fall**

**But from there she will fly**

**Songs of flight in her ears**

**And wings on her paws**

**The one who flies will be the on who saves**

**The clans from the .**

What will she save the clans from? I don't know! Because I need a villain! XD Here is **the prophecy** Flyingkit will receive, as well as the one above.

**Although cat you are not**

**Cat you are now**

**And to return to your home**

**You must follow the law**

**Grow up and grow strong**

**Live long and live proud**

**And when your quest is complete**

**To your life you will return**

Spooky, huh? What would you do if you got a prophecy like that? Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

**_ThunderClan_**

**_LEADER:_** Kingstar - A proud, blue-grey tom with always ruffled fur and white, lightning like stripes on his face (**Mate=** Desertwind **Apprentice=** **OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Nightbreeze - A sleek black tom with blue-green eyes (**Mate=** Violetwisp **Kits=** Splashpaw **Apprentice=** Cedarpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_** Silverberry - A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (**Littermates=** Moonpetal **Apprentice= **Goldenpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Goldenpaw (Goldensun) - A light brown, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes (**Littermates=** Lightningpaw **Mentor=** Silverberry)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate=** Lilyleap (deceased) **Kits=** Cedarpaw, Heronpaw **Future Apprentice= **Frostkit)

**_2.) _**Ivoryfang - A silver tabby tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Swanfeather **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Apprentice=** Splashpaw)

**_3.) _**Desertwind - An emotional, challenged pretty blonde she-cat with copper tones and green eyes (**Mate=** Kingstar **Future Apprentice=** Flyingkit?)

**_4.) _**Snowfall - A completely snowy white she-cat with silver circle around her left eye (**Mate=** TAKEN **Littermates=** Featherlove **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Violetwisp - A white she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Mate=** Nightwind **Kits=** Splashpaw **Future Apprentice=** Flyingkit?)

**_6.) _**Stonetumble - A large gray tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Moonpetal **Kits=** Frostkit **Future Apprentice=** Willowkit)

**_7.) _**Featherlove - A bright grey she-cat with a black underbelly and deep brown eyes (**Littermates=** Snowfall **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Cedarpaw (Cedarleaf) - A large dark grey tom with black stripes through his fur and golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Flyingkit **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Heronpaw **Mentor=** Nightwind)

**_2.) _**Lightningpaw (Lightningbolt) - A dark gray with black striped tom with sapphire eyes (**Future Mate=** Willowkit **Littermates=** Goldenpaw **Mentor=** **OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Splashpaw (Splashflower) - A small black she-cat with white markings and blue-green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Violetwisp (mother) Nightwind (father) **Mentor=** Ivoryfang)

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Swanfeather - A white she-cat with black marking on her face and tail and green eyes (**Mate=** Ivoryfang **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit)

**_2.) _**Moonpetal - A silver she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Stonetumble **Kits=** Frostkit)

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Flyingkit (Flyingsong) - A dark brown she-cat with black paws, eye circles, underbelly, tail tip, and odd hazel eyes (**Future Mate=** Cedarpaw **Future Mentor= **(candidates) Desertwind, Violetwisp)

**_2.) _**Willowkit (Willowsight) - A white she-cat with black markings in her fur and green eyes (**Future Mate=** Lightningpaw **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Blizzardkit (Blizzardstorm) - A large white tom with bright blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Stormkit, Willowkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Stormkit (Stormsplash) - A grey tom with white splashes in his fur and amber eyes (**Future Mate= **Frostkit **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Pantherkit (Pantherclaws) - A small black she-cat with hazel eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Frostkit (Frostsoul) - A very small light gray she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Stormkit **Parents=** Moonpetal (mother) Stonetumble (father) **Future Mentor=** Sparrowflight)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_RiverClan_**

**_LEADER:_**

**_DEPUTY:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= OPEN**)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_7.)_**

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Heronpaw (Heroncry) - A cream dappled she-cat with bright green eyes (Exact copy of her dead mother) (**Future Mate= **Riverpaw **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Cedarpaw **Mentor= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Riverpaw (Riverswift) - A handsome brown and white tom with two different color eyes, a scar on his left eye. (**Future Mate=** Heronpaw **Mentor= RIVERCLAN LEADER**)

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_WindClan_**

**_LEADER:_**

**_DEPUTY:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:_**

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_7.)_**

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Destinypaw (Destinyheart) - A white she-cat with grey tail markings and ocean blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Mentor= OPEN**)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_ShadowClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Singlestar - A black cat with a cobweb eyepatch and a blue eye (**Mate= OPEN** **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= **Nightpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Horace - An orange colored tom with long fur (**Apprentice= **Lilypaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Lilypaw (Lilyclaw) - A soft brown she-cat with white paws and pink pads and bright yellow eyes (**Mentor=** Horace)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_7.)_**

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Blackpaw (Blackstreak) - A black tom who has a white stripe running up the side of his leg (**Future Mate= OPEN Mentor= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Nightpaw (Nightpetal) - An ashy black she-cat with big pitch black eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Mentor=** Rowenleap)

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Monsterhunter - A gray and brown tom without a back leg (**Mate= OPEN**)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_LONERS:_**

**_1.) _**Darkpaw (Darknight) - A pure black cat with golden yellow eyes and a lot of scars (**Future Mate= OPEN Future Mentor= OPEN**) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.)_**

**_ROGUES:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_KITTYPETS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_Main: Flyingkit_**

**_Mentor: (candidates) Desertwind, Violetwisp_**

**_Friend 1: Willowkit_**

**_Friend 2: (candidates) Splashpaw_**

**_Love Interest: Cedarpaw_**

**_Main Villain: (candidates) Pantherkit, Frostkit_**

**_Villain Crony 1: (candidates) Pantherkit, Frostkit_**

**_Villain Crony 2: (candidates) Pantherkit, Frostkit_**

Now for what you really want...** **The form**!**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)

**_That's it! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Loves, hugs, and flying bombs,_**

**_thatgirlwithwings, a.k.a. Flyingsong_**


	4. Update 3

Hey guys! Here is the third update on my create-a-cat! We've had even more submissions, but it's still not enough! ThunderClan needs 3 more apprentices, and 3 elders, AND THAT'S IT. RiverClan needs a leader, deputy, medicine cat apprentice, 9 more warriors, 4 more apprentices, 3-4 queens, at least 6 kits, and 3 elders. WindClan needs a deputy, medicine cat, 5 more warriors, 4 more apprentices, 2-3 more queens, at least 6 kits, and 3 elders. ShadowClan needs 6 more warriors, 2 more apprentices, 2-3 more queens, at least 6 kits, and 1-2 more elders.

These are the name parts that cannot be used any longer by clan.

For ThunderClan: storm, splash, feather, sun

For ShadowClan: night

Everything is open for all clans, and storm, splash, feather, and sun names can still be used for RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Names containing "night" can be used for ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan.

Also, I will not be deciding on the mentor for Flyingkit until ThunderClan is full and/or I receive a third submission for the role. Same with her second friend.

* * *

><p>Hey y'all! It's thatgirlwithwings here, a.k.a. Flyingsong! (That's what I've decided my warrior name would be.) So, now that I'm off school for the summer, I'll be continuing my other Warriors story, A New Candescence, and starting up a new one! It is tentatively called "Life of a Teenage Warrior" and stares me as a cat! Starting from 3 moons old, to death... Basically, the story is that I'm turned into a kit and dropped, quite literally, into ThunderClan territory. They take me in, but there is a prophecy and darkness afoot, that only I can save the clans from. And if I don't I'll never return to being a human! :O<p>

So, in the interest of having many people partake somewhat in this journey of mine, I decided to do a create-a-cat for the Clans! I want to thank Silverlight123 and Eclipsedawn of MoonClan for donating some of their cats to my story. In fact, all of them listed below, except Flyingkit, are theirs! But first, let's lay down some ground **rules**.

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current alliegances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the alleigances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. I will only allow one matching suffix and prefix in each clan. For example, Blizzardkit's warrior name is Blizzardstorm, and his brother's warrior name is Stormsplash. Hence, there will be no more names with "storm" in it in Thunderclan. **If any part of the name has been breaks this rule, or is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Winged Paws" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!** 'Nuff said.

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**From the sky she will fall**

**But from there she will fly**

**Songs of flight in her ears**

**And wings on her paws**

**The one who flies will be the on who saves**

**The clans from the .**

What will she save the clans from? I don't know! Because I need a villain! XD Here is **the prophecy** Flyingkit will receive, as well as the one above.

**Although cat you are not**

**Cat you are now**

**And to return to your home**

**You must follow the law**

**Grow up and grow strong**

**Live long and live proud**

**And when your quest is complete**

**To your life you will return**

Spooky, huh? What would you do if you got a prophecy like that? Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

**_ThunderClan_**

**_LEADER:_** Kingstar - A proud, blue-grey tom with always ruffled fur and white, lightning like stripes on his face (**Mate=** Desertwind **Apprentice=** **OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Nightbreeze - A sleek black tom with blue-green eyes (**Mate=** Violetwisp **Kits=** Splashpaw **Apprentice=** Cedarpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_** Silverberry - A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (**Littermates=** Moonpetal **Apprentice= **Goldenpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Goldenpaw (Goldensun) - A light brown, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes (**Future Mate=** Mysticpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Parents=** Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Lightningpaw **Mentor=** Silverberry)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate=** Lilyleap (deceased) **Kits=** Cedarpaw, Heronpaw **Future Apprentice= **Frostkit)

**_2.) _**Ivoryfang - A silver tabby tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Swanfeather **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Apprentice=** Splashpaw)

**_3.) _**Desertwind - An emotional, challenged pretty blonde she-cat with copper tones and green eyes (**Mate=** Kingstar **Future Apprentice=** Flyingkit?)

**_4.) _**Snowfall - A completely snowy white she-cat with silver circle around her left eye (**Mate=** TAKEN **Littermates=** Featherlove **Apprentice= **Lightningpaw)

**_5.) _**Violetwisp - A white she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Mate=** Nightwind **Kits=** Splashpaw **Future Apprentice=** Flyingkit?)

**_6.) _**Stonetumble - A large gray tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Moonpetal **Kits=** Frostkit **Future Apprentice=** Willowkit)

**_7.) _**Featherlove - A bright grey she-cat with a black underbelly and deep brown eyes (**Littermates=** Snowfall **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_8.) _**Hawkfire - A ginger-and-brown tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Foxmask **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit **Future Apprentice=** Pantherkit)

**_9.) _**Boltstrike - A dark gray, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes, a scar on his right one (**Mate= OPEN** **Kits=** Lightningpaw, Goldenpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_10.) _**Iceshadow - A white she-cat with distinctive black markings and a blue eyes (**Mate=** Braveheart (deceased) Sunblaze **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_11.) _**Sunblaze - A light brown tabby tom with many white spots and amber eyes (**Mate=** Iceshadow **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Cedarpaw (Cedarleaf) - A large dark grey tom with black stripes through his fur and golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Flyingkit **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Heronpaw **Mentor=** Nightwind)

**_2.) _**Lightningpaw (Lightningbolt) - A dark gray with black striped tom with sapphire eyes (**Future Mate=** Willowkit **Parents=** Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Goldenpaw **Mentor=** Snowfall)

**_3.) _**Splashpaw (Splashflower) - A small black she-cat with white markings and blue-green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Violetwisp (mother) Nightwind (father) **Mentor=** Ivoryfang)

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Swanfeather - A white she-cat with black marking on her face and tail and green eyes (**Mate=** Ivoryfang **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit)

**_2.) _**Moonpetal - A silver she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Stonetumble **Kits=** Frostkit **Littermates=** Silverberry)

**_3.) _**Foxmask - A light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (**Mate=** Hawkfire **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Flyingkit (Flyingsong) - A dark brown she-cat with black paws, eye circles, underbelly, tail tip, and odd hazel eyes (**Future Mate=** Cedarpaw **Future Mentor= **(candidates) Desertwind, Violetwisp)

**_2.) _**Willowkit (Willowsight) - A white she-cat with black markings in her fur and green eyes (**Future Mate=** Lightningpaw **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Blizzardkit (Blizzardstorm) - A large white tom with bright blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Stormkit, Willowkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Stormkit (Stormsplash) - A grey tom with white splashes in his fur and amber eyes (**Future Mate= **Frostkit **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Pantherkit (Pantherclaws) - A small black she-cat with hazel eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Future Mentor= **Hawkfire)

**_6.) _**Frostkit (Frostsoul) - A very small light gray she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Stormkit **Parents=** Moonpetal (mother) Stonetumble (father) **Future Mentor=** Sparrowflight)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_RiverClan_**

**_LEADER:_**

**_DEPUTY:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= OPEN**)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Mistysilver - A beautiful blue-grey she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate= OPEN** **Kits=** Riverpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_7.)_**

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Heronpaw (Heroncry) - A cream dappled she-cat with bright green eyes (Exact copy of her dead mother) (**Future Mate= **Riverpaw **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Cedarpaw **Mentor= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Riverpaw (Riverswift) - A handsome brown and white tom with two different color eyes, a scar on his left eye. (**Future Mate=** Heronpaw **Parents=** Mistysilver (mother) **OPEN** (father) **Mentor= RIVERCLAN LEADER**)

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_WindClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Gorgestar - A gray tom with bright yellow eyes (**Mate=** Honeyear **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Mysticpaw (Mysticblaze) - A ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white chest fur (**Future Mate=** Goldenpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Mentor= OPEN**)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Crimsonfeather - A beautiful crimson she-cat with dark green eyes (**Future Mate=** Spiritfur **Future Kits=** Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Parents=** Auburnwing (mother) Greenfire (father) **Future Siblings=** Leafkit, Emeraldkit **Apprentice=** Destinypaw)

**_2.) _**Spiritfur - A white tom with intense icy blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Crimsonfeather **Future Kits= **Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Greenfire - A light brown tom with bright green eyes (**Mate=** Auburnwing **Kits= **Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future) **Littermates=** Honeyear, Sunpelt **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Honeyear - A brown she-cat with a honey brown ear and light green eyes (**Mate=** Gorgestar **Littermates=** Sunpelt, Greenfire **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Sunpelt - A light honey brown tom with dark green eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Greenfire, Honeyear **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.)_**

**_7.)_**

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Destinypaw (Destinyheart) - A white she-cat with grey tail markings and ocean blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Mentor= **Crimsonfeather)

**_2.) _**Hawkpaw (Hawkpath) - A small black she-cat with green eyes and a nicked ear (**Future Mate= OPEN Mentor= OPEN**)

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Auburnwing - An expectant auburn she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Greenfire **Kits=** Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future))

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_ShadowClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Singlestar - A black cat with a cobweb eyepatch and a blue eye (**Mate= OPEN** **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= **Nightpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Horace - An orange colored tom with long fur (**Apprentice= **Lilypaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Lilypaw (Lilyclaw) - A soft brown she-cat with white paws and pink pads and bright yellow eyes (**Mentor=** Horace)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.)_** Thistleflower - A red she-cat with black stripes (**Mate= OPEN Parents=** Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Bleakeye **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Bleakeye - An ashey-grey cat with large pale eyes that look empty (**Mate= OPEN Parents= **Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Thistleflower **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Burntail - An orange she-cat with a black tail and light eyes - (**Mate=** Cricketleg **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Cricketleg - A light brown cat with powerful back muscles and green eyes - (**Mate=** Burntail **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_7.)_**

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Blackpaw (Blackstreak) - A black tom who has a white stripe running up the side of his leg (**Future Mate= OPEN Mentor= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Nightpaw (Nightpetal) - An ashy black she-cat with big pitch black eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Mentor=** Rowenleap)

**_3.) _**Rockpaw (Rockmind) - A brown tom with white spots and green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Mentor= OPEN**)

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Lovely - A long-haired pure white cat (**Mate= OPEN Future Kits= OPEN**)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Monsterhunter - A gray and brown tom without a back leg (**Mate= OPEN**)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_LONERS:_**

**_1.) _**Darkpaw (Darknight) - A pure black cat with golden yellow eyes and a lot of scars (**Future Mate= OPEN Future Mentor= OPEN**) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.)_**

**_ROGUES:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_KITTYPETS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_Main: Flyingkit_**

**_Mentor: (candidates) Desertwind, Violetwisp_**

**_Friend 1: Willowkit_**

**_Friend 2: (candidates) Splashpaw_**

**_Love Interest: Cedarpaw_**

**_Main Villain: Bleakeye_**

**_Villain Crony 1: Frostkit_**

**_Villain Crony 2: Pantherkit_**

Now for what you really want...** **The form**!**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)

**_That's it! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Loves, hugs, and flying bombs,_**

**_thatgirlwithwings, a.k.a. Flyingsong_**


	5. Update 4

Hey guys! Here is the fourth update on my create-a-cat! We've had even more submissions, but it's still not enough! ThunderClan needs 3 more apprentices, and 3 elders, AND THAT'S IT. RiverClan needs a deputy, medicine cat, 6 more warriors, 4 more apprentices, 2-3 queens, at least 4 more kits, and 3 elders. WindClan needs a medicine cat, 5 more warriors, 4 more apprentices, 2-3 more queens, at least 6 kits, and 3 elders. ShadowClan needs 5 more warriors, 1 more apprentice, 2-3 more queens, at least 6 kits, and 1-2 more elders.

These are the name parts that cannot be used any longer by clan.

For ThunderClan: storm, splash, feather, sun

For RiverClan: river

For ShadowClan: night

Everything is open for all clans, and storm, splash, feather, and sun names can still be used for RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Names containing "night" can be used for ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. Names with "river" can be used for ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan.

Also, I will not be deciding on the mentor for Flyingkit until ThunderClan is full and/or I receive a third submission for the role. Same with her second friend.

* * *

><p>Hey y'all! It's thatgirlwithwings here, a.k.a. Flyingsong! (That's what I've decided my warrior name would be.) So, now that I'm off school for the summer, I'll be continuing my other Warriors story, A New Candescence, and starting up a new one! It is tentatively called "Life of a Teenage Warrior" and stares me as a cat! Starting from 3 moons old, to death... Basically, the story is that I'm turned into a kit and dropped, quite literally, into ThunderClan territory. They take me in, but there is a prophecy and darkness afoot, that only I can save the clans from. And if I don't I'll never return to being a human! :O<p>

So, in the interest of having many people partake somewhat in this journey of mine, I decided to do a create-a-cat for the Clans! I want to thank Silverlight123 and Eclipsedawn of MoonClan for donating some of their cats to my story. In fact, all of them listed below, except Flyingkit, are theirs! But first, let's lay down some ground **rules**.

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current alliegances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the alleigances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. I will only allow one matching suffix and prefix in each clan. For example, Blizzardkit's warrior name is Blizzardstorm, and his brother's warrior name is Stormsplash. Hence, there will be no more names with "storm" in it in Thunderclan. **If any part of the name has been breaks this rule, or is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Winged Paws" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!** 'Nuff said.

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**From the sky she will fall**

**But from there she will fly**

**Songs of flight in her ears**

**And wings on her paws**

**The one who flies will be the on who saves**

**The clans from the .**

What will she save the clans from? I don't know! Because I need a villain! XD Here is **the prophecy** Flyingkit will receive, as well as the one above.

**Although cat you are not**

**Cat you are now**

**And to return to your home**

**You must follow the law**

**Grow up and grow strong**

**Live long and live proud**

**And when your quest is complete**

**To your life you will return**

Spooky, huh? What would you do if you got a prophecy like that? Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

**_ThunderClan_**

**_LEADER:_** Kingstar - A proud, blue-grey tom with always ruffled fur and white, lightning like stripes on his face (**Mate=** Desertwind **Apprentice=** **OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Nightbreeze - A sleek black tom with blue-green eyes (**Mate=** Violetwisp **Kits=** Splashpaw **Apprentice=** Cedarpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_** Silverberry - A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (**Littermates=** Moonpetal **Apprentice= **Goldenpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Goldenpaw (Goldensun) - A light brown, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes (**Future Mate=** Mysticpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Parents=** Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Lightningpaw **Mentor=** Silverberry)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate=** Lilyleap (deceased) **Kits=** Cedarpaw, Heronpaw **Future Apprentice= **Frostkit)

**_2.) _**Ivoryfang - A silver tabby tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Swanfeather **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Apprentice=** Splashpaw)

**_3.) _**Desertwind - An emotional, challenged pretty blonde she-cat with copper tones and green eyes (**Mate=** Kingstar **Future Apprentice=** Flyingkit?)

**_4.) _**Snowfall - A completely snowy white she-cat with silver circle around her left eye (**Mate=** TAKEN **Littermates=** Featherlove **Apprentice= **Lightningpaw)

**_5.) _**Violetwisp - A white she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Mate=** Nightwind **Kits=** Splashpaw **Future Apprentice=** Flyingkit?)

**_6.) _**Stonetumble - A large gray tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Moonpetal **Kits=** Frostkit **Future Apprentice=** Willowkit)

**_7.) _**Featherlove - A bright grey she-cat with a black underbelly and deep brown eyes (**Littermates=** Snowfall **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_8.) _**Hawkfire - A ginger-and-brown tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Foxmask **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit **Future Apprentice=** Pantherkit)

**_9.) _**Boltstrike - A dark gray, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes, a scar on his right one (**Mate= OPEN** **Kits=** Lightningpaw, Goldenpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_10.) _**Iceshadow - A white she-cat with distinctive black markings and a blue eyes (**Mate=** Braveheart (deceased) Sunblaze **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_11.) _**Sunblaze - A light brown tabby tom with many white spots and amber eyes (**Mate=** Iceshadow **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Cedarpaw (Cedarleaf) - A large dark grey tom with black stripes through his fur and golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Flyingkit **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Heronpaw **Mentor=** Nightwind)

**_2.) _**Lightningpaw (Lightningbolt) - A dark gray with black striped tom with sapphire eyes (**Future Mate=** Willowkit **Parents=** Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Goldenpaw **Mentor=** Snowfall)

**_3.) _**Splashpaw (Splashflower) - A small black she-cat with white markings and blue-green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Violetwisp (mother) Nightwind (father) **Mentor=** Ivoryfang)

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Swanfeather - A white she-cat with black marking on her face and tail and green eyes (**Mate=** Ivoryfang **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit)

**_2.) _**Moonpetal - A silver she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Stonetumble **Kits=** Frostkit **Littermates=** Silverberry)

**_3.) _**Foxmask - A light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (**Mate=** Hawkfire **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Flyingkit (Flyingsong) - A dark brown she-cat with black paws, eye circles, underbelly, tail tip, and odd hazel eyes (**Future Mate=** Cedarpaw **Future Mentor= **(candidates) Desertwind, Violetwisp)

**_2.) _**Willowkit (Willowsight) - A white she-cat with black markings in her fur and green eyes (**Future Mate=** Lightningpaw **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Blizzardkit (Blizzardstorm) - A large white tom with bright blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Stormkit, Willowkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Stormkit (Stormsplash) - A grey tom with white splashes in his fur and amber eyes (**Future Mate= **Frostkit **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Pantherkit (Pantherclaws) - A small black she-cat with hazel eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Future Mentor= **Hawkfire)

**_6.) _**Frostkit (Frostsoul) - A very small light gray she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Stormkit **Parents=** Moonpetal (mother) Stonetumble (father) **Future Mentor=** Sparrowflight)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_RiverClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Dropstar - A light gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Blastfoot **Apprentice=** Riverpaw)

**_DEPUTY:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= OPEN**)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Mistysilver - A beautiful blue-grey she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate= OPEN** **Kits=** Riverpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Rainstreak - A smokey black tom with a white paw and blue eyes (**Mate= **Shiningriver **Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit **Apprentice=** Heronpaw)

**_3.) _**Blastfoot - A brown tom with gray around his sky blue eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Dropstar **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Brakenslash - Tan tom with amber eyes and a white toe on his right forepaw (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_7.)_**

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Heronpaw (Heroncry) - A cream dappled she-cat with bright green eyes (Exact copy of her dead mother) (**Future Mate= **Riverpaw **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Cedarpaw **Mentor= **Rainstreak)

**_2.) _**Riverpaw (Riverswift) - A handsome brown and white tom with two different color eyes, a scar on his left eye. (**Future Mate=** Heronpaw **Parents=** Mistysilver (mother) **OPEN** (father) **Mentor= **Dropstar)

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Shiningriver - A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (**Mate=** Rainstreak** Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.) SAVED FOR STRIPEDKIT_**

**_2.) SAVED FOR WHITEKIT_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_WindClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Gorgestar - A gray tom with bright yellow eyes (**Mate=** Honeyear **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Blazestreak - A reddish dark brown tom with teal eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Mysticpaw (Mysticblaze) - A ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white chest fur (**Future Mate=** Goldenpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Mentor= OPEN**)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Crimsonfeather - A beautiful crimson she-cat with dark green eyes (**Future Mate=** Spiritfur **Future Kits=** Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Parents=** Auburnwing (mother) Greenfire (father) **Future Siblings=** Leafkit, Emeraldkit **Apprentice=** Destinypaw)

**_2.) _**Spiritfur - A white tom with intense icy blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Crimsonfeather **Future Kits= **Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Greenfire - A light brown tom with bright green eyes (**Mate=** Auburnwing **Kits= **Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future) **Littermates=** Honeyear, Sunpelt **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Honeyear - A brown she-cat with a honey brown ear and light green eyes (**Mate=** Gorgestar **Littermates=** Sunpelt, Greenfire **Apprentice= **Hawkpaw)

**_5.) _**Sunpelt - A light honey brown tom with dark green eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Greenfire, Honeyear **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.)_**

**_7.)_**

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Destinypaw (Destinyheart) - A white she-cat with grey tail markings and ocean blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Mentor= **Crimsonfeather)

**_2.) _**Hawkpaw (Hawkpath) - A small black she-cat with green eyes and a nicked ear (**Future Mate= OPEN Mentor= **Honeyear)

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Auburnwing - An expectant auburn she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Greenfire **Kits=** Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future))

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_ShadowClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Singlestar - A black cat with a cobweb eyepatch and a blue eye (**Mate= OPEN Kits= **Silverkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= **Nightpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Horace - An orange colored tom with long fur (**Apprentice= **Lilypaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Lilypaw (Lilyclaw) - A soft brown she-cat with white paws and pink pads and bright yellow eyes (**Mentor=** Horace)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.)_** Thistleflower - A red she-cat with black stripes (**Mate= OPEN Parents=** Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Bleakeye **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Bleakeye - An ashey-grey tom with large pale eyes that look empty (**Mate= OPEN Parents= **Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Thistleflower **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Burntail - An orange she-cat with a black tail and light eyes - (**Mate=** Cricketleg **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= **Redpaw)

**_4.) _**Cricketleg - A light brown tom with powerful back muscles and green eyes - (**Mate=** Burntail **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**

**_6.)_**

**_7.)_**

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Blackpaw (Blackstreak) - A black tom who has a white stripe running up the side of his leg (**Future Mate= **Silverkit** Mentor= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Nightpaw (Nightpetal) - An ashy black she-cat with big pitch black eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Mentor=** Rowenleap)

**_3.) _**Rockpaw (Rockmind) - A brown tom with white spots and green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Other Siblings= **Thistleflower, Bleakeye **Mentor= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Redpaw (Redwind) - An auburn long-legged tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Mentor=** Burntail)

**_5.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Lovely - A long-haired pure white cat (**Mate= OPEN Future Kits= OPEN**)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Silverkit (Silverheart) - A silver she-cat with amber eyes (**Future Mate=** Blackpaw **Parents= OPEN** (mother) Singlestar (father) **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Monsterhunter - A gray and brown tom without a back leg (**Mate= OPEN**)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_LONERS:_**

**_1.) _**Darkpaw (Darknight) - A pure black cat with golden yellow eyes and a lot of scars (**Future Mate= OPEN Future Mentor= OPEN**) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.)_**

**_ROGUES:_**

**_1.) _**Zero (Ringpelt) - An orange tom with a white ring (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.)_**

**_KITTYPETS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_Main: Flyingkit_**

**_Mentor: (candidates) Desertwind, Violetwisp_**

**_Friend 1: Willowkit_**

**_Friend 2: (candidates) Splashpaw, Redpaw_**

**_Love Interest: Cedarpaw_**

**_Main Villain: Bleakeye_**

**_Villain Crony 1: Frostkit_**

**_Villain Crony 2: Pantherkit_**

Now for what you really want...** **The form**!**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)

**_That's it! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Loves, hugs, and flying bombs,_**

**_thatgirlwithwings, a.k.a. Flyingsong_**


	6. Update 5

Hey guys! Here is the fifth update on my create-a-cat! We've had even more submissions, but it's still not enough! ThunderClan needs 2 more apprentices, and 3 elders, AND THAT'S IT. RiverClan needs a deputy, medicine cat, 6 more warriors, 4 more apprentices, 2-3 queens, at least 4 more kits, and 2 more elders. WindClan needs a medicine cat, 5 more warriors, 4 more apprentices, and 3 elders. ShadowClan needs 3 more warriors, 2-3 more queens, at least 5 more kits, and 1-2 more elders.

These are the name parts that cannot be used any longer by clan.

For ThunderClan: storm, splash, feather, sun

For RiverClan: river

For WindClan: blaze

For ShadowClan: night

Also, I will not be deciding on the mentor for Flyingkit until ThunderClan is full and/or I receive a third submission for the role. For her second friend, I have four submissions and I'm having trouble deciding, so I will NOT be taking any more submissions for it.

* * *

><p>Hey y'all! It's thatgirlwithwings here, a.k.a. Flyingsong! (That's what I've decided my warrior name would be.) So, now that I'm off school for the summer, I'll be continuing my other Warriors story, A New Candescence, and starting up a new one! It is tentatively called "Life of a Teenage Warrior" and stares me as a cat! Starting from 3 moons old, to death... Basically, the story is that I'm turned into a kit and dropped, quite literally, into ThunderClan territory. They take me in, but there is a prophecy and darkness afoot, that only I can save the clans from. And if I don't I'll never return to being a human! :O<p>

So, in the interest of having many people partake somewhat in this journey of mine, I decided to do a create-a-cat for the Clans! I want to thank Silverlight123 and Eclipsedawn of MoonClan for donating some of their cats to my story. In fact, all of them listed below, except Flyingkit, are theirs! But first, let's lay down some ground **rules**.

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current alliegances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the alleigances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. I will only allow one matching suffix and prefix in each clan. For example, Blizzardkit's warrior name is Blizzardstorm, and his brother's warrior name is Stormsplash. Hence, there will be no more names with "storm" in it in Thunderclan. **If any part of the name has been breaks this rule, or is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Winged Paws" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!** 'Nuff said.

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**From the sky she will fall**

**But from there she will fly**

**Songs of flight in her ears**

**And wings on her paws**

**The one who flies will be the on who saves**

**The clans from the .**

What will she save the clans from? I don't know! Because I need a villain! XD Here is **the prophecy** Flyingkit will receive, as well as the one above.

**Although cat you are not**

**Cat you are now**

**And to return to your home**

**You must follow the law**

**Grow up and grow strong**

**Live long and live proud**

**And when your quest is complete**

**To your life you will return**

Spooky, huh? What would you do if you got a prophecy like that? Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

**_ThunderClan_**

**_LEADER:_** Kingstar - A proud, blue-grey tom with always ruffled fur and white, lightning like stripes on his face (**Mate=** Desertwind **Apprentice=** **OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Nightbreeze - A sleek black tom with blue-green eyes (**Mate=** Violetwisp **Kits=** Splashpaw **Apprentice=** Cedarpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_** Silverberry - A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (**Littermates=** Moonpetal **Apprentice= **Goldenpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Goldenpaw (Goldensun) - A light brown, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes (**Future Mate=** Mysticpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Parents=** Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Lightningpaw **Mentor=** Silverberry)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate=** Lilyleap (deceased) **Kits=** Cedarpaw, Heronpaw **Future Apprentice= **Frostkit)

**_2.) _**Ivoryfang - A silver tabby tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Swanfeather **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Apprentice=** Splashpaw)

**_3.) _**Desertwind - An emotional, challenged pretty blonde she-cat with copper tones and green eyes (**Mate=** Kingstar **Future Apprentice=** Flyingkit?)

**_4.) _**Snowfall - A completely snowy white she-cat with silver circle around her left eye (**Mate=** TAKEN **Littermates=** Featherlove **Apprentice= **Lightningpaw)

**_5.) _**Violetwisp - A white she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Mate=** Nightwind **Kits=** Splashpaw **Future Apprentice=** Flyingkit?)

**_6.) _**Stonetumble - A large gray tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Moonpetal **Kits=** Frostkit **Future Apprentice=** Willowkit)

**_7.) _**Featherlove - A bright grey she-cat with a black underbelly and deep brown eyes (**Littermates=** Snowfall **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_8.) _**Hawkfire - A ginger-and-brown tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Foxmask **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit **Future Apprentice=** Pantherkit)

**_9.) _**Boltstrike - A dark gray, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes, a scar on his right one (**Mate= **Meadowbreeze (deceased) Rose (Rosebloom) **Kits=** Lightningpaw, Goldenpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_10.) _**Iceshadow - A white she-cat with distinctive black markings and a blue eyes (**Mate=** Braveheart (deceased) Sunblaze **Future Apprentice= **Stormkit)

**_11.) _**Sunblaze - A light brown tabby tom with many white spots and amber eyes (**Mate=** Iceshadow **Future Apprentice= **Blizzardkit)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Cedarpaw (Cedarleaf) - A large dark grey tom with black stripes through his fur and golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Flyingkit **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Heronpaw **Mentor=** Nightwind)

**_2.) _**Lightningpaw (Lightningbolt) - A dark gray with black striped tom with sapphire eyes (**Future Mate=** Willowkit **Parents=** Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Goldenpaw **Mentor=** Snowfall)

**_3.) _**Splashpaw (Splashflower) - A small black she-cat with white markings and blue-green eyes (**Future Mate= **Jadepaw **Parents=** Violetwisp (mother) Nightwind (father) **Mentor=** Ivoryfang)

**_4.) _**Jadepaw (Jadestone) - A silver tabby tom with jade green eyes (**Future Mate=** Splashpaw **Mentor= OPEN**)

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Swanfeather - A white she-cat with black marking on her face and tail and green eyes (**Mate=** Ivoryfang **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit)

**_2.) _**Moonpetal - A silver she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Stonetumble **Kits=** Frostkit **Littermates=** Silverberry)

**_3.) _**Foxmask - A light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (**Mate=** Hawkfire **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Flyingkit (Flyingsong) - A dark brown she-cat with black paws, eye circles, underbelly, tail tip, and odd hazel eyes (**Future Mate=** Cedarpaw **Future Mentor= **(candidates) Desertwind, Violetwisp)

**_2.) _**Willowkit (Willowsight) - A white she-cat with black markings in her fur and green eyes (**Future Mate=** Lightningpaw **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Future Mentor= **Stonetumble)

**_3.) _**Blizzardkit (Blizzardstorm) - A large white tom with bright blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Stormkit, Willowkit **Future Mentor= **Sunblaze)

**_4.) _**Stormkit (Stormsplash) - A grey tom with white splashes in his fur and amber eyes (**Future Mate= **Frostkit **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit **Future Mentor= **Iceshadow)

**_5.) _**Pantherkit (Pantherclaws) - A small black she-cat with hazel eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Future Mentor= **Hawkfire)

**_6.) _**Frostkit (Frostsoul) - A very small light gray she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Stormkit **Parents=** Moonpetal (mother) Stonetumble (father) **Future Mentor=** Sparrowflight)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_RiverClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Dropstar - A light gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Blastfoot **Apprentice=** Riverpaw)

**_DEPUTY:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= OPEN**)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Mistysilver - A beautiful blue-grey she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate= OPEN** **Kits=** Riverpaw **Future Kits=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Rainstreak - A smokey black tom with a white paw and blue eyes (**Mate= **Shiningriver **Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit **Apprentice=** Heronpaw)

**_3.) _**Blastfoot - A brown tom with gray around his sky blue eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Dropstar **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Brakenslash - Tan tom with amber eyes and a white toe on his right forepaw (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_7.)_**

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Heronpaw (Heroncry) - A cream dappled she-cat with bright green eyes (Exact copy of her dead mother) (**Future Mate= **Riverpaw **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Cedarpaw **Mentor= **Rainstreak)

**_2.) _**Riverpaw (Riverswift) - A handsome brown and white tom with two different color eyes, a scar on his left eye. (**Future Mate=** Heronpaw **Parents=** Mistysilver (mother) **OPEN** (father) **Future Siblings=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit **Mentor= **Dropstar)

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Shiningriver - A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (**Mate=** Rainstreak** Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.) SAVED FOR STRIPEDKIT_**

**_2.) SAVED FOR WHITEKIT_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Trickleflare - A gray-blue tom with amber eyes and 1/3 of his tail (Mate= Gingerflash (deceased)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_WindClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Gorgestar - A gray tom with bright yellow eyes (**Mate=** Honeyear **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Blazestreak - A reddish dark brown tom with teal eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Mysticpaw (Mysticblaze) - A ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white chest fur (**Future Mate=** Goldenpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Mentor= OPEN**)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Crimsonfeather - A beautiful crimson she-cat with dark green eyes (**Future Mate=** Spiritfur **Future Kits=** Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Parents=** Auburnwing (mother) Greenfire (father) **Future Siblings=** Leafkit, Emeraldkit **Apprentice=** Destinypaw)

**_2.) _**Spiritfur - A white tom with intense icy blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Crimsonfeather **Future Kits= **Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Greenfire - A light brown tom with bright green eyes (**Mate=** Auburnwing **Kits= **Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future) **Littermates=** Honeyear, Sunpelt **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Honeyear - A brown she-cat with a honey brown ear and light green eyes (**Mate=** Gorgestar **Littermates=** Sunpelt, Greenfire **Apprentice= **Hawkpaw)

**_5.) _**Sunpelt - A light honey brown tom with dark green eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Greenfire, Honeyear **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Sparkstrength - A ginger tom with blue eyes (**Mate=** Aspencloud **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_7.) _**Ashwind - A gray-brown tom with no tail and gray eyes (**Mate=** Stormbreeze **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Destinypaw (Destinyheart) - A white she-cat with grey tail markings and ocean blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Mentor= **Crimsonfeather)

**_2.) _**Hawkpaw (Hawkpath) - A small black she-cat with green eyes and a nicked ear (**Future Mate= OPEN Mentor= **Honeyear)

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Auburnwing - An expectant auburn she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Greenfire **Kits=** Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future))

**_2.) _**Aspencloud - A black and white she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate=** Sparkpelt **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit)

**_3.) _**Stormbreeze - A dark gray tabby she-cat with sea green eyes (**Mate=** Ashwind **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Moonkit (Moongrass) - A long-haired white she-cat with violet eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit **Future Mentor=** ?)

**_2.) _**Tigerkit (Tigerjaw) - A brown tabby tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Lilykit, Reedkit, Moonkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Lilykit (Lilypetal) - A white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates= **Reedkit, Moonkit, Tigerkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Reedkit (Reedcall) - A ginger tom with black and dark brown markings and blue-purple eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Swipekit (Swipeclaw) - A brown tom with dark brown stripes and gray eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Flightkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Flightkit (Flightbeat) - A white she-cat with gray and black spots with sea green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Swipekit** Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_ShadowClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Singlestar - A black cat with a cobweb eyepatch and a blue eye (**Mate= OPEN Kits= **Ravenpaw, Silverkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= **Nightpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Horace - An orange colored tom with long fur (**Apprentice= **Lilypaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Lilypaw (Lilyclaw) - A soft brown she-cat with white paws and pink pads and bright yellow eyes (**Mentor=** Horace)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.)_** Thistleflower - A red she-cat with black stripes (**Mate= OPEN Parents=** Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Bleakeye **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Bleakeye - An ashey-grey tom with large pale eyes that look empty (**Mate= OPEN Parents= **Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Thistleflower **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Burntail - An orange she-cat with a black tail and light eyes (**Mate=** Cricketleg **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= **Redpaw)

**_4.) _**Cricketleg - A light brown tom with powerful back muscles and green eyes (**Mate=** Burntail **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Springstep - A brown and white she-cat with green eyes (Mate= OPEN Littermates= Deadheart Apprentice= OPEN)

**_6.) _**Deadheart - A black tom with a gray patch on his chest (Littermates= Springstep Apprentice= Rockpaw)

**_7.)_**

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Blackpaw (Blackstreak) - A black tom who has a white stripe running up the side of his leg (**Future Mate= **Silverkit** Mentor= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Nightpaw (Nightpetal) - An ashy black she-cat with big pitch black eyes (**Future Mate= **Redpaw **Mentor=** Rowenleap)

**_3.) _**Rockpaw (Rockmind) - A brown tom with white spots and green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Other Siblings= **Thistleflower, Bleakeye **Mentor= **Deadheart)

**_4.) _**Redpaw (Redwind) - An auburn long-legged tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= **Nightpaw** Mentor=** Burntail)

**_5.) _**Ravenpaw (Ravendusk) - A black and white tom with golden brown eyes. (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents= OPEN** (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Silverkit **Mentor= OPEN**)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Lovely - A long-haired pure white cat (**Mate= OPEN Future Kits= OPEN**)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Silverkit (Silverheart) - A silver she-cat with amber eyes (**Future Mate=** Blackpaw **Parents= OPEN** (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Ravenpaw **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Monsterhunter - A gray and brown tom without a back leg (**Mate= OPEN**)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_LONERS:_**

**_1.) _**Darkpaw (Darknight) - A pure black cat with golden yellow eyes and a lot of scars (**Future Mate= OPEN Future Mentor= OPEN**) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.)_**

**_ROGUES:_**

**_1.) _**Zero (Ringpelt) - An orange tom with a white ring (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.)_**

**_KITTYPETS:_**

**_1.) _**Rose (Rosebloom) - A brown and cream tabby she-cat with gray eyes (**Mate=** Boltstrike **Future Kits=** Berrykit, Duskkit, Honeykit) (will join ThunderClan)

**_2.)_**

**_Main: Flyingkit_**

**_Mentor: (candidates) Desertwind, Violetwisp_**

**_Friend 1: Willowkit_**

**_Friend 2: (candidates) Splashpaw, Redpaw, Jadepaw, Silverkit_**

**_Love Interest: Cedarpaw_**

**_Main Villain: Bleakeye_**

**_Villain Crony 1: Frostkit_**

**_Villain Crony 2: Pantherkit_**

Now for what you really want...** **The form**!**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)

**_That's it! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Loves, hugs, and flying bombs,_**

**_thatgirlwithwings, a.k.a. Flyingsong_**


	7. Update 6

Hey guys! Here is the sixth update on my create-a-cat! We're getting so close! ThunderClan needs only 1 more elder! RiverClan needs a medicine cat, 5 more warriors, 2 more apprentices, 2-3 queens, and at least 4 more kits. WindClan needs a medicine cat, 3 more warriors, 3 more apprentices, and at the most 1 more elder. ShadowClan needs 3 more warriors, 2-3 more queens, at least 5 more kits, and 1-2 more elders.

These are the name parts that cannot be used any longer by clan.

For ThunderClan: storm, splash, feather, sun, bolt

For RiverClan: river

For WindClan: blaze

For ShadowClan: night

I have decided on Flyingkit's future mentor and last friend! Her mentor will be... Violetwisp! And her friend will be... Splashpaw AND Jadepaw! I have a special plan for that... ;)

* * *

><p>Hey y'all! It's thatgirlwithwings here, a.k.a. Flyingsong! (That's what I've decided my warrior name would be.) So, now that I'm off school for the summer, I'll be continuing my other Warriors story, A New Candescence, and starting up a new one! It is tentatively called "Life of a Teenage Warrior" and stares me as a cat! Starting from 3 moons old, to death... Basically, the story is that I'm turned into a kit and dropped, quite literally, into ThunderClan territory. They take me in, but there is a prophecy and darkness afoot, that only I can save the clans from. And if I don't I'll never return to being a human! :O<p>

So, in the interest of having many people partake somewhat in this journey of mine, I decided to do a create-a-cat for the Clans! I want to thank Silverlight123 and Eclipsedawn of MoonClan for donating some of their cats to my story. In fact, all of them listed below, except Flyingkit, are theirs! But first, let's lay down some ground **rules**.

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current alliegances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the alleigances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. I will only allow one matching suffix and prefix in each clan. For example, Blizzardkit's warrior name is Blizzardstorm, and his brother's warrior name is Stormsplash. Hence, there will be no more names with "storm" in it in Thunderclan. **If any part of the name has been breaks this rule, or is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Winged Paws" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!** 'Nuff said.

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**From the sky she will fall**

**But from there she will fly**

**Songs of flight in her ears**

**And wings on her paws**

**The one who flies will be the on who saves**

**The clan from the frosted soul, the dark claws, and the empty eyes.**

Here is **the prophecy** Flyingkit will receive, as well as the one above.

**Although cat you are not**

**Cat you are now**

**And to return to your home**

**You must follow the law**

**Grow up and grow strong**

**Live long and live proud**

**And when your quest is complete**

**To your life you will return**

Spooky, huh? What would you do if you got a prophecy like that? Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

**_ThunderClan_**

**_LEADER:_** Kingstar - A proud, blue-grey tom with always ruffled fur and white, lightning like stripes on his face (**Mate=** Desertwind **Apprentice=** Ebonypaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Nightbreeze - A sleek black tom with blue-green eyes (**Mate=** Violetwisp **Kits=** Splashpaw **Apprentice=** Cedarpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_** Silverberry - A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (**Littermates=** Moonpetal **Apprentice= **Goldenpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Goldenpaw (Goldensun) - A light brown, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes (**Future Mate=** Mysticpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Parents=** Meadowbreeze (mother, deceased) Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Lightningpaw **Mentor=** Silverberry)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate=** Lilyleap (deceased) **Kits=** Cedarpaw, Heronpaw **Future Apprentice= **Frostkit)

**_2.) _**Ivoryfang - A silver tabby tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Swanfeather **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Apprentice=** Splashpaw)

**_3.) _**Desertwind - An emotional, challenged pretty blonde she-cat with copper tones and green eyes (**Mate=** Kingstar **Apprentice=** **OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Snowfall - A completely snowy white she-cat with silver circle around her left eye (**Littermates=** Featherlove **Apprentice= **Lightningpaw)

**_5.) _**Violetwisp - A white she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Mate=** Nightwind **Kits=** Splashpaw **Future Apprentice=** Flyingkit)

**_6.) _**Stonetumble - A large gray tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Moonpetal **Kits=** Frostkit **Future Apprentice=** Willowkit)

**_7.) _**Featherlove - A bright grey she-cat with a black underbelly and deep brown eyes (**Littermates=** Snowfall **Apprentice= **Oakpaw)

**_8.) _**Hawkfire - A ginger-and-brown tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Foxmask **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit **Future Apprentice=** Pantherkit)

**_9.) _**Boltstrike - A dark gray, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes, a scar on his right one (**Mate= **Meadowbreeze (deceased) Rose (Rosebloom) **Kits=** Lightningpaw, Goldenpaw **Future Kits=** Berrykit, Duskkit, Honeykit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_10.) _**Iceshadow - A white she-cat with distinctive black markings and a blue eyes (**Mate=** Braveheart (deceased) Sunblaze **Future Apprentice= **Stormkit)

**_11.) _**Sunblaze - A light brown tabby tom with many white spots and amber eyes (**Mate=** Iceshadow **Future Apprentice= **Blizzardkit)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Cedarpaw (Cedarleaf) - A large dark grey tom with black stripes through his fur and golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Flyingkit **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Heronpaw **Mentor=** Nightwind)

**_2.) _**Lightningpaw (Lightningbolt) - A dark gray with black striped tom with sapphire eyes (**Future Mate=** Willowkit **Parents=** Meadowbreeze (mother, deceased) Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Goldenpaw **Mentor=** Snowfall)

**_3.) _**Splashpaw (Splashflower) - A small black she-cat with white markings and blue-green eyes (**Future Mate= **Jadepaw **Parents=** Violetwisp (mother) Nightwind (father) **Mentor=** Ivoryfang)

**_4.) _**Jadepaw (Jadestone) - A silver tabby tom with jade green eyes (**Future Mate=** Splashpaw **Mentor= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Ebonypaw (Ebonyfur) - A black she-cat with bright blue eyes (**Parents=** Whisperstream (mother) Fullspirit (father) **Littermates=** Larkpaw **Mentor=** Kingstar)

**_6.) _**Oakpaw (Oakbranch) - A brown tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes (**Future Mate=** Pantherkit **Parents=** Tinystep (mother) Losttail (father) **Mentor=** Featherlove)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Swanfeather - A white she-cat with black marking on her face and tail and green eyes (**Mate=** Ivoryfang **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit)

**_2.) _**Moonpetal - A silver she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Stonetumble **Kits=** Frostkit **Littermates=** Silverberry)

**_3.) _**Foxmask - Aa expectant light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (**Mate=** Hawkfire **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Flyingkit (Flyingsong) - A dark brown she-cat with black paws, eye circles, underbelly, tail tip, and odd hazel eyes (**Future Mate=** Cedarpaw **Future Mentor= **Violetwisp)

**_2.) _**Willowkit (Willowsight) - A white she-cat with black markings in her fur and green eyes (**Future Mate=** Lightningpaw **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Future Mentor= **Stonetumble)

**_3.) _**Blizzardkit (Blizzardstorm) - A large white tom with bright blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Stormkit, Willowkit **Future Mentor= **Sunblaze)

**_4.) _**Stormkit (Stormsplash) - A grey tom with white splashes in his fur and amber eyes (**Future Mate= **Frostkit **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit **Future Mentor= **Iceshadow)

**_5.) _**Pantherkit (Pantherclaws) - A small black she-cat with hazel eyes (**Future Mate= **Oakpaw **Future Mentor= **Hawkfire)

**_6.) _**Frostkit (Frostsoul) - A very small light gray she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Stormkit **Parents=** Moonpetal (mother) Stonetumble (father) **Future Mentor=** Sparrowflight)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Tinystep - Small, three pawed fawn colored she-cat with yellow eyes (**Mate=** Losttail **Kits=** Oakpaw)

**_2.) _**Losttail - Golden brown tom with a missing tail and golden eyes (**Mate=** Tinystep **Kits=** Oakpaw)

**_3.)_**

**_RiverClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Dropstar - A light gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Blastfoot **Apprentice=** Riverpaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rainstreak - A smokey black tom with a white paw and blue eyes (**Mate= **Shiningriver **Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit **Apprentice=** Heronpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= OPEN**)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Mistysilver - A beautiful blue-grey she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate= OPEN** **Kits=** Riverpaw **Future Kits=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit **Apprentice= **Larkpaw)

**_2.) _**Fullspirit - A big golden brown tom with icy blue eyes (**Mate=** Whisperstream **Kits=** Ebonypaw, Larkpaw **Apprentice=** Puddlepaw)

**_3.) _**Blastfoot - A brown tom with gray around his sky blue eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Dropstar **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Brakenslash - Tan tom with amber eyes and a white toe on his right forepaw (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Whisperstream - A light grey she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Fullspirit **Kits=** Ebonypaw, Larkpaw **Parents=** Frostingheart (mother) Dappledlight (father) **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Frostingheart - A light grey and silver she-cat with ice blue eyes (**Mate=** Dappledlight **Kits=** Whisperstream)

**_7.) _**Dappledlight - A sandy ginger tom with green eyes (**Mate= **Frostingheart **Kits=** Whisperstream)

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_11.)_**

**_12.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Heronpaw (Heroncry) - A cream dappled she-cat with bright green eyes (Exact copy of her dead mother) (**Future Mate= **Riverpaw **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Cedarpaw **Mentor= **Rainstreak)

**_2.) _**Riverpaw (Riverswift) - A handsome brown and white tom with two different color eyes, a scar on his left eye. (**Future Mate=** Heronpaw **Parents=** Mistysilver (mother) **OPEN** (father) **Future Siblings=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit **Mentor= **Dropstar)

**_3.) _**Larkpaw (Larksong) - A dark brown she-cat with lighter stripes and black eyes (**Future Mate=** Puddlepaw **Future Kits=** Splashkit **Parents=** Whisperstream (mother) Fullspirit (father) **Littermates= **Ebonypaw **Mentor=** Mistysilver)

**_4.) _**Puddlepaw (Puddlesplash) - A wiry, grey tom with green eyes (**Future Mate=** Larkpaw **Future Kits=** Splashkit **Mentor=** Fullspirit)

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Shiningriver - A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (**Mate=** Rainstreak** Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.) SAVED FOR STRIPEDKIT_**

**_2.) SAVED FOR WHITEKIT_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Trickleflare - A gray-blue tom with amber eyes and 1/3 of his tail (**Mate=** Gingerflash (deceased))

**_WindClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Gorgestar - A gray tom with bright yellow eyes (**Mate=** Honeyear **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Blazestreak - A reddish dark brown tom with teal eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Mysticpaw (Mysticblaze) - A ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white chest fur (**Future Mate=** Goldenpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Mentor= OPEN**)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Crimsonfeather - A beautiful crimson she-cat with dark green eyes (**Future Mate=** Spiritfur **Future Kits=** Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Parents=** Auburnwing (mother) Greenfire (father) **Future Siblings=** Leafkit, Emeraldkit **Apprentice=** Destinypaw)

**_2.) _**Spiritfur - A white tom with intense icy blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Crimsonfeather **Future Kits= **Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Greenfire - A light brown tom with bright green eyes (**Mate=** Auburnwing **Kits= **Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future) **Littermates=** Honeyear, Sunpelt **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Honeyear - A brown she-cat with a honey brown ear and light green eyes (**Mate=** Gorgestar **Littermates=** Sunpelt, Greenfire **Apprentice= **Hawkpaw)

**_5.) _**Sunpelt - A light honey brown tom with dark green eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Greenfire, Honeyear **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Sparkstrength - A ginger tom with blue eyes (**Mate=** Aspencloud **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_7.) _**Ashwind - A gray-brown tom with no tail and gray eyes (**Mate=** Stormbreeze **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit **Apprentice= **Brightpaw)

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Destinypaw (Destinyheart) - A white she-cat with grey tail markings and ocean blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Mentor= **Crimsonfeather)

**_2.) _**Hawkpaw (Hawkpath) - A small black she-cat with green eyes and a nicked ear (**Future Mate= OPEN Mentor= **Honeyear)

**_3.) _**Brightpaw (Brightmoon) - A calico she-cat with a blue eye and a brown eye (**Future Mate=** Reedkit **Parents=** Sweetmint (mother) Heroneye (father) **Mentor=** Ashwind)

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Auburnwing - An expectant auburn she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Greenfire **Kits=** Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future))

**_2.) _**Aspencloud - A black and white she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate=** Sparkpelt **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit)

**_3.) _**Stormbreeze - A dark gray tabby she-cat with sea green eyes (**Mate=** Ashwind **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Moonkit (Moongrass) - A long-haired white she-cat with violet eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit **Future Mentor=** ?)

**_2.) _**Tigerkit (Tigerjaw) - A brown tabby tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Lilykit, Reedkit, Moonkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Lilykit (Lilypetal) - A white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates= **Reedkit, Moonkit, Tigerkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Reedkit (Reedcall) - A ginger tom with black and dark brown markings and blue-purple eyes (**Future Mate= **Brightpaw** Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Swipekit (Swipeclaw) - A brown tom with dark brown stripes and gray eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Flightkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Flightkit (Flightspot) - A white she-cat with gray and black spots with sea green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Swipekit** Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Sweetmint - A brown she-cat with silver/blue eyes (**Mate= **Heroneye **Kits=** Brightpaw)

**_2.) _**Heroneye - A red brown tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Sweetmint **Kits= **Brightpaw)

**_3.)_**

**_ShadowClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Singlestar - A black cat with a cobweb eyepatch and a blue eye (**Mate= OPEN Kits= **Ravenpaw, Silverkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= **Nightpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Horace - An orange colored tom with long fur (**Apprentice= **Lilypaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Lilypaw (Lilyclaw) - A soft brown she-cat with white paws and pink pads and bright yellow eyes (**Mentor=** Horace)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.)_** Thistleflower - A red she-cat with black stripes (**Mate= OPEN Parents=** Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Bleakeye **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Bleakeye - An ashey-grey tom with large pale eyes that look empty (**Mate= OPEN Parents= **Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Thistleflower **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Burntail - An orange she-cat with a black tail and light eyes (**Mate=** Cricketleg **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= **Redpaw)

**_4.) _**Cricketleg - A light brown tom with powerful back muscles and green eyes (**Mate=** Burntail **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Springstep - A brown and white she-cat with green eyes (**Mate= OPEN** **Littermates=** Deadheart **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Deadheart - A black tom with a gray patch on his chest (**Littermates= **Springstep **Apprentice=** Rockpaw)

**_7.)_**

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Blackpaw (Blackstreak) - A black tom who has a white stripe running up the side of his leg (**Future Mate= **Silverkit** Mentor= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Nightpaw (Nightpetal) - An ashy black she-cat with big pitch black eyes (**Future Mate= **Redpaw **Mentor=** Rowenleap)

**_3.) _**Rockpaw (Rockmind) - A brown tom with white spots and green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Other Siblings= **Thistleflower, Bleakeye **Mentor= **Deadheart)

**_4.) _**Redpaw (Redwind) - An auburn long-legged tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= **Nightpaw** Mentor=** Burntail)

**_5.) _**Ravenpaw (Ravendusk) - A black and white tom with golden brown eyes. (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents= OPEN** (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Silverkit **Mentor= OPEN**)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Lovely - A long-haired pure white cat (**Mate= OPEN Future Kits= OPEN**)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Silverkit (Silverheart) - A silver she-cat with amber eyes (**Future Mate=** Blackpaw **Parents= OPEN** (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Ravenpaw **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Monsterhunter - A gray and brown tom without a back leg (**Mate= OPEN**)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_LONERS:_**

**_1.) _**Darkpaw (Darknight) - A pure black cat with golden yellow eyes and a lot of scars (**Future Mate= OPEN Future Mentor= **Zero (Ringpelt)) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.)_**

**_ROGUES:_**

**_1.) _**Zero (Ringpelt) - An orange tom with a white ring (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= **Darkpaw) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.)_**

**_KITTYPETS:_**

**_1.) _**Rose (Rosebloom) - A brown and cream tabby she-cat with gray eyes (**Mate=** Boltstrike **Future Kits=** Berrykit, Duskkit, Honeykit) (will join ThunderClan)

**_2.)_**

**_Main: Flyingkit_**

**_Mentor: Violetwisp_**

**_Friend 1: Willowkit_**

**_Friend 2: Splashpaw, Jadepaw _**

**_Love Interest: Cedarpaw_**

**_Main Villain: Bleakeye_**

**_Villain Crony 1: Frostkit_**

**_Villain Crony 2: Pantherkit_**

Now for what you really want...** **The form**!**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)

**_That's it! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Loves, hugs, and flying bombs,_**

**_thatgirlwithwings, a.k.a. Flyingsong_**


	8. Update 7

Hey guys! Here is the seventh update on my create-a-cat! Seriously, more people need to submit. I only got 3 cats last time total. If people don't start submitting, I'll have to fill in with my own cats, and what fun is that? ThunderClan needs only 1 more elder! RiverClan needs a medicine cat, 5 more warriors, 2 more apprentices, 2-3 queens, and at least 4 more kits. WindClan needs a medicine cat, 2 more warriors, 2 more apprentices, and at the most 1 more elder. ShadowClan needs 3 more warriors, 2-3 more queens, at least 4 more kits, and 1-2 more elders. Also, for ShadowClan, two of those queens need to be the mates of Singlestar and Rowanleap, because I have two kits who are theirs with no mothers.

These are the name parts that cannot be used any longer by clan.

For ThunderClan: storm, splash, feather, sun, bolt

For RiverClan: river

For WindClan: blaze, leaf

For ShadowClan: night

* * *

><p>Hey y'all! It's thatgirlwithwings here, a.k.a. Flyingsong! (That's what I've decided my warrior name would be.) So, now that I'm off school for the summer, I'll be continuing my other Warriors story, A New Candescence, and starting up a new one! It is tentatively called "Life of a Teenage Warrior" and stares me as a cat! Starting from 3 moons old, to death... Basically, the story is that I'm turned into a kit and dropped, quite literally, into ThunderClan territory. They take me in, but there is a prophecy and darkness afoot, that only I can save the clans from. And if I don't I'll never return to being a human! :O<p>

So, in the interest of having many people partake somewhat in this journey of mine, I decided to do a create-a-cat for the Clans! I want to thank Silverlight123 and Eclipsedawn of MoonClan for donating some of their cats to my story. In fact, all of them listed below, except Flyingkit, are theirs! But first, let's lay down some ground **rules**.

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current alliegances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the alleigances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. I will only allow one matching suffix and prefix in each clan. For example, Blizzardkit's warrior name is Blizzardstorm, and his brother's warrior name is Stormsplash. Hence, there will be no more names with "storm" in it in Thunderclan. **If any part of the name has been breaks this rule, or is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Winged Paws" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!** 'Nuff said.

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**From the sky she will fall**

**But from there she will fly**

**Songs of flight in her ears**

**And wings on her paws**

**The one who flies will be the on who saves**

**The clan from the frosted soul, the dark claws, and the empty eyes.**

Here is **the prophecy** Flyingkit will receive, as well as the one above.

**Although cat you are not**

**Cat you are now**

**And to return to your home**

**You must follow the law**

**Grow up and grow strong**

**Live long and live proud**

**And when your quest is complete**

**To your life you will return**

Spooky, huh? What would you do if you got a prophecy like that? Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

**_ThunderClan_**

**_LEADER:_** Kingstar - A proud, blue-grey tom with always ruffled fur and white, lightning like stripes on his face (**Mate=** Desertwind **Apprentice=** Ebonypaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Nightbreeze - A sleek black tom with blue-green eyes (**Mate=** Violetwisp **Kits=** Splashpaw **Apprentice=** Cedarpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_** Silverberry - A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (**Littermates=** Moonpetal **Apprentice= **Goldenpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Goldenpaw (Goldensun) - A light brown, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes (**Future Mate=** Mysticpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Parents=** Meadowbreeze (mother, deceased) Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Lightningpaw **Mentor=** Silverberry)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate=** Lilyleap (deceased) **Kits=** Cedarpaw, Heronpaw **Future Apprentice= **Frostkit)

**_2.) _**Ivoryfang - A silver tabby tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Swanfeather **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Apprentice=** Splashpaw)

**_3.) _**Desertwind - An emotional, challenged pretty blonde she-cat with copper tones and green eyes (**Mate=** Kingstar **Apprentice=** **OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Snowfall - A completely snowy white she-cat with silver circle around her left eye (**Littermates=** Featherlove **Apprentice= **Lightningpaw)

**_5.) _**Violetwisp - A white she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Mate=** Nightwind **Kits=** Splashpaw **Future Apprentice=** Flyingkit)

**_6.) _**Stonetumble - A large gray tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Moonpetal **Kits=** Frostkit **Future Apprentice=** Willowkit)

**_7.) _**Featherlove - A bright grey she-cat with a black underbelly and deep brown eyes (**Littermates=** Snowfall **Apprentice= **Oakpaw)

**_8.) _**Hawkfire - A ginger-and-brown tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Foxmask **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit **Future Apprentice=** Pantherkit)

**_9.) _**Boltstrike - A dark gray, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes, a scar on his right one (**Mate= **Meadowbreeze (deceased) Rose (Rosebloom) **Kits=** Lightningpaw, Goldenpaw **Future Kits=** Berrykit, Duskkit, Honeykit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_10.) _**Iceshadow - A white she-cat with distinctive black markings and a blue eyes (**Mate=** Braveheart (deceased) Sunblaze **Future Apprentice= **Stormkit)

**_11.) _**Sunblaze - A light brown tabby tom with many white spots and amber eyes (**Mate=** Iceshadow **Future Apprentice= **Blizzardkit)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Cedarpaw (Cedarleaf) - A large dark grey tom with black stripes through his fur and golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Flyingkit **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Heronpaw **Mentor=** Nightwind)

**_2.) _**Lightningpaw (Lightningbolt) - A dark gray with black striped tom with sapphire eyes (**Future Mate=** Willowkit **Parents=** Meadowbreeze (mother, deceased) Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Goldenpaw **Mentor=** Snowfall)

**_3.) _**Splashpaw (Splashflower) - A small black she-cat with white markings and blue-green eyes (**Future Mate= **Jadepaw **Parents=** Violetwisp (mother) Nightwind (father) **Mentor=** Ivoryfang)

**_4.) _**Jadepaw (Jadestone) - A silver tabby tom with jade green eyes (**Future Mate=** Splashpaw **Mentor= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Ebonypaw (Ebonyfur) - A black she-cat with bright blue eyes (**Parents=** Whisperstream (mother) Fullspirit (father) **Littermates=** Larkpaw **Mentor=** Kingstar)

**_6.) _**Oakpaw (Oakbranch) - A brown tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes (**Future Mate=** Pantherkit **Parents=** Tinystep (mother) Losttail (father) **Mentor=** Featherlove)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Swanfeather - A white she-cat with black marking on her face and tail and green eyes (**Mate=** Ivoryfang **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit)

**_2.) _**Moonpetal - A silver she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Stonetumble **Kits=** Frostkit **Littermates=** Silverberry)

**_3.) _**Foxmask - Aa expectant light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (**Mate=** Hawkfire **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Flyingkit (Flyingsong) - A dark brown she-cat with black paws, eye circles, underbelly, tail tip, and odd hazel eyes (**Future Mate=** Cedarpaw **Future Mentor= **Violetwisp)

**_2.) _**Willowkit (Willowsight) - A white she-cat with black markings in her fur and green eyes (**Future Mate=** Lightningpaw **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Future Mentor= **Stonetumble)

**_3.) _**Blizzardkit (Blizzardstorm) - A large white tom with bright blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Stormkit, Willowkit **Future Mentor= **Sunblaze)

**_4.) _**Stormkit (Stormsplash) - A grey tom with white splashes in his fur and amber eyes (**Future Mate= **Frostkit **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit **Future Mentor= **Iceshadow)

**_5.) _**Pantherkit (Pantherclaws) - A small black she-cat with hazel eyes (**Future Mate= **Oakpaw **Future Mentor= **Hawkfire)

**_6.) _**Frostkit (Frostsoul) - A very small light gray she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Stormkit **Parents=** Moonpetal (mother) Stonetumble (father) **Future Mentor=** Sparrowflight)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Tinystep - Small, three pawed fawn colored she-cat with yellow eyes (**Mate=** Losttail **Kits=** Oakpaw)

**_2.) _**Losttail - Golden brown tom with a missing tail and golden eyes (**Mate=** Tinystep **Kits=** Oakpaw)

**_3.)_**

**_RiverClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Dropstar - A light gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Blastfoot **Apprentice=** Riverpaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rainstreak - A smokey black tom with a white paw and blue eyes (**Mate= **Shiningriver **Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit **Apprentice=** Heronpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= OPEN**)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Mistysilver - A beautiful blue-grey she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate= **Brakenslash **Kits=** Riverpaw **Future Kits=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit **Apprentice= **Larkpaw)

**_2.) _**Fullspirit - A big golden brown tom with icy blue eyes (**Mate=** Whisperstream **Kits=** Ebonypaw, Larkpaw **Apprentice=** Puddlepaw)

**_3.) _**Blastfoot - A brown tom with gray around his sky blue eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Dropstar **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Brakenslash - Tan tom with amber eyes and a white toe on his right forepaw (**Mate= **Mistysilver **Kits= **Riverpaw **Future Kits=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit** Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Whisperstream - A light grey she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Fullspirit **Kits=** Ebonypaw, Larkpaw **Parents=** Frostingheart (mother) Dappledlight (father) **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Frostingheart - A light grey and silver she-cat with ice blue eyes (**Mate=** Dappledlight **Kits=** Whisperstream)

**_7.) _**Dappledlight - A sandy ginger tom with green eyes (**Mate= **Frostingheart **Kits=** Whisperstream)

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_11.)_**

**_12.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Heronpaw (Heroncry) - A cream dappled she-cat with bright green eyes (Exact copy of her dead mother) (**Future Mate= **Riverpaw **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Cedarpaw **Mentor= **Rainstreak)

**_2.) _**Riverpaw (Riverswift) - A handsome brown and white tom with two different color eyes, a scar on his left eye. (**Future Mate=** Heronpaw **Parents=** Mistysilver (mother) Brakenslash (father) **Future Siblings=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit **Mentor= **Dropstar)

**_3.) _**Larkpaw (Larksong) - A dark brown she-cat with lighter stripes and black eyes (**Future Mate=** Puddlepaw **Future Kits=** Splashkit **Parents=** Whisperstream (mother) Fullspirit (father) **Littermates= **Ebonypaw **Mentor=** Mistysilver)

**_4.) _**Puddlepaw (Puddlesplash) - A wiry, grey tom with green eyes (**Future Mate=** Larkpaw **Future Kits=** Splashkit **Mentor=** Fullspirit)

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Shiningriver - A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (**Mate=** Rainstreak** Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.) SAVED FOR STRIPEDKIT_**

**_2.) SAVED FOR WHITEKIT_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Trickleflare - A gray-blue tom with amber eyes and 1/3 of his tail (**Mate=** Gingerflash (deceased)

**_WindClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Gorgestar - A gray tom with bright yellow eyes (**Mate=** Honeyear **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Blazestreak - A reddish dark brown tom with teal eyes (**Mate= **Songbird** Future Kits= **Eaglekit, Robinkit, Weaselkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Mysticpaw (Mysticblaze) - A ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white chest fur (**Future Mate=** Goldenpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Mentor= OPEN**)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Crimsonfeather - A beautiful crimson she-cat with dark green eyes (**Future Mate=** Spiritfur **Future Kits=** Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Parents=** Auburnwing (mother) Greenfire (father) **Future Siblings=** Leafkit, Emeraldkit **Apprentice=** Destinypaw)

**_2.) _**Spiritfur - A white tom with intense icy blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Crimsonfeather **Future Kits= **Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Greenfire - A light brown tom with bright green eyes (**Mate=** Auburnwing **Kits= **Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future) **Littermates=** Honeyear, Sunpelt **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Honeyear - A brown she-cat with a honey brown ear and light green eyes (**Mate=** Gorgestar **Littermates=** Sunpelt, Greenfire **Apprentice= **Hawkpaw)

**_5.) _**Sunpelt - A light honey brown tom with dark green eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Greenfire, Honeyear **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Sparkstrength - A ginger tom with blue eyes (**Mate=** Aspencloud **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_7.) _**Ashwind - A gray-brown tom with no tail and gray eyes (**Mate=** Stormbreeze **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit **Apprentice= **Brightpaw)

**_8.) _**Songbird - A light brown tabby she-cat with turquoise eyes (**Mate=** Blazestreak **Future Kits=** Eaglekit, Robinkit, Weaselkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Destinypaw (Destinyheart) - A white she-cat with grey tail markings and ocean blue eyes (**Future Mate= **Branchpaw **Future Kits=** Goldenkit, Gorsekit, Poppykit **Mentor= **Crimsonfeather)

**_2.) _**Hawkpaw (Hawkpath) - A small black she-cat with green eyes and a nicked ear (**Future Mate= OPEN Mentor= **Honeyear)

**_3.) _**Brightpaw (Brightmoon) - A calico she-cat with a blue eye and a brown eye (**Future Mate=** Reedkit **Parents=** Sweetmint (mother) Heroneye (father) **Mentor=** Ashwind)

**_4.) _**Branchpaw (Branchleaf) - A dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Destinypaw **Future Kits=** Goldenkit, Gorsekit, Poppykit **Mentor= OPEN**)

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Auburnwing - An expectant auburn she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Greenfire **Kits=** Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future))

**_2.) _**Aspencloud - A black and white she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate=** Sparkpelt **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit)

**_3.) _**Stormbreeze - A dark gray tabby she-cat with sea green eyes (**Mate=** Ashwind **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Moonkit (Moongrass) - A long-haired white she-cat with violet eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit **Future Mentor=** ?)

**_2.) _**Tigerkit (Tigerjaw) - A brown tabby tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Lilykit, Reedkit, Moonkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Lilykit (Lilypetal) - A white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates= **Reedkit, Moonkit, Tigerkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Reedkit (Reedcall) - A ginger tom with black and dark brown markings and blue-purple eyes (**Future Mate= **Brightpaw** Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Swipekit (Swipeclaw) - A brown tom with dark brown stripes and gray eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Flightkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Flightkit (Flightspot) - A white she-cat with gray and black spots with sea green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Swipekit** Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Sweetmint - A brown she-cat with silver/blue eyes (**Mate= **Heroneye **Kits=** Brightpaw)

**_2.) _**Heroneye - A red brown tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Sweetmint **Kits= **Brightpaw)

**_3.)_**

**_ShadowClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Singlestar - A black cat with a cobweb eyepatch and a blue eye (**Mate= OPEN Kits= **Ravenpaw, Silverkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Kits= **Cloverkit** Apprentice= **Nightpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Horace - An orange colored tom with long fur (**Apprentice= **Lilypaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Lilypaw (Lilyclaw) - A soft brown she-cat with white paws and pink pads and bright yellow eyes (**Mentor=** Horace)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.)_** Thistleflower - A red she-cat with black stripes (**Mate= OPEN Parents=** Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Bleakeye **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Bleakeye - An ashey-grey tom with large pale eyes that look empty (**Mate= OPEN Parents= **Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Thistleflower **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Burntail - An orange she-cat with a black tail and light eyes (**Mate=** Cricketleg **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= **Redpaw)

**_4.) _**Cricketleg - A light brown tom with powerful back muscles and green eyes (**Mate=** Burntail **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Springstep - A brown and white she-cat with green eyes (**Mate= OPEN** **Littermates=** Deadheart **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Deadheart - A black tom with a gray patch on his chest (**Littermates= **Springstep **Apprentice=** Rockpaw)

**_7.)_**

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Blackpaw (Blackstreak) - A black tom who has a white stripe running up the side of his leg (**Future Mate= **Silverkit** Mentor= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Nightpaw (Nightpetal) - An ashy black she-cat with big pitch black eyes (**Future Mate= **Redpaw **Mentor=** Rowenleap)

**_3.) _**Rockpaw (Rockmind) - A brown tom with white spots and green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Other Siblings= **Thistleflower, Bleakeye **Mentor= **Deadheart)

**_4.) _**Redpaw (Redwind) - An auburn long-legged tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= **Nightpaw** Mentor=** Burntail)

**_5.) _**Ravenpaw (Ravendusk) - A black and white tom with golden brown eyes. (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents= OPEN** (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Silverkit **Mentor= OPEN**)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Lovely - A long-haired pure white cat (**Mate= OPEN Future Kits= OPEN**)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Silverkit (Silverheart) - A silver she-cat with amber eyes (**Future Mate=** Blackpaw **Parents= OPEN** (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Ravenpaw **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Cloverkit (Cloverwish) - A white and brown she-cat with light green eyes (**Future Mate=** Darkpaw **Parents= OPEN** (mother) Rowanleap (father) **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Monsterhunter - A gray and brown tom without a back leg (**Mate= OPEN**)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_LONERS:_**

**_1.) _**Darkpaw (Darknight) - A pure black cat with golden yellow eyes and a lot of scars (**Future Mate= **Cloverkit** Future Mentor= **Zero (Ringpelt)) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.)_**

**_ROGUES:_**

**_1.) _**Zero (Ringpelt) - An orange tom with a white ring (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= **Darkpaw) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.)_**

**_KITTYPETS:_**

**_1.) _**Rose (Rosebloom) - A brown and cream tabby she-cat with gray eyes (**Mate=** Boltstrike **Future Kits=** Berrykit, Duskkit, Honeykit) (will join ThunderClan)

**_2.)_**

**_Main: Flyingkit_**

**_Mentor: Violetwisp_**

**_Friend 1: Willowkit_**

**_Friend 2: Splashpaw, Jadepaw _**

**_Love Interest: Cedarpaw_**

**_Main Villain: Bleakeye_**

**_Villain Crony 1: Frostkit_**

**_Villain Crony 2: Pantherkit_**

Now for what you really want...** **The form**!**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)

**_That's it! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Loves, hugs, and flying bombs,_**

**_thatgirlwithwings, a.k.a. Flyingsong_**


	9. Update 8

Hey guys! Here is the eighth update on my create-a-cat! I've noticed something. ThunderClan always fills up first, then ShadowClan, and then RiverClan, and the WindClan. Why is that?

ThunderClan needs only 1 or 2 more elders!

RiverClan needs a medicine cat, 5 more warriors, 2 more apprentices, 2-3 queens, and at least 4 more kits.

WindClan needs a medicine cat, 2 more warriors, 2 more apprentices (preferably toms), and at the most 1 more elder.

ShadowClan needs 1 more warrior, and that's it! Singlestar must be an awesome leader, because like half the clan is former loners and rouges and kittypets... Yay for Singlestar! XD

These are the name parts that cannot be used any longer by clan.

For ThunderClan: storm, splash, feather, sun, bolt

For RiverClan: river

For WindClan: blaze, leaf

For ShadowClan: night

* * *

><p>Hey y'all! It's thatgirlwithwings here, a.k.a. Flyingsong! (That's what I've decided my warrior name would be.) So, now that I'm off school for the summer, I'll be continuing my other Warriors story, A New Candescence, and starting up a new one! It is tentatively called "Life of a Teenage Warrior" and stares me as a cat! Starting from 3 moons old, to death... Basically, the story is that I'm turned into a kit and dropped, quite literally, into ThunderClan territory. They take me in, but there is a prophecy and darkness afoot, that only I can save the clans from. And if I don't I'll never return to being a human! :O<p>

So, in the interest of having many people partake somewhat in this journey of mine, I decided to do a create-a-cat for the Clans! I want to thank Silverlight123 and Eclipsedawn of MoonClan for donating some of their cats to my story. In fact, all of them listed below, except Flyingkit, are theirs! But first, let's lay down some ground **rules**.

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current alliegances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the alleigances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. I will only allow one matching suffix and prefix in each clan. For example, Blizzardkit's warrior name is Blizzardstorm, and his brother's warrior name is Stormsplash. Hence, there will be no more names with "storm" in it in Thunderclan. **If any part of the name has been breaks this rule, or is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Winged Paws" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!** 'Nuff said.

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**From the sky she will fall**

**But from there she will fly**

**Songs of flight in her ears**

**And wings on her paws**

**The one who flies will be the on who saves**

**The clan from the frosted soul, the dark claws, and the empty eyes.**

Here is **the prophecy** Flyingkit will receive, as well as the one above.

**Although cat you are not**

**Cat you are now**

**And to return to your home**

**You must follow the law**

**Grow up and grow strong**

**Live long and live proud**

**And when your quest is complete**

**To your life you will return**

Spooky, huh? What would you do if you got a prophecy like that? Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

**_ThunderClan_**

**_LEADER:_** Kingstar - A proud, blue-grey tom with always ruffled fur and white, lightning like stripes on his face (**Mate=** Desertwind **Apprentice=** Ebonypaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Nightbreeze - A sleek black tom with blue-green eyes (**Mate=** Violetwisp **Kits=** Splashpaw **Apprentice=** Cedarpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_** Silverberry - A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (**Littermates=** Moonpetal **Apprentice= **Goldenpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Goldenpaw (Goldensun) - A light brown, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes (**Future Mate=** Mysticpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Parents=** Meadowbreeze (mother, deceased) Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Lightningpaw **Mentor=** Silverberry)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate=** Lilyleap (deceased) **Kits=** Cedarpaw, Heronpaw **Future Apprentice= **Frostkit)

**_2.) _**Ivoryfang - A silver tabby tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Swanfeather **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Apprentice=** Splashpaw)

**_3.) _**Desertwind - An emotional, challenged pretty blonde she-cat with copper tones and green eyes (**Mate=** Kingstar **Apprentice=** **OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Snowfall - A completely snowy white she-cat with silver circle around her left eye (**Littermates=** Featherlove **Apprentice= **Lightningpaw)

**_5.) _**Violetwisp - A white she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Mate=** Nightwind **Kits=** Splashpaw **Future Apprentice=** Flyingkit)

**_6.) _**Stonetumble - A large gray tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Moonpetal **Kits=** Frostkit **Future Apprentice=** Willowkit)

**_7.) _**Featherlove - A bright grey she-cat with a black underbelly and deep brown eyes (**Littermates=** Snowfall **Apprentice= **Oakpaw)

**_8.) _**Hawkfire - A ginger-and-brown tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Foxmask **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit **Future Apprentice=** Pantherkit)

**_9.) _**Boltstrike - A dark gray, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes, a scar on his right one (**Mate= **Meadowbreeze (deceased) Rose (Rosebloom) **Kits=** Lightningpaw, Goldenpaw **Future Kits=** Berrykit, Duskkit, Honeykit **Apprentice= **Jadepaw)

**_10.) _**Iceshadow - A white she-cat with distinctive black markings and a blue eyes (**Mate=** Braveheart (deceased) Sunblaze **Future Apprentice= **Stormkit)

**_11.) _**Sunblaze - A light brown tabby tom with many white spots and amber eyes (**Mate=** Iceshadow **Future Apprentice= **Blizzardkit)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Cedarpaw (Cedarleaf) - A large dark grey tom with black stripes through his fur and golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Flyingkit **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Heronpaw **Mentor=** Nightwind)

**_2.) _**Lightningpaw (Lightningbolt) - A dark gray with black striped tom with sapphire eyes (**Future Mate=** Willowkit **Parents=** Meadowbreeze (mother, deceased) Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Goldenpaw **Mentor=** Snowfall)

**_3.) _**Splashpaw (Splashflower) - A small black she-cat with white markings and blue-green eyes (**Future Mate= **Jadepaw **Parents=** Violetwisp (mother) Nightwind (father) **Mentor=** Ivoryfang)

**_4.) _**Jadepaw (Jadestone) - A silver tabby tom with jade green eyes (**Future Mate=** Splashpaw **Mentor= **Boltstrike)

**_5.) _**Ebonypaw (Ebonyfur) - A black she-cat with bright blue eyes (**Parents=** Whisperstream (mother) Fullspirit (father) **Littermates=** Larkpaw **Mentor=** Kingstar)

**_6.) _**Oakpaw (Oakbranch) - A brown tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes (**Future Mate=** Pantherkit **Parents=** Tinystep (mother) Losttail (father) **Mentor=** Featherlove)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Swanfeather - A white she-cat with black marking on her face and tail and green eyes (**Mate=** Ivoryfang **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit)

**_2.) _**Moonpetal - A silver she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Stonetumble **Kits=** Frostkit **Littermates=** Silverberry)

**_3.) _**Foxmask - Aa expectant light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (**Mate=** Hawkfire **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Flyingkit (Flyingsong) - A dark brown she-cat with black paws, eye circles, underbelly, tail tip, and odd hazel eyes (**Future Mate=** Cedarpaw **Future Mentor= **Violetwisp)

**_2.) _**Willowkit (Willowsight) - A white she-cat with black markings in her fur and green eyes (**Future Mate=** Lightningpaw **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Future Mentor= **Stonetumble)

**_3.) _**Blizzardkit (Blizzardstorm) - A large white tom with bright blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Stormkit, Willowkit **Future Mentor= **Sunblaze)

**_4.) _**Stormkit (Stormsplash) - A grey tom with white splashes in his fur and amber eyes (**Future Mate= **Frostkit **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit **Future Mentor= **Iceshadow)

**_5.) _**Pantherkit (Pantherclaws) - A small black she-cat with hazel eyes (**Future Mate= **Oakpaw **Future Mentor= **Hawkfire)

**_6.) _**Frostkit (Frostsoul) - A very small light gray she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Stormkit **Parents=** Moonpetal (mother) Stonetumble (father) **Future Mentor=** Sparrowflight)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Tinystep - Small, three pawed fawn colored she-cat with yellow eyes (**Mate=** Losttail **Kits=** Oakpaw)

**_2.) _**Losttail - Golden brown tom with a missing tail and golden eyes (**Mate=** Tinystep **Kits=** Oakpaw)

**_3.)_**

**_RiverClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Dropstar - A light gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Blastfoot **Apprentice=** Riverpaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rainstreak - A smokey black tom with a white paw and blue eyes (**Mate= **Shiningriver **Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit **Apprentice=** Heronpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= OPEN**)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Mistysilver - A beautiful blue-grey she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate= **Brakenslash **Kits=** Riverpaw **Future Kits=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit **Apprentice= **Larkpaw)

**_2.) _**Fullspirit - A big golden brown tom with icy blue eyes (**Mate=** Whisperstream **Kits=** Ebonypaw, Larkpaw **Apprentice=** Puddlepaw)

**_3.) _**Blastfoot - A brown tom with gray around his sky blue eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Dropstar **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Brakenslash - Tan tom with amber eyes and a white toe on his right forepaw (**Mate= **Mistysilver **Kits= **Riverpaw **Future Kits=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit** Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Whisperstream - A light grey she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Fullspirit **Kits=** Ebonypaw, Larkpaw **Parents=** Frostingheart (mother) Dappledlight (father) **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Frostingheart - A light grey and silver she-cat with ice blue eyes (**Mate=** Dappledlight **Kits=** Whisperstream)

**_7.) _**Dappledlight - A sandy ginger tom with green eyes (**Mate= **Frostingheart **Kits=** Whisperstream)

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_11.)_**

**_12.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Heronpaw (Heroncry) - A cream dappled she-cat with bright green eyes (Exact copy of her dead mother) (**Future Mate= **Riverpaw **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Cedarpaw **Mentor= **Rainstreak)

**_2.) _**Riverpaw (Riverswift) - A handsome brown and white tom with two different color eyes, a scar on his left eye. (**Future Mate=** Heronpaw **Parents=** Mistysilver (mother) Brakenslash (father) **Future Siblings=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit **Mentor= **Dropstar)

**_3.) _**Larkpaw (Larksong) - A dark brown she-cat with lighter stripes and black eyes (**Future Mate=** Puddlepaw **Future Kits=** Splashkit **Parents=** Whisperstream (mother) Fullspirit (father) **Littermates= **Ebonypaw **Mentor=** Mistysilver)

**_4.) _**Puddlepaw (Puddlesplash) - A wiry, grey tom with green eyes (**Future Mate=** Larkpaw **Future Kits=** Splashkit **Mentor=** Fullspirit)

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Shiningriver - A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (**Mate=** Rainstreak** Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.) SAVED FOR STRIPEDKIT_**

**_2.) SAVED FOR WHITEKIT_**

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Trickleflare - A gray-blue tom with amber eyes and 1/3 of his tail (**Mate=** Gingerflash (deceased)

**_WindClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Gorgestar - A gray tom with bright yellow eyes (**Mate=** Honeyear **Littermates=** Songbird **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Blazestreak - A reddish dark brown tom with teal eyes (**Mate= **Songbird** Future Kits= **Eaglekit, Robinkit, Weaselkit **Apprentice= **Branchpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_**

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Mysticpaw (Mysticblaze) - A ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white chest fur (**Future Mate=** Goldenpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Mentor= OPEN**)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Crimsonfeather - A beautiful crimson she-cat with dark green eyes (**Future Mate=** Spiritfur **Future Kits=** Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Parents=** Auburnwing (mother) Greenfire (father) **Future Siblings=** Leafkit, Emeraldkit **Apprentice=** Destinypaw)

**_2.) _**Spiritfur - A white tom with intense icy blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Crimsonfeather **Future Kits= **Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Greenfire - A light brown tom with bright green eyes (**Mate=** Auburnwing **Kits= **Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future) **Littermates=** Honeyear, Sunpelt **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Honeyear - A brown she-cat with a honey brown ear and light green eyes (**Mate=** Gorgestar **Littermates=** Sunpelt, Greenfire **Apprentice= **Hawkpaw)

**_5.) _**Sunpelt - A light honey brown tom with dark green eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Greenfire, Honeyear **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Sparkstrength - A ginger tom with blue eyes (**Mate=** Aspencloud **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_7.) _**Ashwind - A gray-brown tom with no tail and gray eyes (**Mate=** Stormbreeze **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit **Apprentice= **Brightpaw)

**_8.) _**Songbird - A light brown tabby she-cat with turquoise eyes (**Mate=** Blazestreak **Future Kits=** Eaglekit, Robinkit, Weaselkit **Littermates=** Gorgestar **Future** **Apprentice= **Lilykit)

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Destinypaw (Destinyheart) - A white she-cat with grey tail markings and ocean blue eyes (**Future Mate= **Branchpaw **Future Kits=** Goldenkit, Gorsekit, Poppykit **Mentor= **Crimsonfeather)

**_2.) _**Hawkpaw (Hawkpath) - A small black she-cat with green eyes and a nicked ear (**Future Mate= OPEN Mentor= **Honeyear)

**_3.) _**Brightpaw (Brightmoon) - A calico she-cat with a blue eye and a brown eye (**Future Mate=** Reedkit **Parents=** Sweetmint (mother) Heroneye (father) **Mentor=** Ashwind)

**_4.) _**Branchpaw (Branchleaf) - A dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Destinypaw **Future Kits=** Goldenkit, Gorsekit, Poppykit **Mentor= **Blazestreak)

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Auburnwing - An expectant auburn she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Greenfire **Kits=** Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future))

**_2.) _**Aspencloud - A black and white she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate=** Sparkpelt **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit)

**_3.) _**Stormbreeze - A dark gray tabby she-cat with sea green eyes (**Mate=** Ashwind **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Moonkit (Moongrass) - A long-haired white she-cat with violet eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit **Future Mentor=** ?)

**_2.) _**Tigerkit (Tigerjaw) - A brown tabby tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Lilykit, Reedkit, Moonkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Lilykit (Lilypetal) - A white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates= **Reedkit, Moonkit, Tigerkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Reedkit (Reedcall) - A ginger tom with black and dark brown markings and blue-purple eyes (**Future Mate= **Brightpaw** Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Swipekit (Swipeclaw) - A brown tom with dark brown stripes and gray eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Flightkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Flightkit (Flightspot) - A white she-cat with gray and black spots with sea green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Swipekit** Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Sweetmint - A brown she-cat with silver/blue eyes (**Mate= **Heroneye **Kits=** Brightpaw)

**_2.) _**Heroneye - A red brown tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Sweetmint **Kits= **Brightpaw)

**_3.)_**

**_ShadowClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Singlestar - A black cat with a cobweb eyepatch and a blue eye (**Mate= **Lunaflower** Kits= **Ravenpaw, Silverkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= **Springstep** Kits= **Cloverkit** Apprentice= **Nightpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Horace - An orange colored tom with long fur (**Apprentice= **Lilypaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Lilypaw (Lilyclaw) - A soft brown she-cat with white paws and pink pads and bright yellow eyes (**Mentor=** Horace)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.)_** Thistleflower - A red she-cat with black stripes (**Mate= OPEN Parents=** Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Bleakeye **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Bleakeye - An ashey-grey tom with large pale eyes that look empty (**Mate= OPEN Parents= **Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Thistleflower **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Burntail - An orange she-cat with a black tail and light eyes (**Mate=** Cricketleg **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= **Redpaw)

**_4.) _**Cricketleg - A light brown tom with powerful back muscles and green eyes (**Mate=** Burntail **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Duskshadow - A handsome, dusky brown tom with deep amber eyes (**Mate=** Emeraldgaze** Kits=** Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit **Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates=** Addertail, Twilightfrost **Apprentice=** Ravenpaw)

**_6.) _**Deadheart - A black tom with a gray patch on his chest (**Littermates= **Springstep **Apprentice=** Rockpaw)

**_7.) _**Addertail - A dull brown she-cat with dazzling green eyes (**Mate= OPEN Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates= **Twilightfrost, Duskshadow **Apprentice=** Blackpaw)

**_8.) _**Twilightfrost - A white tom with brown and black paws and stripes with blue eyes (**Mate= OPEN Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates=** Duskshadow, Addertail **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_9.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Blackpaw (Blackstreak) - A black tom who has a white stripe running up the side of his leg (**Future Mate= **Silverkit** Mentor= **Addertail)

**_2.) _**Nightpaw (Nightpetal) - An ashy black she-cat with big pitch black eyes (**Future Mate= **Redpaw **Mentor=** Rowenleap)

**_3.) _**Rockpaw (Rockmind) - A brown tom with white spots and green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Other Siblings= **Thistleflower, Bleakeye **Mentor= **Deadheart)

**_4.) _**Redpaw (Redwind) - An auburn long-legged tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= **Nightpaw** Mentor=** Burntail)

**_5.) _**Ravenpaw (Ravendusk) - A black and white tom with golden brown eyes. (**Future Mate= **Amber (Ambermist) **Future Kits=** Dawnkit, Shadowkit** Parents= **Lunaflower (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Silverkit **Mentor= **Duskshadow)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Lovely - A long-haired pure white cat (**Mate= OPEN Future Kits= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Lunaflower - A silver furred she-cat with golden brown eyes (**Mate=** Singlestar **Kits=** Ravenpaw, Silverkit)

**_3.) _**Springstep - A brown and white she-cat with green eyes (**Mate= **Rowanleap **Kits=** Cloverkit **Littermates=** Deadheart)

**_4.) _**Emeraldgaze - A tawny colored she-cat with emerald green eyes (**Mate=** Duskshadow **Kits=** Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Silverkit (Silverheart) - A silver she-cat with amber eyes (**Future Mate=** Blackpaw **Parents= **Lunaflower (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Ravenpaw **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Cloverkit (Cloverwish) - A white and brown she-cat with light green eyes (**Future Mate=** Darkpaw **Parents= **Springstep (mother) Rowanleap (father) **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Lightningkit (Lightningcloud) - A fluffy golden she-cat with blazing amber eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Flashkit (Flashfire) - A light red tabby tom with yellow eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Stormykit, Rainkit, Lightningkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Stormykit (Stormyeyes) - A black tom with stormy grey eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents= **Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Rainkit, Lightningkit, Flashkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Rainkit (Rainbird) - A blue grey she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father)** Littermates= **Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Monsterhunter - A gray and brown tom without a back leg (**Mate= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Blossomedflower - A once pretty white she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate= **Robinflight **Kits=** Duskshadow, Addertail, Twilightfrost)

**_3.) _**Robinflight - A brown tom with red chest fur and black eyes (**Mate=** Blossomedflower **Kits= **Duskshadow, Addertail, Twilightfrost)

**_LONERS:_**

**_1.) _**Darkpaw (Darknight) - A pure black cat with golden yellow eyes and a lot of scars (**Future Mate= **Cloverkit** Future Mentor= **Zero (Ringpelt)) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.)_**

**_ROGUES:_**

**_1.) _**Zero (Ringpelt) - An orange tom with a white ring (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= **Darkpaw) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.)_**

**_KITTYPETS:_**

**_1.) _**Rose (Rosebloom) - A brown and cream tabby she-cat with gray eyes (**Mate=** Boltstrike **Future Kits=** Berrykit, Duskkit, Honeykit) (will join ThunderClan)

**_2.) _**Amber (Ambermist) - A amber and white she-cat with dark green eyes and tiger stripes (**Future Mate=** Ravenpaw **Future Kits=** Dawnkit, Shadowkit) (will join ShadowClan)

**_Main: Flyingkit_**

**_Mentor: Violetwisp_**

**_Friend 1: Willowkit_**

**_Friend 2: Splashpaw, Jadepaw _**

**_Love Interest: Cedarpaw_**

**_Main Villain: Bleakeye_**

**_Villain Crony 1: Frostkit_**

**_Villain Crony 2: Pantherkit_**

Now for what you really want...** **The form**!**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)

**_That's it! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Loves, hugs, and flying bombs,_**

**_thatgirlwithwings, a.k.a. Flyingsong_**


	10. Update 9

Hey guys! Here is the ninth update on my create-a-cat! Some BIG announcements too. Unfortunately, mwahahahasupporter, the creator of Kingstar and Desertwind, has asked me to pull her cats out of this story as they are the mains in a story she's going to publish. (Which she better publish soon, because those cats were awesome and I was really excited to have them. YOU HEAR ME MWAHAHASUPPORTER?) So, Nightbreeze, now Nightstar, is going to be leader, with Snowfall as his deputy. That means...

ThunderClan needs 2 more warriors!

RiverClan needs 4 more warriors, 2 more apprentices, 2-3 queens, and at least 4 more kits.

WindClan needs 2 more warriors, 2 more apprentices (preferably toms), and at the most 1 more elder.

ShadowClan is full! To the top! And if you guys still want to make loners/rouges/kittypets join the clans, DON'T HAVE THEM JOIN SHADOWCLAN! Have them join RiverClan, or WindClan.

These are the name parts that cannot be used any longer by clan.

For ThunderClan: storm, splash, feather, sun, bolt

For RiverClan: river, sky

For WindClan: blaze, leaf

For ShadowClan: night

* * *

><p>Hey y'all! It's thatgirlwithwings here, a.k.a. Flyingsong! (That's what I've decided my warrior name would be.) So, now that I'm off school for the summer, I'll be continuing my other Warriors story, A New Candescence, and starting up a new one! It is tentatively called "Life of a Teenage Warrior" and stares me as a cat! Starting from 3 moons old, to death... Basically, the story is that I'm turned into a kit and dropped, quite literally, into ThunderClan territory. They take me in, but there is a prophecy and darkness afoot, that only I can save the clans from. And if I don't I'll never return to being a human! :O<p>

So, in the interest of having many people partake somewhat in this journey of mine, I decided to do a create-a-cat for the Clans! I want to thank Silverlight123 and Eclipsedawn of MoonClan for donating some of their cats to my story. In fact, all of them listed below, except Flyingkit, are theirs! But first, let's lay down some ground **rules**.

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current alliegances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the alleigances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. I will only allow one matching suffix and prefix in each clan. For example, Blizzardkit's warrior name is Blizzardstorm, and his brother's warrior name is Stormsplash. Hence, there will be no more names with "storm" in it in Thunderclan. **If any part of the name has been breaks this rule, or is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Winged Paws" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!** 'Nuff said.

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**From the sky she will fall**

**But from there she will fly**

**Songs of flight in her ears**

**And wings on her paws**

**The one who flies will be the on who saves**

**The clan from the frosted soul, the dark claws, and the empty eyes.**

Here is **the prophecy** Flyingkit will receive, as well as the one above.

**Although cat you are not**

**Cat you are now**

**And to return to your home**

**You must follow the law**

**Grow up and grow strong**

**Live long and live proud**

**And when your quest is complete**

**To your life you will return**

Spooky, huh? What would you do if you got a prophecy like that? Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

**_ThunderClan_**

**_LEADER:_** Nightstar - A sleek black tom with blue-green eyes (**Mate=** Violetwisp **Kits=** Splashpaw **Apprentice=** Cedarpaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Snowfall - A completely snowy white she-cat with silver circle around her left eye (**Littermates=** Featherlove **Apprentice= **Lightningpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_** Silverberry - A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (**Littermates=** Moonpetal **Apprentice= **Goldenpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Goldenpaw (Goldensun) - A light brown, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes (**Future Mate=** Mysticpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Parents=** Meadowbreeze (mother, deceased) Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Lightningpaw **Mentor=** Silverberry)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate=** Lilyleap (deceased) **Kits=** Cedarpaw, Heronpaw **Future Apprentice= **Frostkit)

**_2.) _**Ivoryfang - A silver tabby tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Swanfeather **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Apprentice=** Splashpaw)

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.) _**Violetwisp - A white she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Mate=** Nightstar **Kits=** Splashpaw **Future Apprentice=** Flyingkit)

**_6.) _**Stonetumble - A large gray tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Moonpetal **Kits=** Frostkit **Future Apprentice=** Willowkit)

**_7.) _**Featherlove - A bright grey she-cat with a black underbelly and deep brown eyes (**Littermates=** Snowfall **Apprentice= **Oakpaw)

**_8.) _**Hawkfire - A ginger-and-brown tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Foxmask **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit **Future Apprentice=** Pantherkit)

**_9.) _**Boltstrike - A dark gray, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes, a scar on his right one (**Mate= **Meadowbreeze (deceased) Rose (Rosebloom) **Kits=** Lightningpaw, Goldenpaw **Future Kits=** Berrykit, Duskkit, Honeykit **Apprentice= **Jadepaw)

**_10.) _**Iceshadow - A white she-cat with distinctive black markings and a blue eyes (**Mate=** Braveheart (deceased) Sunblaze **Future Apprentice= **Stormkit)

**_11.) _**Sunblaze - A light brown tabby tom with many white spots and amber eyes (**Mate=** Iceshadow **Future Apprentice= **Blizzardkit)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Cedarpaw (Cedarleaf) - A large dark grey tom with black stripes through his fur and golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Flyingkit **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Heronpaw **Mentor=** Nightstar)

**_2.) _**Lightningpaw (Lightningbolt) - A dark gray with black striped tom with sapphire eyes (**Future Mate=** Willowkit **Parents=** Meadowbreeze (mother, deceased) Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Goldenpaw **Mentor=** Snowfall)

**_3.) _**Splashpaw (Splashflower) - A small black she-cat with white markings and blue-green eyes (**Future Mate= **Jadepaw **Parents=** Violetwisp (mother) Nightstar (father) **Mentor=** Ivoryfang)

**_4.) _**Jadepaw (Jadestone) - A silver tabby tom with jade green eyes (**Future Mate=** Splashpaw **Mentor= **Boltstrike)

**_5.) _**Ebonypaw (Ebonyfur) - A black she-cat with bright blue eyes (**Parents=** Whisperstream (mother) Fullspirit (father) **Littermates=** Larkpaw **Mentor=** OPEN)

**_6.) _**Oakpaw (Oakbranch) - A brown tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes (**Future Mate=** Pantherkit **Parents=** Tinystep (mother) Losttail (father) **Mentor=** Featherlove)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Swanfeather - A white she-cat with black marking on her face and tail and green eyes (**Mate=** Ivoryfang **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit)

**_2.) _**Moonpetal - A silver she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Stonetumble **Kits=** Frostkit **Littermates=** Silverberry)

**_3.) _**Foxmask - Aa expectant light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (**Mate=** Hawkfire **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Flyingkit (Flyingsong) - A dark brown she-cat with black paws, eye circles, underbelly, tail tip, and odd hazel eyes (**Future Mate=** Cedarpaw **Future Mentor= **Violetwisp)

**_2.) _**Willowkit (Willowsight) - A white she-cat with black markings in her fur and green eyes (**Future Mate=** Lightningpaw **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Future Mentor= **Stonetumble)

**_3.) _**Blizzardkit (Blizzardstorm) - A large white tom with bright blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Stormkit, Willowkit **Future Mentor= **Sunblaze)

**_4.) _**Stormkit (Stormsplash) - A grey tom with white splashes in his fur and amber eyes (**Future Mate= **Frostkit **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit **Future Mentor= **Iceshadow)

**_5.) _**Pantherkit (Pantherclaws) - A small black she-cat with hazel eyes (**Future Mate= **Oakpaw **Future Mentor= **Hawkfire)

**_6.) _**Frostkit (Frostsoul) - A very small light gray she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Stormkit **Parents=** Moonpetal (mother) Stonetumble (father) **Future Mentor=** Sparrowflight)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Tinystep - A small, three pawed fawn colored she-cat with yellow eyes (**Mate=** Losttail **Kits=** Oakpaw)

**_2.) _**Losttail - A golden brown tom with a missing tail and golden eyes (**Mate=** Tinystep **Kits=** Oakpaw)

**_3.) _**Lionstrength - A dark grey tom with black stripes and amber eyes, former leader (**Mate=** Morningdew (deceased) **Kits=** Boltstrike)

**_RiverClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Dropstar - A light gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Blastfoot **Apprentice=** Riverpaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rainstreak - A smokey black tom with a white paw and blue eyes (**Mate= **Shiningriver **Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit **Apprentice=** Heronpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Ebonyflame - A long furred black she-cat with amber eyes (**Apprentice=** Skyflower)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= **Ebonyflame)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Mistysilver - A beautiful blue-grey she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate= **Brakenslash **Kits=** Riverpaw **Future Kits=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit **Apprentice= **Larkpaw)

**_2.) _**Fullspirit - A big golden brown tom with icy blue eyes (**Mate=** Whisperstream **Kits=** Ebonypaw, Larkpaw **Apprentice=** Puddlepaw)

**_3.) _**Blastfoot - A brown tom with gray around his sky blue eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Dropstar **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Brakenslash - Tan tom with amber eyes and a white toe on his right forepaw (**Mate= **Mistysilver **Kits= **Riverpaw **Future Kits=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit** Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Whisperstream - A light grey she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Fullspirit **Kits=** Ebonypaw, Larkpaw **Parents=** Frostingheart (mother) Dappledlight (father) **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Frostingheart - A light grey and silver she-cat with ice blue eyes (**Mate=** Dappledlight **Kits=** Whisperstream)

**_7.) _**Dappledlight - A sandy ginger tom with green eyes (**Mate= **Frostingheart **Kits=** Whisperstream)

**_8.)_**

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_11.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Heronpaw (Heroncry) - A cream dappled she-cat with bright green eyes (Exact copy of her dead mother) (**Future Mate= **Riverpaw **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Cedarpaw **Mentor= **Rainstreak)

**_2.) _**Riverpaw (Riverswift) - A handsome brown and white tom with two different color eyes, a scar on his left eye. (**Future Mate=** Heronpaw **Parents=** Mistysilver (mother) Brakenslash (father) **Future Siblings=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit **Mentor= **Dropstar)

**_3.) _**Larkpaw (Larksong) - A dark brown she-cat with lighter stripes and black eyes (**Future Mate=** Puddlepaw **Future Kits=** Splashkit **Parents=** Whisperstream (mother) Fullspirit (father) **Littermates= **Ebonypaw **Mentor=** Mistysilver)

**_4.) _**Puddlepaw (Puddlesplash) - A wiry, grey tom with green eyes (**Future Mate=** Larkpaw **Future Kits=** Splashkit **Mentor=** Fullspirit)

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Shiningriver - A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (**Mate=** Rainstreak** Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.) SAVED FOR STRIPEDKIT_**

**_2.) _**Whitekit (Whitesky) - Greyish-white she-cat with blue-grey stripe going down her back and a black paw and blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents= **Shiningriver (mother) Rainstreak (father) **Littermates=** Stripedkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Trickleflare - A gray-blue tom with amber eyes and 1/3 of his tail (**Mate=** Gingerflash (deceased)

**_WindClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Gorgestar - A gray tom with bright yellow eyes (**Mate=** Honeyear **Littermates=** Songbird **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Blazestreak - A reddish dark brown tom with teal eyes (**Mate= **Songbird** Future Kits= **Eaglekit, Robinkit, Weaselkit **Apprentice= **Branchpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Meadowblossom - A tabby tawny she-cat with aquamarine eyes (**Apprentice=** Mysticpaw **Future Apprentice=** Moonkit)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Mysticpaw (Mysticblaze) - A ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white chest fur (**Future Mate=** Goldenpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Mentor= **Meadowblossom)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Crimsonfeather - A beautiful crimson she-cat with dark green eyes (**Future Mate=** Spiritfur **Future Kits=** Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Parents=** Auburnwing (mother) Greenfire (father) **Future Siblings=** Leafkit, Emeraldkit **Apprentice=** Destinypaw)

**_2.) _**Spiritfur - A white tom with intense icy blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Crimsonfeather **Future Kits= **Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Greenfire - A light brown tom with bright green eyes (**Mate=** Auburnwing **Kits= **Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future) **Littermates=** Honeyear, Sunpelt **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Honeyear - A brown she-cat with a honey brown ear and light green eyes (**Mate=** Gorgestar **Littermates=** Sunpelt, Greenfire **Apprentice= **Hawkpaw)

**_5.) _**Sunpelt - A light honey brown tom with dark green eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Greenfire, Honeyear **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Sparkstrength - A ginger tom with blue eyes (**Mate=** Aspencloud **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_7.) _**Ashwind - A gray-brown tom with no tail and gray eyes (**Mate=** Stormbreeze **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit **Apprentice= **Brightpaw)

**_8.) _**Songbird - A light brown tabby she-cat with turquoise eyes (**Mate=** Blazestreak **Future Kits=** Eaglekit, Robinkit, Weaselkit **Littermates=** Gorgestar **Future** **Apprentice= **Lilykit)

**_9.)_**

**_10.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Destinypaw (Destinyheart) - A white she-cat with grey tail markings and ocean blue eyes (**Future Mate= **Branchpaw **Future Kits=** Goldenkit, Gorsekit, Poppykit **Mentor= **Crimsonfeather)

**_2.) _**Hawkpaw (Hawkpath) - A small black she-cat with green eyes and a nicked ear (**Future Mate= OPEN Mentor= **Honeyear)

**_3.) _**Brightpaw (Brightmoon) - A calico she-cat with a blue eye and a brown eye (**Future Mate=** Reedkit **Parents=** Sweetmint (mother) Heroneye (father) **Mentor=** Ashwind)

**_4.) _**Branchpaw (Branchleaf) - A dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Destinypaw **Future Kits=** Goldenkit, Gorsekit, Poppykit **Mentor= **Blazestreak)

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Auburnwing - An expectant auburn she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Greenfire **Kits=** Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future))

**_2.) _**Aspencloud - A black and white she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate=** Sparkpelt **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit)

**_3.) _**Stormbreeze - A dark gray tabby she-cat with sea green eyes (**Mate=** Ashwind **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Moonkit (Moongrass) - A long-haired white she-cat with violet eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit **Future Mentor=** Meadowblossom)

**_2.) _**Tigerkit (Tigerjaw) - A brown tabby tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Lilykit, Reedkit, Moonkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Lilykit (Lilypetal) - A white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates= **Reedkit, Moonkit, Tigerkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Reedkit (Reedcall) - A ginger tom with black and dark brown markings and blue-purple eyes (**Future Mate= **Brightpaw** Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Swipekit (Swipeclaw) - A brown tom with dark brown stripes and gray eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Flightkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Flightkit (Flightspot) - A white she-cat with gray and black spots with sea green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Swipekit** Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Sweetmint - A brown she-cat with silver/blue eyes (**Mate= **Heroneye **Kits=** Brightpaw)

**_2.) _**Heroneye - A red brown tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Sweetmint **Kits= **Brightpaw)

**_3.)_**

**_ShadowClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Singlestar - A black cat with a cobweb eyepatch and a blue eye (**Mate= **Lunaflower** Kits= **Ravenpaw, Silverkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= **Springstep** Kits= **Cloverkit** Apprentice= **Nightpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Horace - An orange colored tom with long fur (**Apprentice= **Lilypaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Lilypaw (Lilyclaw) - A soft brown she-cat with white paws and pink pads and bright yellow eyes (**Mentor=** Horace)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.)_** Thistleflower - A red she-cat with black stripes (**Mate= OPEN Parents=** Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Bleakeye **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Bleakeye - An ashey-grey tom with large pale eyes that look empty (**Mate= OPEN Parents= **Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Thistleflower **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Burntail - An orange she-cat with a black tail and light eyes (**Mate=** Cricketleg **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= **Redpaw)

**_4.) _**Cricketleg - A light brown tom with powerful back muscles and green eyes (**Mate=** Burntail **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Duskshadow - A handsome, dusky brown tom with deep amber eyes (**Mate=** Emeraldgaze** Kits=** Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit **Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates=** Addertail, Twilightfrost **Apprentice=** Ravenpaw)

**_6.) _**Deadheart - A black tom with a gray patch on his chest (**Littermates= **Springstep **Apprentice=** Rockpaw)

**_7.) _**Addertail - A dull brown she-cat with dazzling green eyes (**Mate= OPEN Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates= **Twilightfrost, Duskshadow **Apprentice=** Blackpaw)

**_8.) _**Twilightfrost - A white tom with brown and black paws and stripes with blue eyes (**Future** **Mate= **Wolf (Wolfspirit)** Future Kits= **Darkkit, Eaglekit, Blackkit** Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates=** Duskshadow, Addertail **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Blackpaw (Blackstreak) - A black tom who has a white stripe running up the side of his leg (**Future Mate= **Silverkit** Mentor= **Addertail)

**_2.) _**Nightpaw (Nightpetal) - An ashy black she-cat with big pitch black eyes (**Future Mate= **Redpaw **Mentor=** Rowenleap)

**_3.) _**Rockpaw (Rockmind) - A brown tom with white spots and green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Other Siblings= **Thistleflower, Bleakeye **Mentor= **Deadheart)

**_4.) _**Redpaw (Redwind) - An auburn long-legged tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= **Nightpaw** Mentor=** Burntail)

**_5.) _**Ravenpaw (Ravendusk) - A black and white tom with golden brown eyes. (**Future Mate= **Amber (Ambermist) **Future Kits=** Dawnkit, Shadowkit** Parents= **Lunaflower (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Silverkit **Mentor= **Duskshadow)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Lovely - A long-haired pure white cat (**Mate= OPEN Future Kits= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Lunaflower - A silver furred she-cat with golden brown eyes (**Mate=** Singlestar **Kits=** Ravenpaw, Silverkit)

**_3.) _**Springstep - A brown and white she-cat with green eyes (**Mate= **Rowanleap **Kits=** Cloverkit **Littermates=** Deadheart)

**_4.) _**Emeraldgaze - A tawny colored she-cat with emerald green eyes (**Mate=** Duskshadow **Kits=** Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Silverkit (Silverheart) - A silver she-cat with amber eyes (**Future Mate=** Blackpaw **Parents= **Lunaflower (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Ravenpaw **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Cloverkit (Cloverwish) - A white and brown she-cat with light green eyes (**Future Mate=** Darkpaw **Parents= **Springstep (mother) Rowanleap (father) **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Lightningkit (Lightningcloud) - A fluffy golden she-cat with blazing amber eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Flashkit (Flashfire) - A light red tabby tom with yellow eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Stormykit, Rainkit, Lightningkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Stormykit (Stormyeyes) - A black tom with stormy grey eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents= **Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Rainkit, Lightningkit, Flashkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Rainkit (Rainbird) - A blue grey she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father)** Littermates= **Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit **Future Mentor= **Wolf (Wolfspirit))

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Monsterhunter - A gray and brown tom without a back leg (**Mate= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Blossomedflower - A once pretty white she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate= **Robinflight **Kits=** Duskshadow, Addertail, Twilightfrost)

**_3.) _**Robinflight - A brown tom with red chest fur and black eyes (**Mate=** Blossomedflower **Kits= **Duskshadow, Addertail, Twilightfrost)

**_LONERS:_**

**_1.) _**Darkpaw (Darknight) - A pure black cat with golden yellow eyes and a lot of scars (**Future Mate= **Cloverkit** Future Mentor= **Zero (Ringpelt)) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.) _**Storm (Stormblaze) - A handsome dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (Mate= OPEN Future Apprentice= OPEN) (will join RiverClan)

**_3.) _**Wolf (Wolfspirit) - A glossy black she-cat with amber eyes (Future Mate= Twilightfrost Future Kits= Darkkit, Eaglekit, Blackkit Future Apprentice= Rainkit)

**_ROGUES:_**

**_1.) _**Zero (Ringpelt) - An orange tom with a white ring (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= **Darkpaw) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.)_**

**_KITTYPETS:_**

**_1.) _**Rose (Rosebloom) - A brown and cream tabby she-cat with gray eyes (**Mate=** Boltstrike **Future Kits=** Berrykit, Duskkit, Honeykit) (will join ThunderClan)

**_2.) _**Amber (Ambermist) - A amber and white she-cat with dark green eyes and tiger stripes (**Future Mate=** Ravenpaw **Future Kits=** Dawnkit, Shadowkit) (will join ShadowClan)

**_Main: Flyingkit_**

**_Mentor: Violetwisp_**

**_Friend 1: Willowkit_**

**_Friend 2: Splashpaw, Jadepaw _**

**_Love Interest: Cedarpaw_**

**_Main Villain: Bleakeye_**

**_Villain Crony 1: Frostkit_**

**_Villain Crony 2: Pantherkit_**

Now for what you really want...** **The form**!**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)

**_That's it! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Loves, hugs, and flying bombs,_**

**_thatgirlwithwings, a.k.a. Flyingsong_**


	11. Update 10

Hey guys! Here is the tenth update on my create-a-cat! Literally, I'm so close! I just need RiverClan filled up! Why does nobody like RiverClan?

ThunderClan IS FULL!

RiverClan needs 2 more warriors, 2-3 more queens, and at least 4 more kits.

WindClan IS FULL!

ShadowClan IS FULL!

These are the name parts that cannot be used any longer by clan.

For ThunderClan: storm, splash, feather, sun, bolt

For RiverClan: river, sky

For WindClan: blaze, leaf

For ShadowClan: night

* * *

><p>Hey y'all! It's thatgirlwithwings here, a.k.a. Flyingsong! (That's what I've decided my warrior name would be.) So, now that I'm off school for the summer, I'll be continuing my other Warriors story, A New Candescence, and starting up a new one! It is tentatively called "Life of a Teenage Warrior" and stares me as a cat! Starting from 3 moons old, to death... Basically, the story is that I'm turned into a kit and dropped, quite literally, into ThunderClan territory. They take me in, but there is a prophecy and darkness afoot, that only I can save the clans from. And if I don't I'll never return to being a human! :O<p>

So, in the interest of having many people partake somewhat in this journey of mine, I decided to do a create-a-cat for the Clans! I want to thank Silverlight123 and Eclipsedawn of MoonClan for donating some of their cats to my story. In fact, all of them listed below, except Flyingkit, are theirs! But first, let's lay down some ground **rules**.

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current alliegances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the alleigances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. I will only allow one matching suffix and prefix in each clan. For example, Blizzardkit's warrior name is Blizzardstorm, and his brother's warrior name is Stormsplash. Hence, there will be no more names with "storm" in it in Thunderclan. **If any part of the name has been breaks this rule, or is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Winged Paws" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!** 'Nuff said.

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**From the sky she will fall**

**But from there she will fly**

**Songs of flight in her ears**

**And wings on her paws**

**The one who flies will be the on who saves**

**The clan from the frosted soul, the dark claws, and the empty eyes.**

Here is **the prophecy** Flyingkit will receive, as well as the one above.

**Although cat you are not**

**Cat you are now**

**And to return to your home**

**You must follow the law**

**Grow up and grow strong**

**Live long and live proud**

**And when your quest is complete**

**To your life you will return**

Spooky, huh? What would you do if you got a prophecy like that? Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

**_ThunderClan_**

**_LEADER:_** Nightstar - A sleek black tom with blue-green eyes (**Mate=** Violetwisp **Kits=** Splashpaw **Apprentice=** Cedarpaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Snowfall - A completely snowy white she-cat with silver circle around her left eye (**Littermates=** Featherlove **Apprentice= **Lightningpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_** Silverberry - A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (**Littermates=** Moonpetal **Apprentice= **Goldenpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Goldenpaw (Goldensun) - A light brown, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes (**Future Mate=** Mysticpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Parents=** Meadowbreeze (mother, deceased) Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Lightningpaw **Mentor=** Silverberry)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate=** Lilyleap (deceased) **Kits=** Cedarpaw, Heronpaw **Future Apprentice= **Frostkit)

**_2.) _**Ivoryfang - A silver tabby tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Swanfeather **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Apprentice=** Splashpaw)

**_3.) _**Dingo (Dogmind) - A dark red-brown tom with golden yellow eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Birdsong - A sandy gold she-cat with silver eyes (**Apprentice=** Ebonypaw)

**_5.) _**Violetwisp - A white she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Mate=** Nightstar **Kits=** Splashpaw **Future Apprentice=** Flyingkit)

**_6.) _**Stonetumble - A large gray tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Moonpetal **Kits=** Frostkit **Future Apprentice=** Willowkit)

**_7.) _**Featherlove - A bright grey she-cat with a black underbelly and deep brown eyes (**Littermates=** Snowfall **Apprentice= **Oakpaw)

**_8.) _**Hawkfire - A ginger-and-brown tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Foxmask **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit **Future Apprentice=** Pantherkit)

**_9.) _**Boltstrike - A dark gray, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes, a scar on his right one (**Mate= **Meadowbreeze (deceased) Rose (Rosebloom) **Kits=** Lightningpaw, Goldenpaw **Future Kits=** Berrykit, Duskkit, Honeykit **Apprentice= **Jadepaw)

**_10.) _**Iceshadow - A white she-cat with distinctive black markings and a blue eyes (**Mate=** Braveheart (deceased) Sunblaze **Future Apprentice= **Stormkit)

**_11.) _**Sunblaze - A light brown tabby tom with many white spots and amber eyes (**Mate=** Iceshadow **Future Apprentice= **Blizzardkit)

**_12.) _**Moorwind - A black tom with lighter stripes, grey paws and green eyes (**Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Cedarpaw (Cedarleaf) - A large dark grey tom with black stripes through his fur and golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Flyingkit **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Heronpaw **Mentor=** Nightstar)

**_2.) _**Lightningpaw (Lightningbolt) - A dark gray with black striped tom with sapphire eyes (**Future Mate=** Willowkit **Parents=** Meadowbreeze (mother, deceased) Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Goldenpaw **Mentor=** Snowfall)

**_3.) _**Splashpaw (Splashflower) - A small black she-cat with white markings and blue-green eyes (**Future Mate= **Jadepaw **Parents=** Violetwisp (mother) Nightstar (father) **Mentor=** Ivoryfang)

**_4.) _**Jadepaw (Jadestone) - A silver tabby tom with jade green eyes (**Future Mate=** Splashpaw **Mentor= **Boltstrike)

**_5.) _**Ebonypaw (Ebonyfur) - A black she-cat with bright blue eyes (**Parents=** Whisperstream (mother) Fullspirit (father) **Littermates=** Larkpaw **Mentor=** Birdsong)

**_6.) _**Oakpaw (Oakbranch) - A brown tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes (**Future Mate=** Pantherkit **Parents=** Tinystep (mother) Losttail (father) **Mentor=** Featherlove)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Swanfeather - A white she-cat with black marking on her face and tail and green eyes (**Mate=** Ivoryfang **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit)

**_2.) _**Moonpetal - A silver she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Stonetumble **Kits=** Frostkit **Littermates=** Silverberry)

**_3.) _**Foxmask - Aa expectant light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (**Mate=** Hawkfire **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Flyingkit (Flyingsong) - A dark brown she-cat with black paws, eye circles, underbelly, tail tip, and odd hazel eyes (**Future Mate=** Cedarpaw **Future Mentor= **Violetwisp)

**_2.) _**Willowkit (Willowsight) - A white she-cat with black markings in her fur and green eyes (**Future Mate=** Lightningpaw **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Future Mentor= **Stonetumble)

**_3.) _**Blizzardkit (Blizzardstorm) - A large white tom with bright blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Stormkit, Willowkit **Future Mentor= **Sunblaze)

**_4.) _**Stormkit (Stormsplash) - A grey tom with white splashes in his fur and amber eyes (**Future Mate= **Frostkit **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit **Future Mentor= **Iceshadow)

**_5.) _**Pantherkit (Pantherclaws) - A small black she-cat with hazel eyes (**Future Mate= **Oakpaw **Future Mentor= **Hawkfire)

**_6.) _**Frostkit (Frostsoul) - A very small light gray she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Stormkit **Parents=** Moonpetal (mother) Stonetumble (father) **Future Mentor=** Sparrowflight)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Tinystep - A small, three pawed fawn colored she-cat with yellow eyes (**Mate=** Losttail **Kits=** Oakpaw)

**_2.) _**Losttail - A golden brown tom with a missing tail and golden eyes (**Mate=** Tinystep **Kits=** Oakpaw)

**_3.) _**Lionstrength - A dark grey tom with black stripes and amber eyes, former leader (**Mate=** Morningdew (deceased) **Kits=** Boltstrike)

**_RiverClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Dropstar - A light gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Blastfoot **Apprentice=** Riverpaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rainstreak - A smokey black tom with a white paw and blue eyes (**Mate= **Shiningriver **Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit **Apprentice=** Heronpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Ebonyflame - A long furred black she-cat with amber eyes (**Apprentice=** Skyflower)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= **Ebonyflame)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Mistysilver - A beautiful blue-grey she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate= **Brakenslash **Kits=** Riverpaw **Future Kits=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit **Apprentice= **Larkpaw)

**_2.) _**Fullspirit - A big golden brown tom with icy blue eyes (**Mate=** Whisperstream **Kits=** Ebonypaw, Larkpaw **Apprentice=** Puddlepaw)

**_3.) _**Blastfoot - A brown tom with gray around his sky blue eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Dropstar **Apprentice= **Fallpaw)

**_4.) _**Brakenslash - Tan tom with amber eyes and a white toe on his right forepaw (**Mate= **Mistysilver **Kits= **Riverpaw **Future Kits=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit** Apprentice= **Leopardpaw)

**_5.) _**Whisperstream - A light grey she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Fullspirit **Kits=** Ebonypaw, Larkpaw **Parents=** Frostingheart (mother) Dappledlight (father) **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Frostingheart - A light grey and silver she-cat with ice blue eyes (**Mate=** Dappledlight **Kits=** Whisperstream)

**_7.) _**Dappledlight - A sandy ginger tom with green eyes (**Mate= **Frostingheart **Kits=** Whisperstream)

**_8.) _**Auroratiger - A black she-cat with blue tiger stripes and eyes (**Mate=** Snowowl **Future Kits=** Snakekit, Creekkit, Stonekit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_9.) _**Snowowl - A white tom with ginger hind paws and amber eyes (**Mate=** Auroratiger **Future Kits=** Snakekit, Creekkit, Stonekit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_10.)_**

**_11.)_**

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Heronpaw (Heroncry) - A cream dappled she-cat with bright green eyes (Exact copy of her dead mother) (**Future Mate= **Riverpaw **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Cedarpaw **Mentor= **Rainstreak)

**_2.) _**Riverpaw (Riverswift) - A handsome brown and white tom with two different color eyes, a scar on his left eye. (**Future Mate=** Heronpaw **Parents=** Mistysilver (mother) Brakenslash (father) **Future Siblings=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit **Mentor= **Dropstar)

**_3.) _**Larkpaw (Larksong) - A dark brown she-cat with lighter stripes and black eyes (**Future Mate=** Puddlepaw **Future Kits=** Splashkit **Parents=** Whisperstream (mother) Fullspirit (father) **Littermates= **Ebonypaw **Mentor=** Mistysilver)

**_4.) _**Puddlepaw (Puddlesplash) - A wiry, grey tom with green eyes (**Future Mate=** Larkpaw **Future Kits=** Splashkit **Mentor=** Fullspirit)

**_5.) _**Leopardpaw (Leopardfur) - A leopard-like tom with brown eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Cheetahpaw **Mentor=** Brakenslash)

**_6.) _**Fallpaw (Fallfire) - A auburn, lynx-like tom with blueish grey eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Mentor=** Blastfoot)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Shiningriver - A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (**Mate=** Rainstreak** Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit)

**_2.)_**

**_3.)_**

**_KITS_**

**_1.) SAVED FOR STRIPEDKIT_**

**_2.) _**Whitekit (Whitesky) - Greyish-white she-cat with blue-grey stripe going down her back and a black paw and blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents= **Shiningriver (mother) Rainstreak (father) **Littermates=** Stripedkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_3.)_**

**_4.)_**

**_5.)_**

**_6.)_**

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Trickleflare - A gray-blue tom with amber eyes and 1/3 of his tail (**Mate=** Gingerflash (deceased))

**_WindClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Gorgestar - A gray tom with bright yellow eyes (**Mate=** Honeyear **Littermates=** Songbird **Former Mentor=** Berrysplash) **Apprentice= **Forgottenpaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Blazestreak - A reddish dark brown tom with teal eyes (**Mate= **Songbird** Future Kits= **Eaglekit, Robinkit, Weaselkit **Apprentice= **Branchpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Meadowblossom - A tabby tawny she-cat with aquamarine eyes (**Apprentice=** Mysticpaw **Future Apprentice=** Moonkit)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Mysticpaw (Mysticblaze) - A ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white chest fur (**Future Mate=** Goldenpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Mentor= **Meadowblossom)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Crimsonfeather - A beautiful crimson she-cat with dark green eyes (**Future Mate=** Spiritfur **Future Kits=** Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Parents=** Auburnwing (mother) Greenfire (father) **Future Siblings=** Leafkit, Emeraldkit **Apprentice=** Destinypaw)

**_2.) _**Spiritfur - A white tom with intense icy blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Crimsonfeather **Future Kits= **Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Apprentice= **Cheetahpaw)

**_3.) _**Greenfire - A light brown tom with bright green eyes (**Mate=** Auburnwing **Kits= **Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future) **Littermates=** Honeyear, Sunpelt **Apprentice= **Nettlepaw)

**_4.) _**Honeyear - A brown she-cat with a honey brown ear and light green eyes (**Mate=** Gorgestar **Littermates=** Sunpelt, Greenfire **Apprentice= **Hawkpaw)

**_5.) _**Sunpelt - A light honey brown tom with dark green eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Greenfire, Honeyear **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Sparkstrength - A ginger tom with blue eyes (**Mate=** Aspencloud **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_7.) _**Ashwind - A gray-brown tom with no tail and gray eyes (**Mate=** Stormbreeze **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit **Apprentice= **Brightpaw)

**_8.) _**Songbird - A light brown tabby she-cat with turquoise eyes (**Mate=** Blazestreak **Future Kits=** Eaglekit, Robinkit, Weaselkit **Littermates=** Gorgestar **Future** **Apprentice= **Lilykit)

**_9.) _**Redglow - A red she-cat with big blue eyes (**Mate=** Birchtail **Kits=** Nettlepaw, Forgottenpaw, Blazekit (deceased) **Parents=** Berrysplash (mother) Stormclaw (father, deceased) **Future Apprentice=** Tigerkit)

**_10.) _**Birchtail - A handsome golden brown tom with light gold eyes (**Mate=** Redglow **Kits=** Nettlepaw, Forgottenpaw, Blazekit (deceased) **Future Apprentice=** Flightkit)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Destinypaw (Destinyheart) - A white she-cat with grey tail markings and ocean blue eyes (**Future Mate= **Branchpaw **Future Kits=** Goldenkit, Gorsekit, Poppykit **Mentor= **Crimsonfeather)

**_2.) _**Hawkpaw (Hawkpath) - A small black she-cat with green eyes and a nicked ear (**Future Mate= **Forgottenpaw **Future Kits=** Featherkit** Mentor= **Honeyear)

**_3.) _**Brightpaw (Brightmoon) - A calico she-cat with a blue eye and a brown eye (**Future Mate=** Reedkit **Parents=** Sweetmint (mother) Heroneye (father) **Mentor=** Ashwind)

**_4.) _**Branchpaw (Branchleaf) - A dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Destinypaw **Future Kits=** Goldenkit, Gorsekit, Poppykit **Mentor= **Blazestreak)

**_5.) _**Cheetahpaw (Cheetahswift) - A cheetah-like tom with brown eyes (**Future Mate=** Flightkit **Littermates=** Leopardpaw **Mentor=** Spiritfur)

**_6.) _**Forgottenpaw (Forgottenleg) - A black tom with brown tail and belly fur, grey eyes and a missing leg (**Future Mate=** Hawkpaw** Future Kits= **Featherkit **Parents=** Redglow (mother) Birchtail (father) **Littermates=** Nettlepaw **Mentor= **Gorgestar **Future Apprentice=** Swipekit)

**_7.) _**Nettlepaw (Nettleburn) - A dark grey tom with golden eyes (**Future Mate= **Lilykit **Future Kits=** Runningkit **Parents=** Redglow (mother) Birchtail (father) **Littermates=** Forgottenpaw **Mentor= **Greenfire **Future Apprentice=** Reedkit)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Auburnwing - An expectant auburn she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Greenfire **Kits=** Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future))

**_2.) _**Aspencloud - A black and white she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate=** Sparkpelt **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit)

**_3.) _**Stormbreeze - A dark gray tabby she-cat with sea green eyes (**Mate=** Ashwind **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Moonkit (Moongrass) - A long-haired white she-cat with violet eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit **Future Mentor=** Meadowblossom)

**_2.) _**Tigerkit (Tigerjaw) - A brown tabby tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Lilykit, Reedkit, Moonkit **Future Mentor= **Redglow)

**_3.) _**Lilykit (Lilypetal) - A white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate= **Nettlepaw** Future Kits= **Runningkit** Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates= **Reedkit, Moonkit, Tigerkit **Future Mentor= **Songbird)

**_4.) _**Reedkit (Reedcall) - A ginger tom with black and dark brown markings and blue-purple eyes (**Future Mate= **Brightpaw** Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit **Future Mentor= **Nettlepaw)

**_5.) _**Swipekit (Swipeclaw) - A brown tom with dark brown stripes and gray eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Flightkit **Future Mentor= **Forgottenpaw)

**_6.) _**Flightkit (Flightspot) - A white she-cat with gray and black spots with sea green eyes (**Future Mate= **Cheetahpaw** Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Swipekit** Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Sweetmint - A brown she-cat with silver/blue eyes (**Mate= **Heroneye **Kits=** Brightpaw)

**_2.) _**Heroneye - A red brown tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Sweetmint **Kits= **Brightpaw)

**_3.) _**Berrysplash - A cream she-cat with red splashes on her fur and green/blue eyes (**Mate=** Stormclaw (deceased) **Kits=** Redglow, Lakestar (deceased) **Former Mentor=** Firesoul (deceased) **Former Apprentice=** Gorgestar)

**_ShadowClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Singlestar - A black cat with a cobweb eyepatch and a blue eye (**Mate= **Lunaflower** Kits= **Ravenpaw, Silverkit **Future** **Apprentice= **Stormykit)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= **Springstep** Kits= **Cloverkit** Apprentice= **Nightpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Horace - An orange colored tom with long fur (**Apprentice= **Lilypaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Lilypaw (Lilyclaw) - A soft brown she-cat with white paws and pink pads and bright yellow eyes (**Mentor=** Horace)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.)_** Thistleflower - A red she-cat with black stripes (**Mate= OPEN Parents=** Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Bleakeye **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Future** **Apprentice= **Silverkit)

**_2.) _**Bleakeye - An ashey-grey tom with large pale eyes that look empty (**Mate= OPEN Parents= **Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Thistleflower **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Future** **Apprentice= **Flashkit)

**_3.) _**Burntail - An orange she-cat with a black tail and light eyes (**Mate=** Cricketleg **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= **Redpaw)

**_4.) _**Cricketleg - A light brown tom with powerful back muscles and green eyes (**Mate=** Burntail **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Future** **Apprentice= **Cloverkit)

**_5.) _**Duskshadow - A handsome, dusky brown tom with deep amber eyes (**Mate=** Emeraldgaze** Kits=** Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit **Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates=** Addertail, Twilightfrost **Apprentice=** Ravenpaw)

**_6.) _**Deadheart - A black tom with a gray patch on his chest (**Littermates= **Springstep **Apprentice=** Rockpaw)

**_7.) _**Addertail - A dull brown she-cat with dazzling green eyes (**Mate= OPEN Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates= **Twilightfrost, Duskshadow **Apprentice=** Blackpaw)

**_8.) _**Twilightfrost - A white tom with brown and black paws and stripes with blue eyes (**Future** **Mate= **Wolf (Wolfspirit)** Future Kits= **Darkkit, Eaglekit, Blackkit** Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates=** Duskshadow, Addertail **Future** **Apprentice= **Lightningkit)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Blackpaw (Blackstreak) - A black tom who has a white stripe running up the side of his leg (**Future Mate= **Silverkit** Mentor= **Addertail)

**_2.) _**Nightpaw (Nightpetal) - An ashy black she-cat with big pitch black eyes (**Future Mate= **Redpaw **Mentor=** Rowenleap)

**_3.) _**Rockpaw (Rockmind) - A brown tom with white spots and green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Other Siblings= **Thistleflower, Bleakeye **Mentor= **Deadheart)

**_4.) _**Redpaw (Redwind) - An auburn long-legged tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= **Nightpaw** Mentor=** Burntail)

**_5.) _**Ravenpaw (Ravendusk) - A black and white tom with golden brown eyes. (**Future Mate= **Amber (Ambermist) **Future Kits=** Dawnkit, Shadowkit** Parents= **Lunaflower (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Silverkit **Mentor= **Duskshadow)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Lovely - A long-haired pure white cat (**Mate= OPEN Future Kits= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Lunaflower - A silver furred she-cat with golden brown eyes (**Mate=** Singlestar **Kits=** Ravenpaw, Silverkit)

**_3.) _**Springstep - A brown and white she-cat with green eyes (**Mate= **Rowanleap **Kits=** Cloverkit **Littermates=** Deadheart)

**_4.) _**Emeraldgaze - A tawny colored she-cat with emerald green eyes (**Mate=** Duskshadow **Kits=** Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Silverkit (Silverheart) - A silver she-cat with amber eyes (**Future Mate=** Blackpaw **Parents= **Lunaflower (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Ravenpaw **Future Mentor= **Thistleflower)

**_2.) _**Cloverkit (Cloverwish) - A white and brown she-cat with light green eyes (**Future Mate=** Darkpaw **Parents= **Springstep (mother) Rowanleap (father) **Future Mentor= **Cricketleg)

**_3.) _**Lightningkit (Lightningcloud) - A fluffy golden she-cat with blazing amber eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit **Future Mentor= **Twilightfrost)

**_4.) _**Flashkit (Flashfire) - A light red tabby tom with yellow eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Stormykit, Rainkit, Lightningkit **Future Mentor= **Bleakeyes)

**_5.) _**Stormykit (Stormyeyes) - A black tom with stormy grey eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents= **Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Rainkit, Lightningkit, Flashkit **Future Mentor= **Singlestar)

**_6.) _**Rainkit (Rainbird) - A blue grey she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father)** Littermates= **Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit **Future Mentor= **Wolf (Wolfspirit))

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Monsterhunter - A gray and brown tom without a back leg (**Mate= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Blossomedflower - A once pretty white she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate= **Robinflight **Kits=** Duskshadow, Addertail, Twilightfrost)

**_3.) _**Robinflight - A brown tom with red chest fur and black eyes (**Mate=** Blossomedflower **Kits= **Duskshadow, Addertail, Twilightfrost)

**_LONERS:_**

**_1.) _**Darkpaw (Darknight) - A pure black cat with golden yellow eyes and a lot of scars (**Future Mate= **Cloverkit** Future Mentor= **Zero (Ringpelt)) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.) _**Storm (Stormblaze) - A handsome dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (Mate= OPEN Future Apprentice= OPEN) (will join RiverClan)

**_3.) _**Wolf (Wolfspirit) - A glossy black she-cat with amber eyes (Future Mate= Twilightfrost Future Kits= Darkkit, Eaglekit, Blackkit Future Apprentice= Rainkit)

**_ROGUES:_**

**_1.) _**Zero (Ringpelt) - An orange tom with a white ring (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= **Darkpaw) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.)_**

**_KITTYPETS:_**

**_1.) _**Rose (Rosebloom) - A brown and cream tabby she-cat with gray eyes (**Mate=** Boltstrike **Future Kits=** Berrykit, Duskkit, Honeykit) (will join ThunderClan)

**_2.) _**Amber (Ambermist) - A amber and white she-cat with dark green eyes and tiger stripes (**Future Mate=** Ravenpaw **Future Kits=** Dawnkit, Shadowkit) (will join ShadowClan)

**_Main: Flyingkit_**

**_Mentor: Violetwisp_**

**_Friend 1: Willowkit_**

**_Friend 2: Splashpaw, Jadepaw _**

**_Love Interest: Cedarpaw_**

**_Main Villain: Bleakeye_**

**_Villain Crony 1: Frostkit_**

**_Villain Crony 2: Pantherkit_**

Now for what you really want...** **The form**!**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)

**_That's it! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Loves, hugs, and flying bombs,_**

**_thatgirlwithwings, a.k.a. Flyingsong_**


	12. Update 11

Hey guys! Here is the eleventh update on my create-a-cat! All the clans are full! Thanks to all that submitted! Now, for those who have submitted, especially kits and apprentices, if there is a cat there now you'd like to have as a mate/future mate/mentor/future mentor/apprentice/future apprentice, then please review or send me a message saying so. Thanks! The next update will be the last!

_**PROPHECIES**_

**From the sky she will fall**

**But from there she will fly**

**Songs of flight in her ears**

**And wings on her paws**

**The one who flies will be the on who saves**

**The clan from the frosted soul, the dark claws, and the empty eyes.**

**Although cat you are not**

**Cat you are now**

**And to return to your home**

**You must follow the law**

**Grow up and grow strong**

**Live long and live proud**

**And when your quest is complete**

**To your life you will return**

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

**_ThunderClan_**

**_LEADER:_** Nightstar - A sleek black tom with blue-green eyes (**Mate=** Violetwisp **Kits=** Splashpaw **Apprentice=** Cedarpaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Snowfall - A completely snowy white she-cat with silver circle around her left eye (**Littermates=** Featherlove **Apprentice= **Lightningpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_** Silverberry - A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (**Littermates=** Moonpetal **Apprentice= **Goldenpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Goldenpaw (Goldensun) - A light brown, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes (**Future Mate=** Mysticpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Parents=** Meadowbreeze (mother, deceased) Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Lightningpaw **Mentor=** Silverberry)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate=** Lilyleap (deceased) **Kits=** Cedarpaw, Heronpaw **Future Apprentice= **Frostkit)

**_2.) _**Ivoryfang - A silver tabby tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Swanfeather **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Apprentice=** Splashpaw)

**_3.) _**Dingo (Dogmind) - A dark red-brown tom with golden yellow eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_4.) _**Birdsong - A sandy gold she-cat with silver eyes (**Apprentice=** Ebonypaw)

**_5.) _**Violetwisp - A white she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Mate=** Nightstar **Kits=** Splashpaw **Future Apprentice=** Flyingkit)

**_6.) _**Stonetumble - A large gray tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Moonpetal **Kits=** Frostkit **Future Apprentice=** Willowkit)

**_7.) _**Featherlove - A bright grey she-cat with a black underbelly and deep brown eyes (**Littermates=** Snowfall **Apprentice= **Oakpaw)

**_8.) _**Hawkfire - A ginger-and-brown tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Foxmask **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit **Future Apprentice=** Pantherkit)

**_9.) _**Boltstrike - A dark gray, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes, a scar on his right one (**Mate= **Meadowbreeze (deceased) Rose (Rosebloom) **Kits=** Lightningpaw, Goldenpaw **Future Kits=** Berrykit, Duskkit, Honeykit **Apprentice= **Jadepaw)

**_10.) _**Iceshadow - A white she-cat with distinctive black markings and a blue eyes (**Mate=** Braveheart (deceased) Sunblaze **Future Apprentice= **Stormkit)

**_11.) _**Sunblaze - A light brown tabby tom with many white spots and amber eyes (**Mate=** Iceshadow **Future Apprentice= **Blizzardkit)

**_12.) _**Moorwind - A black tom with lighter stripes, grey paws and green eyes (**Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Cedarpaw (Cedarleaf) - A large dark grey tom with black stripes through his fur and golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Flyingkit **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Heronpaw **Mentor=** Nightstar)

**_2.) _**Lightningpaw (Lightningbolt) - A dark gray with black striped tom with sapphire eyes (**Future Mate=** Willowkit **Parents=** Meadowbreeze (mother, deceased) Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Goldenpaw **Mentor=** Snowfall)

**_3.) _**Splashpaw (Splashflower) - A small black she-cat with white markings and blue-green eyes (**Future Mate= **Jadepaw **Parents=** Violetwisp (mother) Nightstar (father) **Mentor=** Ivoryfang)

**_4.) _**Jadepaw (Jadestone) - A silver tabby tom with jade green eyes (**Future Mate=** Splashpaw **Mentor= **Boltstrike)

**_5.) _**Ebonypaw (Ebonyfur) - A black she-cat with bright blue eyes (**Parents=** Whisperstream (mother) Fullspirit (father) **Littermates=** Larkpaw **Mentor=** Birdsong)

**_6.) _**Oakpaw (Oakbranch) - A brown tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes (**Future Mate=** Pantherkit **Parents=** Tinystep (mother) Losttail (father) **Mentor=** Featherlove)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Swanfeather - A white she-cat with black marking on her face and tail and green eyes (**Mate=** Ivoryfang **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit)

**_2.) _**Moonpetal - A silver she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Stonetumble **Kits=** Frostkit **Littermates=** Silverberry)

**_3.) _**Foxmask - Aa expectant light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (**Mate=** Hawkfire **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Flyingkit (Flyingsong) - A dark brown she-cat with black paws, eye circles, underbelly, tail tip, and odd hazel eyes (**Future Mate=** Cedarpaw **Future Mentor= **Violetwisp)

**_2.) _**Willowkit (Willowsight) - A white she-cat with black markings in her fur and green eyes (**Future Mate=** Lightningpaw **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Future Mentor= **Stonetumble)

**_3.) _**Blizzardkit (Blizzardstorm) - A large white tom with bright blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Stormkit, Willowkit **Future Mentor= **Sunblaze)

**_4.) _**Stormkit (Stormsplash) - A grey tom with white splashes in his fur and amber eyes (**Future Mate= **Frostkit **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit **Future Mentor= **Iceshadow)

**_5.) _**Pantherkit (Pantherclaws) - A small black she-cat with hazel eyes (**Future Mate= **Oakpaw **Future Mentor= **Hawkfire)

**_6.) _**Frostkit (Frostsoul) - A very small light gray she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Stormkit **Parents=** Moonpetal (mother) Stonetumble (father) **Future Mentor=** Sparrowflight)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Tinystep - A small, three pawed fawn colored she-cat with yellow eyes (**Mate=** Losttail **Kits=** Oakpaw)

**_2.) _**Losttail - A golden brown tom with a missing tail and golden eyes (**Mate=** Tinystep **Kits=** Oakpaw)

**_3.) _**Lionstrength - A dark grey tom with black stripes and amber eyes, former leader (**Mate=** Morningdew (deceased) **Kits=** Boltstrike)

**_RiverClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Dropstar - A light gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes (**Mate= **Aquamarine** Littermates=** Blastfoot **Apprentice=** Riverpaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rainstreak - A smokey black tom with a white paw and blue eyes (**Mate= **Shiningriver **Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit **Apprentice=** Heronpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Ebonyflame - A long furred black she-cat with amber eyes (**Apprentice=** Skyflower)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= **Ebonyflame)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Mistysilver - A beautiful blue-grey she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate= **Brakenslash **Kits=** Riverpaw **Future Kits=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit **Apprentice= **Larkpaw)

**_2.) _**Fullspirit - A big golden brown tom with icy blue eyes (**Mate=** Whisperstream **Kits=** Ebonypaw, Larkpaw **Apprentice=** Puddlepaw)

**_3.) _**Blastfoot - A brown tom with gray around his sky blue eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Dropstar **Apprentice= **Fallpaw)

**_4.) _**Brakenslash - Tan tom with amber eyes and a white toe on his right forepaw (**Mate= **Mistysilver **Kits= **Riverpaw **Future Kits=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit** Apprentice= **Leopardpaw)

**_5.) _**Whisperstream - A light grey she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Fullspirit **Kits=** Ebonypaw, Larkpaw **Parents=** Frostingheart (mother) Dappledlight (father) **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Frostingheart - A light grey and silver she-cat with ice blue eyes (**Mate=** Dappledlight **Kits=** Whisperstream)

**_7.) _**Dappledlight - A sandy ginger tom with green eyes (**Mate= **Frostingheart **Kits=** Whisperstream)

**_8.) _**Auroratiger - A black she-cat with blue tiger stripes and eyes (**Mate=** Snowowl **Future Kits=** Snakekit, Creekkit, Stonekit **Littermates=** Jaguarnight **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_9.) _**Snowowl - A white tom with ginger hind paws and amber eyes (**Mate=** Auroratiger **Future Kits=** Snakekit, Creekkit, Stonekit **Future** **Apprentice= **Blitzkit)

**_10.) _**Fishleap - A big grey/silver tabby tom with brown eyes (**Mate= **Willowcreek **Kits=** Fogkit, Swirlingkit, Silentkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_11.) _**Scorchingsun - A bright ginger-red tom with yellow eyes (**Mate=** Blackberry **Kits=** Shadekit, Bristlekit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_12.) _**Jaguarnight - A leopard spotted she-cat with green eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates= **Auroratiger** Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Heronpaw (Heroncry) - A cream dappled she-cat with bright green eyes (Exact copy of her dead mother) (**Future Mate= **Riverpaw **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Cedarpaw **Mentor= **Rainstreak)

**_2.) _**Riverpaw (Riverswift) - A handsome brown and white tom with two different color eyes, a scar on his left eye. (**Future Mate=** Heronpaw **Parents=** Mistysilver (mother) Brakenslash (father) **Future Siblings=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit **Mentor= **Dropstar)

**_3.) _**Larkpaw (Larksong) - A dark brown she-cat with lighter stripes and black eyes (**Future Mate=** Puddlepaw **Future Kits=** Splashkit **Parents=** Whisperstream (mother) Fullspirit (father) **Littermates= **Ebonypaw **Mentor=** Mistysilver)

**_4.) _**Puddlepaw (Puddlesplash) - A wiry, grey tom with green eyes (**Future Mate=** Larkpaw **Future Kits=** Splashkit **Mentor=** Fullspirit)

**_5.) _**Leopardpaw (Leopardfur) - A leopard-like tom with brown eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Cheetahpaw **Mentor=** Brakenslash)

**_6.) _**Fallpaw (Fallfire) - A auburn, lynx-like tom with blueish grey eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Mentor=** Blastfoot)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Shiningriver - A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (**Mate=** Rainstreak** Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit)

**_2.) _**Aquamarine - A light brown tawny she-cat with pink eyes and a curly tail (**Mate=** Cole (deceased) Dropstar **Kits=** Blitzkit)

**_3.) _**Willowcreek - A pretty pale grey she-cat with long fur and blue eyes (**Mate=** Fishleap **Kits=** Fogkit, Swirlingkit, Silentkit)

**_4.) _**Blackberry - A black she-cat with a few lighter spots on her belly and green eyes (**Mate=** Scorchingsun **Kits=** Shadekit, Bristlekit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Stripedkit (Stripedblaze) - A smokey grey tom with white and black stripes and blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Shiningriver (mother) Rainstreak (father) **Littermates=** Whitekit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Whitekit (Whitesky) - A gray-ish white she-cat with a blue-grey stripe down her back and a black paw and blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Shiningriver (mother) Rainstreak (father) **Littermates= **Stripedkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_3.) _**Blitzkit (Blitzwing) - A light red-brown tom with blue eyes and a curly tail (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Aquamarine (mother) Cole (father, deceased) **Future Mentor=** Snowowl)

**_4.) _**Fogkit (Fogstrike) - A pale grey tabby tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Willowcreek (mother) Fishleap (father) **Littermates= **Swirlingkit, Silentkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_5.) _**Swirlingkit (Swirlingleaf) - A silver-white she-cat with brown splotches and amber eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents= **Willowcreek (mother) Fishleap (father) **Littermates=** Silentkit, Fogkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Silentkit (Silentstorm) - A silver tabby she-cat with brown eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Willowcreek (mother) Fishleap (father) **Littermates=** Fogkit, Swirlingkit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_7.) _**Shadekit (Shadewave) - A black she-cat some lighter patches and yellow eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Blackberry (mother) Scorchingsun (father) **Littermates=** Bristlekit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_8.) _**Bristlekit (Bristlepelt) - A dark ginger tom with green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Blackberry (mother) Scorchingsun (father) **Littermates=** Shadekit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Trickleflare - A gray-blue tom with amber eyes and 1/3 of his tail (**Mate=** Gingerflash (deceased))

**_WindClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Gorgestar - A gray tom with bright yellow eyes (**Mate=** Honeyear **Littermates=** Songbird **Former Mentor=** Berrysplash) **Apprentice= **Forgottenpaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Blazestreak - A reddish dark brown tom with teal eyes (**Mate= **Songbird** Future Kits= **Eaglekit, Robinkit, Weaselkit **Apprentice= **Branchpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Meadowblossom - A tabby tawny she-cat with aquamarine eyes (**Apprentice=** Mysticpaw **Future Apprentice=** Moonkit)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Mysticpaw (Mysticblaze) - A ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white chest fur (**Future Mate=** Goldenpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Mentor= **Meadowblossom)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Crimsonfeather - A beautiful crimson she-cat with dark green eyes (**Future Mate=** Spiritfur **Future Kits=** Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Parents=** Auburnwing (mother) Greenfire (father) **Future Siblings=** Leafkit, Emeraldkit **Apprentice=** Destinypaw)

**_2.) _**Spiritfur - A white tom with intense icy blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Crimsonfeather **Future Kits= **Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Apprentice= **Cheetahpaw)

**_3.) _**Greenfire - A light brown tom with bright green eyes (**Mate=** Auburnwing **Kits= **Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future) **Littermates=** Honeyear, Sunpelt **Apprentice= **Nettlepaw)

**_4.) _**Honeyear - A brown she-cat with a honey brown ear and light green eyes (**Mate=** Gorgestar **Littermates=** Sunpelt, Greenfire **Apprentice= **Hawkpaw)

**_5.) _**Sunpelt - A light honey brown tom with dark green eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Greenfire, Honeyear **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Sparkstrength - A ginger tom with blue eyes (**Mate=** Aspencloud **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_7.) _**Ashwind - A gray-brown tom with no tail and gray eyes (**Mate=** Stormbreeze **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit **Apprentice= **Brightpaw)

**_8.) _**Songbird - A light brown tabby she-cat with turquoise eyes (**Mate=** Blazestreak **Future Kits=** Eaglekit, Robinkit, Weaselkit **Littermates=** Gorgestar **Future** **Apprentice= **Lilykit)

**_9.) _**Redglow - A red she-cat with big blue eyes (**Mate=** Birchtail **Kits=** Nettlepaw, Forgottenpaw, Blazekit (deceased) **Parents=** Berrysplash (mother) Stormclaw (father, deceased) **Future Apprentice=** Tigerkit)

**_10.) _**Birchtail - A handsome golden brown tom with light gold eyes (**Mate=** Redglow **Kits=** Nettlepaw, Forgottenpaw, Blazekit (deceased) **Future Apprentice=** Flightkit)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Destinypaw (Destinyheart) - A white she-cat with grey tail markings and ocean blue eyes (**Future Mate= **Branchpaw **Future Kits=** Goldenkit, Gorsekit, Poppykit **Mentor= **Crimsonfeather)

**_2.) _**Hawkpaw (Hawkpath) - A small black she-cat with green eyes and a nicked ear (**Future Mate= **Forgottenpaw **Future Kits=** Featherkit** Mentor= **Honeyear)

**_3.) _**Brightpaw (Brightmoon) - A calico she-cat with a blue eye and a brown eye (**Future Mate=** Reedkit **Parents=** Sweetmint (mother) Heroneye (father) **Mentor=** Ashwind)

**_4.) _**Branchpaw (Branchleaf) - A dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Destinypaw **Future Kits=** Goldenkit, Gorsekit, Poppykit **Mentor= **Blazestreak)

**_5.) _**Cheetahpaw (Cheetahswift) - A cheetah-like tom with brown eyes (**Future Mate=** Flightkit **Littermates=** Leopardpaw **Mentor=** Spiritfur)

**_6.) _**Forgottenpaw (Forgottenleg) - A black tom with brown tail and belly fur, grey eyes and a missing leg (**Future Mate=** Hawkpaw** Future Kits= **Featherkit **Parents=** Redglow (mother) Birchtail (father) **Littermates=** Nettlepaw **Mentor= **Gorgestar **Future Apprentice=** Swipekit)

**_7.) _**Nettlepaw (Nettleburn) - A dark grey tom with golden eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Redglow (mother) Birchtail (father) **Littermates=** Forgottenpaw **Mentor= **Greenfire **Future Apprentice=** Reedkit)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Auburnwing - An expectant auburn she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Greenfire **Kits=** Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future))

**_2.) _**Aspencloud - A black and white she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate=** Sparkpelt **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit)

**_3.) _**Stormbreeze - A dark gray tabby she-cat with sea green eyes (**Mate=** Ashwind **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Moonkit (Moongrass) - A long-haired white she-cat with violet eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit **Future Mentor=** Meadowblossom)

**_2.) _**Tigerkit (Tigerjaw) - A brown tabby tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Lilykit, Reedkit, Moonkit **Future Mentor= **Redglow)

**_3.) _**Lilykit (Lilypetal) - A white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates= **Reedkit, Moonkit, Tigerkit **Future Mentor= **Songbird)

**_4.) _**Reedkit (Reedcall) - A ginger tom with black and dark brown markings and blue-purple eyes (**Future Mate= **Brightpaw** Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit **Future Mentor= **Nettlepaw)

**_5.) _**Swipekit (Swipeclaw) - A brown tom with dark brown stripes and gray eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Flightkit **Future Mentor= **Forgottenpaw)

**_6.) _**Flightkit (Flightspot) - A white she-cat with gray and black spots with sea green eyes (**Future Mate= **Cheetahpaw** Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Swipekit** Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Sweetmint - A brown she-cat with silver/blue eyes (**Mate= **Heroneye **Kits=** Brightpaw)

**_2.) _**Heroneye - A red brown tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Sweetmint **Kits= **Brightpaw)

**_3.) _**Berrysplash - A cream she-cat with red splashes on her fur and green/blue eyes (**Mate=** Stormclaw (deceased) **Kits=** Redglow, Lakestar (deceased) **Former Mentor=** Firesoul (deceased) **Former Apprentice=** Gorgestar)

**_ShadowClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Singlestar - A black cat with a cobweb eyepatch and a blue eye (**Mate= **Lunaflower** Kits= **Ravenpaw, Silverkit **Future** **Apprentice= **Stormykit)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= **Springstep** Kits= **Cloverkit** Apprentice= **Nightpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Horace - An orange colored tom with long fur (**Apprentice= **Lilypaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Lilypaw (Lilyclaw) - A soft brown she-cat with white paws and pink pads and bright yellow eyes (**Mentor=** Horace)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.)_** Thistleflower - A red she-cat with black stripes (**Mate= OPEN Parents=** Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Bleakeye **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Future** **Apprentice= **Silverkit)

**_2.) _**Bleakeye - An ashey-grey tom with large pale eyes that look empty (**Mate= OPEN Parents= **Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Thistleflower **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Future** **Apprentice= **Flashkit)

**_3.) _**Burntail - An orange she-cat with a black tail and light eyes (**Mate=** Cricketleg **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= **Redpaw)

**_4.) _**Cricketleg - A light brown tom with powerful back muscles and green eyes (**Mate=** Burntail **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Future** **Apprentice= **Cloverkit)

**_5.) _**Duskshadow - A handsome, dusky brown tom with deep amber eyes (**Mate=** Emeraldgaze** Kits=** Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit **Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates=** Addertail, Twilightfrost **Apprentice=** Ravenpaw)

**_6.) _**Deadheart - A black tom with a gray patch on his chest (**Littermates= **Springstep **Apprentice=** Rockpaw)

**_7.) _**Addertail - A dull brown she-cat with dazzling green eyes (**Mate= OPEN Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates= **Twilightfrost, Duskshadow **Apprentice=** Blackpaw)

**_8.) _**Twilightfrost - A white tom with brown and black paws and stripes with blue eyes (**Future** **Mate= **Wolf (Wolfspirit)** Future Kits= **Darkkit, Eaglekit, Blackkit** Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates=** Duskshadow, Addertail **Future** **Apprentice= **Lightningkit)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Blackpaw (Blackstreak) - A black tom who has a white stripe running up the side of his leg (**Future Mate= **Silverkit** Mentor= **Addertail)

**_2.) _**Nightpaw (Nightpetal) - An ashy black she-cat with big pitch black eyes (**Future Mate= **Redpaw **Mentor=** Rowenleap)

**_3.) _**Rockpaw (Rockmind) - A brown tom with white spots and green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Other Siblings= **Thistleflower, Bleakeye **Mentor= **Deadheart)

**_4.) _**Redpaw (Redwind) - An auburn long-legged tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= **Nightpaw** Mentor=** Burntail)

**_5.) _**Ravenpaw (Ravendusk) - A black and white tom with golden brown eyes. (**Future Mate= **Amber (Ambermist) **Future Kits=** Dawnkit, Shadowkit** Parents= **Lunaflower (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Silverkit **Mentor= **Duskshadow)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Lovely - A long-haired pure white cat (**Mate= OPEN Future Kits= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Lunaflower - A silver furred she-cat with golden brown eyes (**Mate=** Singlestar **Kits=** Ravenpaw, Silverkit)

**_3.) _**Springstep - A brown and white she-cat with green eyes (**Mate= **Rowanleap **Kits=** Cloverkit **Littermates=** Deadheart)

**_4.) _**Emeraldgaze - A tawny colored she-cat with emerald green eyes (**Mate=** Duskshadow **Kits=** Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Silverkit (Silverheart) - A silver she-cat with amber eyes (**Future Mate=** Blackpaw **Parents= **Lunaflower (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Ravenpaw **Future Mentor= **Thistleflower)

**_2.) _**Cloverkit (Cloverwish) - A white and brown she-cat with light green eyes (**Future Mate=** Darkpaw **Parents= **Springstep (mother) Rowanleap (father) **Future Mentor= **Cricketleg)

**_3.) _**Lightningkit (Lightningcloud) - A fluffy golden she-cat with blazing amber eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit **Future Mentor= **Twilightfrost)

**_4.) _**Flashkit (Flashfire) - A light red tabby tom with yellow eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Stormykit, Rainkit, Lightningkit **Future Mentor= **Bleakeyes)

**_5.) _**Stormykit (Stormyeyes) - A black tom with stormy grey eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents= **Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Rainkit, Lightningkit, Flashkit **Future Mentor= **Singlestar)

**_6.) _**Rainkit (Rainbird) - A blue grey she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father)** Littermates= **Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit **Future Mentor= **Wolf (Wolfspirit))

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Monsterhunter - A gray and brown tom without a back leg (**Mate= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Blossomedflower - A once pretty white she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate= **Robinflight **Kits=** Duskshadow, Addertail, Twilightfrost)

**_3.) _**Robinflight - A brown tom with red chest fur and black eyes (**Mate=** Blossomedflower **Kits= **Duskshadow, Addertail, Twilightfrost)

**_LONERS:_**

**_1.) _**Darkpaw (Darknight) - A pure black cat with golden yellow eyes and a lot of scars (**Future Mate= **Cloverkit** Future Mentor= **Zero (Ringpelt)) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.) _**Storm (Stormblaze) - A handsome dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (**Mate= OPEN Future Apprentice= OPEN**) (will join RiverClan)

**_3.) _**Wolf (Wolfspirit) - A glossy black she-cat with amber eyes (**Future Mate=** Twilightfrost **Future Kits=** Darkkit, Eaglekit, Blackkit **Future Apprentice= Rainkit**)

**_ROGUES:_**

**_1.) _**Zero (Ringpelt) - An orange tom with a white ring (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= **Darkpaw) (will join ShadowClan)

**_KITTYPETS:_**

**_1.) _**Rose (Rosebloom) - A brown and cream tabby she-cat with gray eyes (**Mate=** Boltstrike **Future Kits=** Berrykit, Duskkit, Honeykit) (will join ThunderClan)

**_2.) _**Amber (Ambermist) - A amber and white she-cat with dark green eyes and tiger stripes (**Future Mate=** Ravenpaw **Future Kits=** Dawnkit, Shadowkit) (will join ShadowClan)

**_MAIN ROLES_**

**_Main: Flyingkit_**

**_Mentor: Violetwisp_**

**_Friend 1: Willowkit_**

**_Friend 2: Splashpaw, Jadepaw _**

**_Love Interest: Cedarpaw_**

**_Main Villain: Bleakeye_**

**_Villain Crony 1: Frostkit_**

**_Villain Crony 2: Pantherkit_**


	13. Final Update and Prologue!

Yay! Last update! Thank you all so much for submitting all those cats and staying with me all this time. I've decided that this isn't going to just be one story, but likely three, called "Beyond Borders." The first, "Hidden Beneath," will follow Flyingkit from kithood to the middle of her apprenticeship. The second, "Falling Feathers," will go from there to the end of her apprenticeship. The third, "The Heart Within," will go through her warrior life until... Well, you'll see.

Anyways, I'll be posting the final allegiances below, and then the prologue for you all! Then I'll start the actual story with the title above. So, yea!

Places that say open are for my own use, due to the length of time this story will take place.

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

**_ThunderClan_**

**_LEADER:_** Nightstar - A sleek black tom with blue-green eyes (**Mate=** Violetwisp **Kits=** Splashpaw **Apprentice=** Cedarpaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Snowfall - A completely snowy white she-cat with silver circle around her left eye (**Littermates=** Featherlove **Apprentice= **Lightningpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT:_** Silverberry - A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (**Littermates=** Moonpetal **Apprentice= **Goldenpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Goldenpaw (Goldensun) - A light brown, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes (**Future Mate=** Mysticpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Parents=** Meadowbreeze (mother, deceased) Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Lightningpaw **Mentor=** Silverberry)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate=** Lilyleap (deceased) **Kits=** Cedarpaw, Heronpaw **Future Apprentice= **Frostkit)

**_2.) _**Ivoryfang - A silver tabby tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Swanfeather **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Apprentice=** Splashpaw)

**_3.) _**Dingo (Dogmind) - A dark red-brown tom with golden yellow eyes

**_4.) _**Birdsong - A sandy gold she-cat with silver eyes (**Apprentice=** Ebonypaw)

**_5.) _**Violetwisp - A white she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Mate=** Nightstar **Kits=** Splashpaw **Future Apprentice=** Flyingkit)

**_6.) _**Stonetumble - A large gray tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Moonpetal **Kits=** Frostkit **Future Apprentice=** Willowkit)

**_7.) _**Featherlove - A bright grey she-cat with a black underbelly and deep brown eyes (**Littermates=** Snowfall **Apprentice= **Oakpaw)

**_8.) _**Hawkfire - A ginger-and-brown tom with amber eyes (**Mate=** Foxmask **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit **Future Apprentice=** Pantherkit)

**_9.) _**Boltstrike - A dark gray, black striped tom with white paws and violet eyes, a scar on his right one (**Mate= **Meadowbreeze (deceased) Rose (Rosebloom) **Kits=** Lightningpaw, Goldenpaw **Future Kits=** Berrykit, Duskkit, Honeykit **Apprentice= **Jadepaw)

**_10.) _**Iceshadow - A white she-cat with distinctive black markings and a blue eyes (**Mate=** Braveheart (deceased) Sunblaze **Future Apprentice= **Stormkit)

**_11.) _**Sunblaze - A light brown tabby tom with many white spots and amber eyes (**Mate=** Iceshadow **Future Apprentice= **Blizzardkit)

**_12.) _**Moorwind - A black tom with lighter stripes, grey paws and green eyes (**Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Cedarpaw (Cedarleaf) - A large dark grey tom with black stripes through his fur and golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Flyingkit **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Heronpaw **Mentor=** Nightstar)

**_2.) _**Lightningpaw (Lightningbolt) - A dark gray with black striped tom with sapphire eyes (**Future Mate=** Willowkit **Parents=** Meadowbreeze (mother, deceased) Boltstrike (father) **Littermates=** Goldenpaw **Mentor=** Snowfall)

**_3.) _**Splashpaw (Splashflower) - A small black she-cat with white markings and blue-green eyes (**Future Mate= **Jadepaw **Parents=** Violetwisp (mother) Nightstar (father) **Mentor=** Ivoryfang)

**_4.) _**Jadepaw (Jadestone) - A silver tabby tom with jade green eyes (**Future Mate=** Splashpaw **Mentor= **Boltstrike)

**_5.) _**Ebonypaw (Ebonyfur) - A black she-cat with bright blue eyes (**Parents=** Whisperstream (mother) Fullspirit (father) **Littermates=** Larkpaw **Mentor=** Birdsong)

**_6.) _**Oakpaw (Oakbranch) - A brown tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes (**Future Mate=** Pantherkit **Parents=** Tinystep (mother) Losttail (father) **Mentor=** Featherlove)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Swanfeather - A white she-cat with black marking on her face and tail and green eyes (**Mate=** Ivoryfang **Kits=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit, Stormkit)

**_2.) _**Moonpetal - A silver she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Stonetumble **Kits=** Frostkit **Littermates=** Silverberry)

**_3.) _**Foxmask - Aa expectant light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (**Mate=** Hawkfire **Future Kits=** Sparkkit, Leafkit, Tigerkit, Amberkit, Ebonykit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Flyingkit (Flyingsong) - A dark brown she-cat with black paws, eye circles, underbelly, tail tip, and odd hazel eyes (**Future Mate=** Cedarpaw **Future Mentor= **Violetwisp)

**_2.) _**Willowkit (Willowsight) - A white she-cat with black markings in her fur and green eyes (**Future Mate=** Lightningpaw **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Blizzardkit, Stormkit **Future Mentor= **Stonetumble)

**_3.) _**Blizzardkit (Blizzardstorm) - A large white tom with bright blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN** **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Stormkit, Willowkit **Future Mentor= **Sunblaze)

**_4.) _**Stormkit (Stormsplash) - A grey tom with white splashes in his fur and amber eyes (**Future Mate= **Frostkit **Parents=** Swanfeather (mother) Ivoryfang (father) **Littermates=** Willowkit, Blizzardkit **Future Mentor= **Iceshadow)

**_5.) _**Pantherkit (Pantherclaws) - A small black she-cat with hazel eyes (**Future Mate= **Oakpaw **Future Mentor= **Hawkfire)

**_6.) _**Frostkit (Frostsoul) - A very small light gray she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Stormkit **Parents=** Moonpetal (mother) Stonetumble (father) **Future Mentor=** Sparrowflight)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Tinystep - A small, three pawed fawn colored she-cat with yellow eyes (**Mate=** Losttail **Kits=** Oakpaw)

**_2.) _**Losttail - A golden brown tom with a missing tail and golden eyes (**Mate=** Tinystep **Kits=** Oakpaw)

**_3.) _**Lionstrength - A dark grey tom with black stripes and amber eyes, former leader (**Mate=** Morningdew (deceased) **Kits=** Boltstrike)

**_RiverClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Dropstar - A light gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes (**Mate= **Aquamarine** Littermates=** Blastfoot **Apprentice=** Riverpaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rainstreak - A smokey black tom with a white paw and blue eyes (**Mate= **Shiningriver **Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit **Apprentice=** Heronpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Ebonyflame - A long furred black she-cat with amber eyes (**Apprentice=** Skyflower)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= **Ebonyflame)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Mistysilver - A beautiful blue-grey she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate= **Brakenslash **Kits=** Riverpaw **Future Kits=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit **Apprentice= **Larkpaw)

**_2.) _**Fullspirit - A big golden brown tom with icy blue eyes (**Mate=** Whisperstream **Kits=** Ebonypaw, Larkpaw **Apprentice=** Puddlepaw)

**_3.) _**Blastfoot - A brown tom with gray around his sky blue eyes (**Littermates=** Dropstar **Apprentice= **Fallpaw)

**_4.) _**Brakenslash - Tan tom with amber eyes and a white toe on his right forepaw (**Mate= **Mistysilver **Kits= **Riverpaw **Future Kits=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit** Apprentice= **Leopardpaw)

**_5.) _**Whisperstream - A light grey she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Fullspirit **Kits=** Ebonypaw, Larkpaw **Parents=** Frostingheart (mother) Dappledlight (father) **Future** **Apprentice= **Stripedkit)

**_6.) _**Frostingheart - A light grey and silver she-cat with ice blue eyes (**Mate=** Dappledlight **Kits=** Whisperstream)

**_7.) _**Dappledlight - A sandy ginger tom with green eyes (**Mate= **Frostingheart **Kits=** Whisperstream)

**_8.) _**Auroratiger - A black she-cat with blue tiger stripes and eyes (**Mate=** Snowowl **Future Kits=** Snakekit, Creekkit, Stonekit **Littermates=** Jaguarnight **Future** **Apprentice= **Whitekit)

**_9.) _**Snowowl - A white tom with ginger hind paws and amber eyes (**Mate=** Auroratiger **Future Kits=** Snakekit, Creekkit, Stonekit **Future** **Apprentice= **Blitzkit)

**_10.) _**Fishleap - A big grey/silver tabby tom with brown eyes (**Mate= **Willowcreek **Kits=** Fogkit, Swirlingkit, Silentkit **Future** **Apprentice= **Shadekit)

**_11.) _**Scorchingsun - A bright ginger-red tom with yellow eyes (**Mate=** Blackberry **Kits=** Shadekit, Bristlekit **Future** **Apprentice= **Fogkit)

**_12.) _**Jaguarnight - A leopard spotted she-cat with green eyes (**Mate= **Storm (Stormblaze)** Littermates= **Auroratiger** Future Apprentice= **Swirlingkit)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Heronpaw (Heroncry) - A cream dappled she-cat with bright green eyes (Exact copy of her dead mother) (**Future Mate= **Riverpaw **Parents=** Lilyleap (mother, deceased) Sparrowflight (father) **Littermates=** Cedarpaw **Mentor= **Rainstreak)

**_2.) _**Riverpaw (Riverswift) - A handsome brown and white tom with two different color eyes, a scar on his left eye. (**Future Mate=** Heronpaw **Parents=** Mistysilver (mother) Brakenslash (father) **Future Siblings=** Bluekit, Tidekit, Skykit, Pouncekit **Mentor= **Dropstar)

**_3.) _**Larkpaw (Larksong) - A dark brown she-cat with lighter stripes and black eyes (**Future Mate=** Puddlepaw **Future Kits=** Splashkit **Parents=** Whisperstream (mother) Fullspirit (father) **Littermates= **Ebonypaw **Mentor=** Mistysilver)

**_4.) _**Puddlepaw (Puddlesplash) - A wiry, grey tom with green eyes (**Future Mate=** Larkpaw **Future Kits=** Splashkit **Mentor=** Fullspirit)

**_5.) _**Leopardpaw (Leopardfur) - A leopard-like tom with brown eyes (**Future Mate= **Shadekit** Littermates=** Cheetahpaw **Mentor=** Brakenslash)

**_6.) _**Fallpaw (Fallfire) - A auburn, lynx-like tom with blueish grey eyes (**Future Mate= **Silentkit** Mentor=** Blastfoot)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Shiningriver - A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (**Mate=** Rainstreak** Kits=** Stripedkit, Whitekit)

**_2.) _**Aquamarine - A light brown tawny she-cat with pink eyes and a curly tail (**Mate=** Cole (deceased) Dropstar **Kits=** Blitzkit)

**_3.) _**Willowcreek - A pretty pale grey she-cat with long fur and blue eyes (**Mate=** Fishleap **Kits=** Fogkit, Swirlingkit, Silentkit **Future Apprentice= **Bristlekit)

**_4.) _**Blackberry - A black she-cat with a few lighter spots on her belly and green eyes (**Mate=** Scorchingsun **Kits=** Shadekit, Bristlekit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Stripedkit (Stripedblaze) - A smokey grey tom with white and black stripes and blue eyes (**Future Mate= **Swirlingkit** Parents=** Shiningriver (mother) Rainstreak (father) **Littermates=** Whitekit **Future Mentor= **Whisperstream)

**_2.) _**Whitekit (Whitesky) - A gray-ish white she-cat with a blue-grey stripe down her back and a black paw and blue eyes (**Future Mate= **Blitzkit** Parents=** Shiningriver (mother) Rainstreak (father) **Littermates= **Stripedkit **Future Mentor= **Auroratiger)

**_3.) _**Blitzkit (Blitzwing) - A light red-brown tom with blue eyes and a curly tail (**Future Mate= **Whitekit** Parents=** Aquamarine (mother) Cole (father, deceased) **Future Mentor=** Snowowl)

**_4.) _**Fogkit (Fogstrike) - A pale grey tabby tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Willowcreek (mother) Fishleap (father) **Littermates= **Swirlingkit, Silentkit **Future Mentor= **Scorchingsun)

**_5.) _**Swirlingkit (Swirlingleaf) - A silver-white she-cat with brown splotches and amber eyes (**Future Mate= **Stripedkit** Parents= **Willowcreek (mother) Fishleap (father) **Littermates=** Silentkit, Fogkit **Future Mentor= **Jaguarnight)

**_6.) _**Silentkit (Silentstorm) - A silver tabby she-cat with brown eyes (**Future Mate= **Fallpaw** Parents=** Willowcreek (mother) Fishleap (father) **Littermates=** Fogkit, Swirlingkit **Future Mentor= **Storm (Stormblaze))

**_7.) _**Shadekit (Shadewave) - A black she-cat some lighter patches and yellow eyes (**Future Mate= **Leopardpaw** Parents=** Blackberry (mother) Scorchingsun (father) **Littermates=** Bristlekit **Future Mentor= **Fishleap)

**_8.) _**Bristlekit (Bristlepelt) - A dark ginger tom with green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Blackberry (mother) Scorchingsun (father) **Littermates=** Shadekit **Future Mentor= OPEN**)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Trickleflare - A gray-blue tom with amber eyes and 1/3 of his tail (**Mate=** Gingerflash (deceased))

**_WindClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Gorgestar - A gray tom with bright yellow eyes (**Mate=** Honeyear **Littermates=** Songbird **Former Mentor=** Berrysplash) **Apprentice= **Forgottenpaw)

**_DEPUTY: _**Blazestreak - A reddish dark brown tom with teal eyes (**Mate= **Songbird** Future Kits= **Eaglekit, Robinkit, Weaselkit **Apprentice= **Branchpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Meadowblossom - A tabby tawny she-cat with aquamarine eyes (**Apprentice=** Mysticpaw **Future Apprentice=** Moonkit)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Mysticpaw (Mysticblaze) - A ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white chest fur (**Future Mate=** Goldenpaw **Future Kits=** Flamekit, Sunkit, Firekit **Mentor= **Meadowblossom)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.) _**Crimsonfeather - A beautiful crimson she-cat with dark green eyes (**Future Mate=** Spiritfur **Future Kits=** Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Parents=** Auburnwing (mother) Greenfire (father) **Future Siblings=** Leafkit, Emeraldkit **Apprentice=** Destinypaw)

**_2.) _**Spiritfur - A white tom with intense icy blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Crimsonfeather **Future Kits= **Ghostkit, Forestkit, Flamekit **Apprentice= **Cheetahpaw)

**_3.) _**Greenfire - A light brown tom with bright green eyes (**Mate=** Auburnwing **Kits= **Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future) **Littermates=** Honeyear, Sunpelt **Apprentice= **Nettlepaw)

**_4.) _**Honeyear - A brown she-cat with a honey brown ear and light green eyes (**Mate=** Gorgestar **Littermates=** Sunpelt, Greenfire **Apprentice= **Hawkpaw)

**_5.) _**Sunpelt - A light honey brown tom with dark green eyes (**Mate= OPEN Littermates=** Greenfire, Honeyear **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_6.) _**Sparkstrength - A ginger tom with blue eyes (**Mate=** Aspencloud **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit **Apprentice= OPEN**)

**_7.) _**Ashwind - A gray-brown tom with no tail and gray eyes (**Mate=** Stormbreeze **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit **Apprentice= **Brightpaw)

**_8.) _**Songbird - A light brown tabby she-cat with turquoise eyes (**Mate=** Blazestreak **Future Kits=** Eaglekit, Robinkit, Weaselkit **Littermates=** Gorgestar **Future** **Apprentice= **Lilykit)

**_9.) _**Redglow - A red she-cat with big blue eyes (**Mate=** Birchtail **Kits=** Nettlepaw, Forgottenpaw, Blazekit (deceased) **Parents=** Berrysplash (mother) Stormclaw (father, deceased) **Future Apprentice=** Tigerkit)

**_10.) _**Birchtail - A handsome golden brown tom with light gold eyes (**Mate=** Redglow **Kits=** Nettlepaw, Forgottenpaw, Blazekit (deceased) **Future Apprentice=** Flightkit)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Destinypaw (Destinyheart) - A white she-cat with grey tail markings and ocean blue eyes (**Future Mate= **Branchpaw **Future Kits=** Goldenkit, Gorsekit, Poppykit **Mentor= **Crimsonfeather)

**_2.) _**Hawkpaw (Hawkpath) - A small black she-cat with green eyes and a nicked ear (**Future Mate= **Forgottenpaw **Future Kits=** Featherkit** Mentor= **Honeyear)

**_3.) _**Brightpaw (Brightmoon) - A calico she-cat with a blue eye and a brown eye (**Future Mate=** Reedkit **Parents=** Sweetmint (mother) Heroneye (father) **Mentor=** Ashwind)

**_4.) _**Branchpaw (Branchleaf) - A dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes (**Future Mate=** Destinypaw **Future Kits=** Goldenkit, Gorsekit, Poppykit **Mentor= **Blazestreak)

**_5.) _**Cheetahpaw (Cheetahswift) - A cheetah-like tom with brown eyes (**Future Mate=** Flightkit **Littermates=** Leopardpaw **Mentor=** Spiritfur)

**_6.) _**Forgottenpaw (Forgottenleg) - A black tom with brown tail and belly fur, grey eyes and a missing leg (**Future Mate=** Hawkpaw** Future Kits= **Featherkit **Parents=** Redglow (mother) Birchtail (father) **Littermates=** Nettlepaw **Mentor= **Gorgestar **Future Apprentice=** Swipekit)

**_7.) _**Nettlepaw (Nettleburn) - A dark grey tom with golden eyes (**Future Mate= **Lilykit **Future Kits=** Runningkit **Parents=** Redglow (mother) Birchtail (father) **Littermates=** Forgottenpaw **Mentor= **Greenfire **Future Apprentice=** Reedkit)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Auburnwing - An expectant auburn she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate=** Greenfire **Kits=** Crimsonfeather, Leafkit (future), Emeraldkit (future))

**_2.) _**Aspencloud - A black and white she-cat with violet eyes (**Mate=** Sparkpelt **Kits=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit)

**_3.) _**Stormbreeze - A dark gray tabby she-cat with sea green eyes (**Mate=** Ashwind **Kits=** Swipekit, Flightkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Moonkit (Moongrass) - A long-haired white she-cat with violet eyes (**Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Tigerkit, Lilykit, Reedkit **Future Mentor=** Meadowblossom)

**_2.) _**Tigerkit (Tigerjaw) - A brown tabby tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Lilykit, Reedkit, Moonkit **Future Mentor= **Redglow)

**_3.) _**Lilykit (Lilypetal) - A white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate=** Nettlepaw **Future Kits=** Runningkit **Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates= **Reedkit, Moonkit, Tigerkit **Future Mentor= **Songbird)

**_4.) _**Reedkit (Reedcall) - A ginger tom with black and dark brown markings and blue-purple eyes (**Future Mate= **Brightpaw** Parents=** Aspencloud (mother) Sparkstrength (father) **Littermates=** Moonkit, Tigerkit, Lilykit **Future Mentor= **Nettlepaw)

**_5.) _**Swipekit (Swipeclaw) - A brown tom with dark brown stripes and gray eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Flightkit **Future Mentor= **Forgottenpaw)

**_6.) _**Flightkit (Flightspot) - A white she-cat with gray and black spots with sea green eyes (**Future Mate= **Cheetahpaw** Parents=** Stormbreeze (mother) Ashwind (father) **Littermates=** Swipekit** Future Mentor= **Birchtail)

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Sweetmint - A brown she-cat with silver/blue eyes (**Mate= **Heroneye **Kits=** Brightpaw)

**_2.) _**Heroneye - A red brown tom with green eyes (**Mate=** Sweetmint **Kits= **Brightpaw)

**_3.) _**Berrysplash - A cream she-cat with red splashes on her fur and green/blue eyes (**Mate=** Stormclaw (deceased) **Kits=** Redglow, Lakestar (deceased) **Former Mentor=** Firesoul (deceased) **Former Apprentice=** Gorgestar)

**_ShadowClan_**

**_LEADER: _**Singlestar - A black cat with a cobweb eyepatch and a blue eye (**Mate= **Lunaflower** Kits= **Ravenpaw, Silverkit **Future** **Apprentice= **Stormykit)

**_DEPUTY: _**Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= **Springstep** Kits= **Cloverkit** Apprentice= **Inkpaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT: _**Horace - An orange colored tom with long fur (**Apprentice= **Lilypaw)

**_MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: _**Lilypaw (Lilyclaw) - A soft brown she-cat with white paws and pink pads and bright yellow eyes (**Mentor=** Horace)

**_WARRIORS:_**

**_1.)_** Thistleflower - A red she-cat with black stripes (**Mate= OPEN Parents=** Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Bleakeye **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Future** **Apprentice= **Silverkit)

**_2.) _**Bleakeye - An ashey-grey tom with large pale eyes that look empty (**Mate= OPEN Parents= **Burntail (mother) Cricketleg (father) **Littermates=** Thistleflower **Other Siblings=** Rockpaw **Future** **Apprentice= **Flashkit)

**_3.) _**Burntail - An orange she-cat with a black tail and light eyes (**Mate=** Cricketleg **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Apprentice= **Redpaw)

**_4.) _**Cricketleg - A light brown tom with powerful back muscles and green eyes (**Mate=** Burntail **Kits=** Thistleflower, Rockpaw, Bleakeye **Future** **Apprentice= **Cloverkit)

**_5.) _**Duskshadow - A handsome, dusky brown tom with deep amber eyes (**Mate=** Emeraldgaze** Kits=** Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit **Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates=** Addertail, Twilightfrost **Apprentice=** Ravenpaw)

**_6.) _**Deadheart - A black tom with a gray patch on his chest (**Littermates= **Springstep **Apprentice=** Rockpaw)

**_7.) _**Addertail - A dull brown she-cat with dazzling green eyes (**Mate= OPEN Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates= **Twilightfrost, Duskshadow **Apprentice=** Blackpaw)

**_8.) _**Twilightfrost - A white tom with brown and black paws and stripes with blue eyes (**Future** **Mate= **Wolf (Wolfspirit)** Future Kits= **Darkkit, Eaglekit, Blackkit** Parents=** Blossomedflower (mother) Robinflight (father) **Littermates=** Duskshadow, Addertail **Future** **Apprentice= **Lightningkit)

**_APPRENTICES:_**

**_1.) _**Blackpaw (Blackstreak) - A black tom who has a white stripe running up the side of his leg (**Future Mate= **Silverkit** Mentor= **Addertail)

**_2.) _**Inkpaw (Inkpetal) - An ashy black she-cat with big pitch black eyes (**Future Mate= **Redpaw **Mentor=** Rowenleap)

**_3.) _**Rockpaw (Rockmind) - A brown tom with white spots and green eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Other Siblings= **Thistleflower, Bleakeye **Mentor= **Deadheart)

**_4.) _**Redpaw (Redwind) - An auburn long-legged tom with blue eyes (**Future Mate= **Inkpaw** Mentor=** Burntail)

**_5.) _**Ravenpaw (Ravendusk) - A black and white tom with golden brown eyes. (**Future Mate= **Amber (Ambermist) **Future Kits=** Dawnkit, Shadowkit** Parents= **Lunaflower (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Silverkit **Mentor= **Duskshadow)

**_QUEENS:_**

**_1.) _**Lovely - A long-haired pure white cat (**Mate= **Adam** Future Kits= **Pinekit, Runningkit, Whiskerkit)

**_2.) _**Lunaflower - A silver furred she-cat with golden brown eyes (**Mate=** Singlestar **Kits=** Ravenpaw, Silverkit)

**_3.) _**Springstep - A brown and white she-cat with green eyes (**Mate= **Rowanleap **Kits=** Cloverkit **Littermates=** Deadheart)

**_4.) _**Emeraldgaze - A tawny colored she-cat with emerald green eyes (**Mate=** Duskshadow **Kits=** Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit)

**_KITS_**

**_1.) _**Silverkit (Silverheart) - A silver she-cat with amber eyes (**Future Mate=** Blackpaw **Parents= **Lunaflower (mother) Singlestar (father) **Other Siblings=** Ravenpaw **Future Mentor= **Thistleflower)

**_2.) _**Cloverkit (Cloverwish) - A white and brown she-cat with light green eyes (**Future Mate=** Darkpaw **Parents= **Springstep (mother) Rowanleap (father) **Future Mentor= **Cricketleg)

**_3.) _**Lightningkit (Lightningcloud) - A fluffy golden she-cat with blazing amber eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Flashkit, Stormykit, Rainkit **Future Mentor= **Twilightfrost)

**_4.) _**Flashkit (Flashfire) - A light red tabby tom with yellow eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Stormykit, Rainkit, Lightningkit **Future Mentor= **Bleakeyes)

**_5.) _**Stormykit (Stormyeyes) - A black tom with stormy grey eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents= **Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father) **Littermates=** Rainkit, Lightningkit, Flashkit **Future Mentor= **Singlestar)

**_6.) _**Rainkit (Rainbird) - A blue grey she-cat with blue eyes (**Future Mate= OPEN Parents=** Emeraldgaze (mother) Duskshadow (father)** Littermates= **Lightningkit, Flashkit, Stormykit **Future Mentor= **Wolf (Wolfspirit))

**_ELDERS:_**

**_1.) _**Monsterhunter - A gray and brown tom without a back leg (**Mate= OPEN**)

**_2.) _**Blossomedflower - A once pretty white she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate= **Robinflight **Kits=** Duskshadow, Addertail, Twilightfrost)

**_3.) _**Robinflight - A brown tom with red chest fur and black eyes (**Mate=** Blossomedflower **Kits= **Duskshadow, Addertail, Twilightfrost)

**_LONERS:_**

**_1.) _**Darkpaw (Darknight) - A pure black cat with golden yellow eyes and a lot of scars (**Future Mate= **Cloverkit** Future Mentor= **Zero (Ringpelt)) (will join ShadowClan)

**_2.) _**Storm (Stormblaze) - A handsome dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (**Mate= **Jaguarnight **Future Apprentice=** Silentkit) (will join RiverClan)

**_3.) _**Wolf (Wolfspirit) - A glossy black she-cat with amber eyes (Future Mate= Twilightfrost Future Kits= Darkkit, Eaglekit, Blackkit Future Apprentice= Rainkit)

**_ROGUES:_**

**_1.) _**Zero (Ringpelt) - An orange tom with a white ring (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= **Darkpaw) (will join ShadowClan)

**_KITTYPETS:_**

**_1.) _**Rose (Rosebloom) - A brown and cream tabby she-cat with gray eyes (**Mate=** Boltstrike **Future Kits=** Berrykit, Duskkit, Honeykit) (will join ThunderClan)

**_2.) _**Amber (Ambermist) - A amber and white she-cat with dark green eyes and tiger stripes (**Future Mate=** Ravenpaw **Future Kits=** Dawnkit, Shadowkit) (will join ShadowClan)

**_MAIN ROLES_**

**_Main: Flyingkit_**

**_Mentor: Violetwisp_**

**_Friend 1: Willowkit_**

**_Friend 2: Splashpaw, Jadepaw _**

**_Love Interest: Cedarpaw_**

**_Main Villain: Bleakeye_**

**_Villain Crony 1: Frostkit_**

**_Villain Crony 2: Pantherkit_**

* * *

><p>Now for the prologue! I just want to say first, though: I am not a religious person, although I am quite spiritual. I do believe in one spiritual being, although I do not have a specific name for it. Why does this matter? Well... You'll see.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. (I need to check the rules to see if I actually need to do that...)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"I'm telling you, Flightkit is the one the prophecy is speaking of!" A silvery-blue she-cat stomped her paw on the ground, glaring at the other cats in front of her. A grey tom and a red and white she-cat nodded their agreement behind her. Around them in the grassy grove stood four other groups of cats, each headed by the former leader of their respective Clans. The ancient trees around them seemed to go on forever into the sky, where not a single star twinkled. In the middle of it all, a small pool of water reflected back the image of a sleeping kit, her white fur dotted with grey and black spots.

"It can't be! Thunderstar gave us the prophecy, so it must be talking about ThunderClan, not WindClan, Lakestar!" A brown and white tom, Eaglestar, snarled back, a white and grey she-cat, a dark brown tabby tom, and a tortoiseshell she-cat backing him up.

A cream dappled she-cat sighed at the two former leaders. "Now let's not be hasty…. It very well could be an unborn kit from RiverClan or ShadowClan as well… After all, Riverstar was the one to give it to RiverClan." A ginger she-cat nodded along with her.

"Quiet, Lilyleap," a small yet strong looking amber tom shushed her. "I can stand up for my own clan." Many a ShadowClan cat stood behind him, ghosts of the battle that had taken place only a few moons ago.

A long-haired tiger-striped tom, Orangestar, glared at the former ShadowClan leader. "You do not speak to my warriors in such a way, Strongstar. It is not your place." It now seemed like every StarClan cat was snarling at someone else, arguing over the prophecy the four original leaders of their clans had given to each of them, or their rights as a former leader of one of those same clans.

A deep, rumbling chuckle resounded through the grove, silencing the cats. "You cats never change, do you?" The deep voice spoke amusedly, although the tone was still kind. It seemed to come from every corner of the grove, and many cats turned to face away from the water and to stare into the forest. A couple hissed and unsheathed claws, instigating another round of laughter from the voice. "Oh please," it spoke again with gentle sarcasm. A breeze blew through the woods, flattening the fur of the cats. "Why don't you turn around? You all look so very silly."

Gasps rang through the group as they turned around. A cat now sat in the center of the water, calmly licking his paw. He didn't sink through the water though; rather, he sat on the surface, as if it were solid ground. That wasn't the strangest thing about him, though. His pelt seemed to be ever changing, first long and dark, then short and light. It was never one color for too long. Sometimes it was spotted, or calico, or tortoiseshell. The eyes changed too, although they always held the same starry pupils in the center. Not a single cat could name the one in front of them, but all of them felt awed by him. It wasn't until Orangestar stepped forward that anyone spoke. "Who are you?" the former RiverClan leader spoke, a false bravado in his voice. "Why are you here?"

The mysterious tom chuckled again. "Who am I? How boring. Yet interesting. How would I describe myself to you? Humans certainly have plenty of names for me, but how would you call me?" The glint in his eye turned both thoughtful and playful. Whispers were muttered by the StarClan cats. "Oh yes, you don't call them humans, do you? Twolegs, right?"

Strongstar stepped forward next to the former RiverClan leader, a low growl in his throat. "How do you know so much about us?"

"Patience, Strongstar. I still haven't answered Orangestar's questions yet," the tom shushed him. Surprised murmurs rose from the crowd. "Now, as to who I am… The twolegs have called me God, Allah, Yaweh, Christ, Vishnu, Buddah….. Many, many names. But for your purposes, I think Nova will do. As to why I'm here?" The now blue eyes searched the cats faces. "I'm here to help."

Eaglestar snarled, his long, talon-like claws unsheathing and digging into the ground before him. "We don't need the help of some kittypet. I don't know how you got here, but I suggest you leave."

Nova blinked once, twice, before throwing back his head and roaring with laughter. Startled by the sudden laughter, the cats stepped back, puzzled by his reaction. His laughter eventually died down, and he wiped a tear from his eye. "Kittypet? You think I'm a kittypet?" he continued to chuckle. "I am more ancient than any of your clans, although watching you grow and gain a code has been interesting. But I am no kittypet." His gaze hardened a bit, and his tone became more sober. "Now, if I may, I do believe I've found the cat you seek."

Lakestar looked smug as she spoke. "So it is Flightkit. I was right, of course."

"No, it is not Flightkit. This is not her destiny," Nova turned to stare at the she-cat leader, and she immediately shrank away. "The cat I speak of is… Well, why don't I just show you?" He hopped off the pool, and in the ripples behind him appeared the image of a human teenage girl, dark wavy hair falling around her face as her odd golden hazel eyes ran over the words on the paper in front of her.

Howls of protest rang through the forest. "Impossible! That is a twoleg girl, not a cat! Certainly not a clan cat!" Strongstar hissed, preparing to attack Nova. Other cats shouted their agreement and gathered behind him. However, a dappled cream she-cat leaped in front of them and faced them, hissing in their face. Nova blinked in surprise, but nodded his thanks to Lilyleap.

"She isn't at this moment, no. But she has the heart of a warrior," the tom spoke, turning back to the pool. "Inside, she is not a girl, but a she-cat with the ability to save ThunderClan, for it is ThunderClan who is in danger. And tonight, she will become that she-cat." The ever-changing eyes followed the girl as she stood up and climbed into her bed, instantaneously falling asleep. He pressed an iridescent paw to the water, and the image shifted to show a brown and black kit with the same hazel eyes. "This is the one the prophecy speaks of. She will save ThunderClan from the frosted soul, darkened claws, and empty eyes."

Now awed by the cat, the four leaders bowed their heads. "I-I will send someone to deliver the prophecy right away…." muttered Eaglestar, turning back to his followers. "Meadowbreeze, go." A tortoiseshell she-cat nodded, and dashed off into the forest.

The other cats started to melt back into the forest, heading off to discuss more privately the scene that had just happened. Nova lifted his head. "Lilyleap, wait." The she-cat stopped in her tracks, turning back to the mysterious tom. "Stay with me a moment," he said, a serene calmness on his face. "You will help me tonight." She nodded, a mysterious shiver running up her spine as a breeze only felt by them danced through the clearing.

* * *

><p>So? How was it? I kind of love the character of Nova... I know he might offend some of you, although I honestly don't mean to. It's a bit of my own spirituality coming out through this. If you are offended, I'm sorry, but that will not make me change this prologue. I'm pretty proud of this, and it gives some sense as to why the girl is changed into Flyingkit. Sorry, but please don't flame me for it. It won't get you anywhere.<p>

~~~Flyingsong


End file.
